


Loki es una princesa

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Algo ha salido mal en sus hechizos y él ha acabado en el universo de princesas. Loki no sabe cómo ser una de ellas, y tampoco entiende porqué su hermano es el lobo feroz.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Amaba esto. Crear nuevos hechizos era sin duda uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Loki; siempre estaba probando la forma de hacerle difícil el día a alguien, principalmente a su hermano Thor.

Varios libros a su alrededor, unas cuantas pócimas y las palabras adecuadas; son todo lo necesario para tener un buen día. Convertir a su hermano en sapo, molestar a la servidumbre del castillo, o bien jugarle una broma muy pesada a los salvajes guerreros o a la odiosa de Sif.

La sonrisa de Loki es hermosa y sincera, él nunca sonríe con tanta felicidad como en esos momentos en que puede desenvolverse como hechicero, Loki realmente ama su magia. Pero él necesita privacidad, sus hechizos son sumamente peligrosos y tan complicados que un solo error podría desencadenar toda una tormenta. 

— Hermano — ingresó gritando feliz el dios del trueno, ni siquiera había tocado antes. Loki lo miró de mala manera — le enseñé un nuevo truco a Mjolnir, mira.

— Thor, no — gritó, pero fue tarde. Mjolnir viajó en un trayecto irregular y extraño, dando algunas "volteretas" y quebrando varios de los pequeños frascos que se acomodaban en un pequeño estante de su habitación. Observo a Thor que tenía gesto de saber que había hecho una tontería enorme; quería matarlo. 

Y Thor lo miró asustado, nunca había visto a Loki tan molesto, pero si algo sabía es que Loki no se podía controlar una vez estuviera enojado. Trató de disculparse, decirle que no sabía porqué el truco con mjolnir había fallado, pero una tos fuerte se lo impidió; observó a Loki nuevamente para darse cuenta que estaban en la misma situación. Creía que podrían ahogarse; pero entonces la falta de aire los llevó a un desmayo. 

Loki despertó, el cielo celeste demasiado claro se cubría en pocos puntos con tonos rosas, "asqueroso" pensó. Las aves cantaban, los animales se notaban felices, el radiante sol parecía sonreírle. Pero qué ridiculez era aquella.   
Sintió que estaba viviendo en una fantasía de esas en donde podría ser siempre feliz, sin embargo tanta perfección rosa lo quería hacer vomitar.

Se miró y notó que portaba un desarreglado vestido polvoso y viejo, pero qué mierda de ropa era aquella, se preguntó; además porqué llevaba un vestido si él era un hombre. Su atención en la ropa se eliminó cuando escuchó tres campanillas ruidosas en su habitación, seguido de los gritos escandalosos de tres mujeres que exigían el desayuno.


	2. La princesa Lokicienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki se sintió muy ofendido de llevar aquellos trapos encima y de aquellos gritos chillones que querían destrozarle los oídos, pero qué demonios le había pasado, por qué estaba en ese extraño lugar. Colocó dramático una mano en su cintura y se dispuso a callar a las atrevidas aquellas, pero entonces lo vio; un obeso ratón que pasaba por allí.

— Muere — gritó Loki, dándole golpes al pobre ratón con un paño — muérete hijo de tu rata madre.

La escena era un caos, Loki gritaba alarmado por la rata. ¡En Asgard nunca se había aparecido una rata! Las campanillas no dejaban de sonar, las mujeres continuaban ruidosas, y el gordo ratoncillo se quejaba del paño que lo golpeaba.

— Tranquilo, Lokicienta — le dijo un pequeño ratoncito — yo soy Fandral y él es mi obeso amigo Volstagg. Será mejor que subas rápido, esas odiosas no pararan hasta tener su desayuno.

Lo único que deseaba el apuesto ratón era que Lokicienta se calmara y fuera a servir el desayuno a aquellas insoportables mujeres, pero en cambio solo consiguió que se desmayara. Lo bueno fue que vino un grupo extenso de aves y pudieron despertarlo, y luego de una larga explicación Loki comprendió que se encontraba en el universo de princesas de aquellas películas que veía cuando niño. Mataría a Thor.

Se metió a la ducha y los animales intentaron ayudarle, sin embargo unos cuantos gritos y manotazos al aire los hicieron desistir de aquella hazaña. Pero ellos se quedaron allí aguardando, tenían la esperanza de que Lokicienta cantara, porque todas las princesas cantan, incluso las princesas que tienen pene; y no se equivocaron, él empezó a cantar. 

— Forces of satan storms we hope tonight enslave human kind — cantó la dulce Princesita haciendo guturales — forces of satan storms.

Cuando los tranquilos animales desearon que cantara, se referían a una tonada suave y angelical, no a black metal. Si no se apresuraban les iba a aparecer el diablo y no la dulce hada madrina.   
Instaron a Loki a apurar su baño, y él molesto hizo lo pedido; se vistió con el feo y viejo vestido, y subió a servir el desayuno.

Pasó a la primera habitación, siendo recibido por insoportables gritos.

— Ya era hora, apurate inútil — regañó la hambrienta joven, su gesto de molestia le auguraba a Loki un pésimo día — eres una lenta, Lokicienta.

Realizó la misma acción en la siguiente habitación y obtuvo igual trato, y sin esperar tocó en la tercera habitación. Una voz profunda y tenebrosa le dio permiso para ingresar, se sintió nervioso, pero aún así ingresó.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Lokicienta? —consultó con falso tono tranquilo la mujer, y Loki se asustó. Era como una versión femenina de su padre; intentó una excusa, pero la madrastra Laufey lo interrumpió — lo único que debes hacer es preparar las cinco comidas diarias, limpiar la sala, la cocina, el patio, la terraza, el sótano, las ventanas, el techo, alimentar a los animales, y cualquier otra cosa que considere necesario — la boca de Loki se abrió en indignación, no lo podía creer. Su mami Friga jamás había permitido que él siquiera lavara un plato, y ahora tenía que hacer todo aquello; era una horrible tortura — ¿acaso eres tan desagradecida como para no compensar la comida y techo que se te da aquí? 

Loki no quería aceptarlo, él no quería limpiar, eso era un insulto para un príncipe asgardiano. Quería pelear, quería agarrar a esa vieja horrible de los pelos y convertirla en sapo con verrugas, pero no podía porque él allí no tenía magia; allí era tan solo un joven vestido de señorita. Se resignó y tan solo optó por realizar una reverencia y asegurar que no se volvería a atrasar en sus labores, seguido se marchó a limpiar.

Y Loki estaba harto apenas eran las diez de la mañana y las gallinas –malditas gallinas, como él las llamó– ya lo habían picoteado; sus manos suaves tenían durezas y debió arrodillarse para cepillar el piso, quería llorar y gritar, extrañaba su vida en Asgard en donde solo se tenía que preocupar por molestar a los demás y ser consentido por su madre; aquello no era para él, era sumamente horroroso. Se secó los ojos antes de que las lágrimas cayeran y se dirigió a alimentar al cerdo, y dar de comer a aquel animal le resultó en un baño de excremento; la pobre princesa Lokicienta salió de aquella porqueriza totalmente sucio y maloliente, y lloró finalmente, ya no pudo soportar más.

— Maldito Odin — lloró con cólera el nombre de la primera persona para culpar que se le vino a la mente. Había regresado a su habitación para intentar asearse, y los animales al escuchar aquello hicieron un sonido horrorizado — ¿qué? — preguntó en un grito lloroso.

— ¿No sabes quien es Odin, Lokicienta? — preguntó la ratoncita Sif y Loki tan solo negó mientras sonaba su nariz — él es el rey, el benevolente rey Odin y su apuesto hijo el príncipe Thor — respondió Sif con voz soñadora, y Fandral le hizo mal gesto. Ahora sí que Loki quería matar a Thor, no podía creer que él acabó como esclavo y el bruto de su hermano era el príncipe azul; era indignante.

Se bañó de nuevo y para gracia de los presentes no hubo guturales esa vez, salió para darse cuenta que tenía varios vestidos iguales, "vestidos de sirvienta" los nombró él, y sin querer perder más tiempo se apresuró a preparar el almuerzo.

Y así fueron pasando los días, cada segundo era eterno para el sufrido Loki, sus manos ya no eran suaves y sus rodillas estaban lastimadas por la razón equivocada, los gritos de sus hermanastras Jane y Darcy le querían hacer explotar la cabeza cada día. Lo cierto era que Loki sentía una eternidad de castigo y sufrimiento, pero apenas había transcurrido una semana.   
El timbre de aquella enorme casa sonó y lady Laufey se apresuró a abrir; una invitación al baile real llegó para la familia, el príncipe Thor buscaba esposa.

— Tengo que alistarme — gritó Jane — rápido Lokicienta, plancha mi vestido.

— Limpia mis zapatos, ya lenta — continuó los gritos Darcy.

— Yo también iré — declaró Loki y ante aquello observó el rostro de horror de aquellas jóvenes quienes de inmediato negaron — ¿por qué no podría ir?

— Querido príncipe, soy Lokicienta. Quisiera sostener mi escoba — se burló Darcy haciendo reverencia a Jane, y esta le siguió la corriente — oh no, príncipe. Esa no es mi escoba — hizo mofa del hecho de que en realidad Loki no era una mujer, sino un joven que gustaba vestir de mujer.

— Es mi derecho — dijo Loki a la jefa del hogar, ignorando a las dos odiosas que no paraban de reír.

— Está bien — dijo luego de pensarlo un rato, y sus hijas se indignaron — si terminas tus quehaceres a tiempo, podrás venir con nosotras.

Loki sonrió feliz, pues recordaba que su "felices para siempre" iniciaba al casarse con el príncipe, aunque después quiso vomitar cuando recordó quien era el heredero al trono. Además tenía ese pequeño problemilla entre las piernas, pero qué importaba, si tenía la oportunidad de salir de aquella vida de esclavo, haría lo que fuera.   
Pero no sería fácil, ya que sus intensas hermanastras se dedicaron a hacer su día aún más pesado de lo que ya debía ser. 

En otro lado, justamente en la habitación de Lokicienta, tres ratones charlaban. 

— Lokicienta no irá al baile — empezó el ratón Fandral, sorpresa fue lo que recibió de los otros — Jane y Darcy la llenaran de trabajo, no podrá preparar un vestido.

De pronto habían llegado otros ratones y varios pájaros, y todos se sumieron en la tristeza hasta que Sif cantó.

— Se lo haremos, se lo haremos, un vestido a Lokicienta — empezó la coqueta ratoncilla obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes — un vestido tan precioso que luzca el más hermoso, en un tris-tras lo haremos, no descansaremos — continuó la canción — bailando el vals será una flor en brazos de su amor, se verá como una reina Lokicienta.

No hubo más para decir, y mientras Loki se partía la espalda aseando y sirviendo a las tres mujeres, los animales parlantes le confeccionaban un hermoso vestido. Estaría hermoso en aquel baile.   
Y así pasó que Loki se pusiera demasiado feliz ante aquel gesto, y fue felicidad real porque él creyó que su libertad debería esperar un poco más, y la verdad era que ya no quería ser más el sirviente de alguien. Agradeció sincero y corrió antes de que el carruaje se llevara a su madrastra junto a sus feas hijas.

— Aguarden — gritó mientras corría — llegó Lokicienta, brujas. Yo tendré al principito Thorpe — les dijo y aquellas fingiendo estar ofendidas le destrozaron aquel vestido bonito. Y Loki lloró como nunca antes, estaba triste y desesperado, las detestaba. Y corrió hacia el patio trasero donde con el drama que el momento exigía, se lanzó sobre una banca y lloriqueó desconsolado.

Y mientras el llanto seguía en él, una atmósfera luminosa se hizo presente, levantó la vista solo para sorprenderse.

— Pero qué coño — gritó entre asustado y sorprendido Loki.

— Pero qué son esas palabras, jovencito — regañó la mujer dándole un golpe a la cabeza con su varita mágica, Loki la veía sorprendido — pero que mal educada soy, yo soy Friga. Tu hada madrina; puedes pedir un deseo.

— Deseo ser el príncipe heredero y que Thor esté en mi lugar — declaró — ya quiero ver a ese estúpido friegue y friegue, platos y pisos.

— Santísima — se asustó el hada — no seas rencoroso muchacho, pide algo bueno — y volvió a pegarle con la varita.

Loki hizo mal gesto pero al final optó por pedir los recursos necesarios para ir al baile, él se ganaría el corazón de Thor y sería la reina. Su hada madrina buscó algo con la vista y luego sonrió, se acomodó las mangas y habló.

— Salacadula chalchicomula bibidi babidi bu, siete palabras de magia que son: bibidi babidi bu — Loki creyó que le estaban tirando un maleficio, pero decidió no decir nada y esperar — salacadula chalchicomula bibidi babidi bu. Yo hago milagros con esta cancion: bibidi babidi bu. 

Cuando aquella mujer acabó su raro hechizo, él ya portaba un bellísimo vestido celeste y sus amigos se habían convertido en corceles, hasta tenía a quien le abriera la puerta de la carroza calabaza y un chofer. Se sintió una persona muy importante y genial, agradeció a su hada quien le advirtió que a la media noche volvería todo a la normalidad, y viajó directo al castillo.

El príncipe Thor se aburría en aquel baile, no había nadie que llamara su atención, ni siquiera un amigo. Solo habían mujeres interesadas en la posición que podrían conseguir, pero ninguna en sus sentimientos; y todavía debía soportar los malos gestos que le regalaba su padre, sabía que el rey estaría furioso pero él no quería casarse con ninguna fea mujer, y no estamos hablando de físico.   
Pero de pronto apareció frente a él una hermosa doncella, y esta caminaba empoderada como modelo en semana de la moda, buscaba algo y al parecer era a él, porque en cuanto lo vio, le lanzó un beso. Thor corrió hacia ella para sorprenderse de que era un él; no le importó, el príncipe Thor amaba practicar esgrima.

Bailaron bajo la mirada de los presentes quienes cuchicheaban sobre el comportamiento de Loki, pero a ninguno le importaba. Entonces Thor con delicadeza habló en su oído.

— Vamos a lo oscurito, mi bella doncella — ofreció haciendo un gesto sucio con sus cejas a un Loki que se sorprendió, pero aceptó.

En la soledad del jardín real, Loki pudo descubrir que Thor no recordaba ser su hermano y que aquello no era más que un hechizo causado por su torpeza. El príncipe resultó ser muy aventado, porque luego de sentarlo en su regazo quiso revisar bajo su vestido, y si Loki no le hubiese dado una bofetada quién sabe a dónde hubieran llegado.   
Conversaron y rieron divertidos, Thor era agradable y a Loki ya no le importaba estar en su regazo; lamentablemente cuando la pasas bien el tiempo resulta ser una perra y correr más rápido que atleta huyendo de las avispas africanas.

— Debo irme — se levantó Loki tranquilo y dispuesto a realizar lo dicho.

— Pero mi bello Loki, la noche es joven — Thor lo atrajo por la cintura, pegándolo a él.

— Ah, no. Vamos a dejar algo muy claro — habló con su pose de diva — yo me voy cuando se me da la gana — declaró yéndose y el príncipe tan solo se quedó con la boca abierta. Pero Loki se detuvo un momento — buscame con este zapato, Thor — y le lanzó una zapatilla de cristal que le pegó en el rostro.

Loki siguió corriendo hasta que se logró subir a su carroza, lo bueno era que Thor había tardado en reaccionar y los guardias reales habían ido en su búsqueda luego de que ellos ya sin hechizo pudieron esconderse, porque sí, Loki quería ser la reina, pero no quería ser visto todo harapiento. Él tenía un orgullo enorme que debía cuidar.   
Entonces después de pasado el peligro, todos rieron felices.

— Le pegué mi zapatilla a Thor en el hocico — dijo Loki carcajeándose, y los animalillos le miraron muy sorprendidos. 

Loki esperó que Thor corriera a buscarlo, pero eso no pasó. Otra vez quería matar al tonto, pero su tristeza le ganaba a su cólera; resultó ser que el príncipe intentaba convencer al rey que desposar a un travesti no era algo malo como el anciano pensaba. Y después de una semana, varios hombres del rey buscaban a la doncella que pudiera calzar perfectamente aquella zapatilla que le había hecho un moretón al príncipe; y estos hombres estaban agotados porque a nadie parecía quedarle aquel zapato. 

— Gran duque — saludó Lady Laufey invitándole a pasar y lo dejó a solas con sus hijas, para ir con Loki.

Intentó encerrarlo, pero Loki de frágil e indefenso tenía nada, y peleó para lograr salir de allí. Cuando llegó a la sala vio la escena más patética y graciosa de su vida.

— Esta zapatilla no le queda, señorita — declaró el pobre tipo que recibía los gritos e insultos de una ruidosa Darcy.

— Quitate, tonta — empujó Jane — a mí sí me queda — pero no le entraba — lo está haciendo a propósito, es mi zapatilla.

— Quitense par de brujas — mandó Loki — a ver, pongame eso — el hombre obedeció y soltó un gritillo de satisfacción cuando la zapatilla calzó perfecta en él. Y Loki sonrió altanero, ahora sí se las iba a llevar el demonio a esas tres. 

De pronto el cielo se aclaró y todo volvió a ser rosa, las mariposas andaban a su alrededor y todo resultaba perfecto. Había conseguido su felices para siempre, se había casado con Thor y ahora el pueblo esperaba el beso real. Estaba feliz, ya vería como hacer para mantener su ano virgen hasta acabar con el hechizo.

Y Thor lo besó, y aquel beso provocó una explosión.

.

Loki se vio en una interminable torre, siendo custodiado por un temible dragón.


	3. Loki en un reino muy muy lejano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

《La princesa Loki está recluida en el último cuarto de la torre más alta que siquiera se pueda imaginar, está oculta debido a un hechizo que la hace cambiar, y un enorme y furioso dragón protege la entrada a sus aposentos. Tan solo aguarda esperanzada por su caballero de brillante armadura, su príncipe azul, su amor verdadero; aguarda por el héroe que la rescatará de su confinamiento. 》

— Ay, sí — se burló un ogro rubio de azules ojos, y si no fuese un ogro, cualquiera diría que era muy apuesto — como si estas cosas pasaran. 

Se burlaba, no porque la debilucha princesilla no podría ser rescatada, sino porque el rey había ido con él para ofrecerle un trato: él rescataba a la princesa para el rey y de tal modo obtenía el derecho sobre su hogar. Sin trucos, sin impuestos, y sin vecinos.   
Bastante bueno desde el punto de vista de un ogro; pero la pobre princesa Loki creía sería rescatada por un caballero, y de eso él tenía nada.

Se alistó, vistió su enorme cuerpo con una armadura y cubrió su rostro; esperaba llegar lo antes posible, rescatar a la princesilla y poder estar tranquilo en su hogar. No quería más.   
El camino iba bastante bien, se concentraba en encontrar la torre y no había nadie que lo molestara.

— Hola mi amigo — habló de pronto un burro saliendo de quien sabe dónde — ¿conoces a un burro que habla? Porque yo soy un burro que habla; aunque si tienes miedo de los burros que hablan, yo podría ya no hablar más, para que ya no temas, ¿qué te parece? ¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Tony — el ogro se mareó con todas esas palabras que le parecieron demasiadas, pero tan solo ignoró al animal parlante y trató de seguir su camino — ¿y a dónde vamos?

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó con molestia — yo voy por aquí y tú te vas a otro lado — pero el burro Tony no hizo caso, sino que con terquedad lo siguió — ya déjame en paz, ¿por qué no te vas?

— Porque estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado — lloriqueó el burro, y el rubio sintió pena, porque podía ser un monstruo pero tenía sentimientos — y bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Thor — respondió amargo, dándose por vencido y aceptando que ya no podría quitarse a aquel terco animal de encima. 

El camino de pronto ya no fue tan tranquilo, sino que se molestaba por el bullicio que lograba aquel ruidoso animal. Era como si hablara por miles de personas a la vez, algo muy estresante para quien solo desea un poco de paz y silencio en su vida. Le había contado a Tony sobre su destino y por un momento el burro se asustó, y él fue feliz porque creyó que eso lo haría librarse de él, pero el burro solo dijo algo sobre que los amigos no se abandonaban, ¿desde cuándo eran amigos si en realidad acababan de conocerse? Qué importaba eso ya, solo tenía que rescatar a la frágil princesa y listo; soportar un burro escandaloso era apenas un pequeño reto ante el supuesto dragón que protegía lo que él necesitaba.

De modo tal solo exhaló con cansancio y siguió el camino junto a un Tony que no paraba de hablar, estaba volviéndose loco, pero nada que respirar muy profundo y contar hasta un millón no pudiera solucionar.

— Mira, Thor — llamó el burro — allí — y señaló un puente que conducía hasta la torre que buscaban. Finalmente habían llegado.

— Muy bien, vamos Tony — dijo con felicidad Thor, ya solo faltaba agarrar a esa princesa, tirarsela al rey enano y obtener su recompensa. Pero no contó con que el puente estuviera colgado sobre un precipicio, y menos aún con que el burro Tony tuviera miedo — Tony, estoy contigo. No temas.

— Bueno, Thor. Pero si me muero quedará en tu conciencia — amenazó Tony temeroso mientras Thor lo empujaba hacia el puente — no me quiero morir — gritó demasiado fuerte cuando Thor lo hizo llegar a la mitad del puente de una patada. 

— No mires abajo, Tony. No seas burro — le dijo mientras iba hacia él, moviéndose a propósito más de la cuenta.

— Soy un burro, para tu información — se quiso defender, pero el pánico a caer era más fuerte. Y así, sin darse cuenta llegó al otro extremo. 

Miraron la enorme e interminable torre y exhalaron aburridos, les llevaría una eternidad llegar hasta el último piso; por qué no podía ser como Rapunzel, así cuando dejara caer sus cabellos, él podría halarlos para que cayera, atraparla porque no podía llevar una princesa muerta, y finalmente cobrar su premio. Se resignó a que no sería tan fácil y se encogió de hombros para luego suspirar e iniciar a subir. El burro lo acompañaba todavía siendo ruidoso, y solo guardó silencio cuando un gutural y tenebroso sonido llegó a ellos. 

— Ay, Thorcito — llamó miedoso — ya nos llevó mamá coco. 

Y Thor confeccionó un plan con toda la inteligencia que podía tener un Thor ogro; y así mientras ambos escapaban del dragón, Loki se intentaba arreglar, porque él debía ser rescatado con mucho glamour. 

Corrió de aquí para allá, buscando el vestido más bonito y apestándose de perfume, Loki no dejaba ser el niño coqueto y vanidoso de siempre. No podía aceptar ser rescatado en fachas. Se vistió con un vestido verde y largo, se calzó unos finos zapatos, y luego se posó sobre la cama blanca, colocándose una rosa blanca sobre el pecho; se levantó de nuevo para arreglarse el cabello, porque encerrada pero jamás sencilla. Y ya listo se volvió a acostar.   
Un apuesto príncipe de rasgos andróginos descansaba sobre una cómoda y acolchada cama, su rostro era una oda a la tranquilidad y a la calma. Esperaba a su príncipe, quien escapaba del dragón que le protegía.

Thor ingresó a la habitación junto a su burro amigo, habían logrado burlar al dragón de alguna manera que era inexplicable. Loki los miró de reojo. 

— Despierta a la vieja, Tony — pidió Thor, mientras se recostaba a una mesa para intentar calmar su respiración.

— No me toques — le gritó ofendido Loki, a él solo lo tocaba un príncipe, no un burro. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Thor — noto que mi valiente príncipe necesita un pañuelo — dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero no tenía pañuelos; aún así Thor le estiró la mano.

— Qué asco, Thor — alertó Tony — te está dando sus calzones.

— Pues es lo único que tengo, estúpido — peleó, y se sintió arrogante cuando Thor no le dio importancia y se quitó su casco para utilizarlo; pero entonces vio la verdad — ay, qué horror. Dame mi calzón — y le arrebató la prenda con cólera.

— Oh, tú esperabas un príncipe — se burló Thor y un "o sea, obvio" le llegó en respuesta — pues no hay tiempo para eso — le respondió subiéndolo sobre su hombro, para de ese modo escapar de la torre y de aquel dragón. Su nuevo fiel amigo le siguió. 

Pero resultó ser que aquel temible monstruo estaba aún más enojado y no les haría fácil la tarea de escapar, necesitaban una distracción, una carnada. Y quién mejor para hacer ese trabajo sucio que un pobre burrito indefenso. 

— ¿Alguien te había dicho ya lo hermosa que eres, mi bella Sigyn? — empezó Tony, y pudo escuchar las porras de Thor a lo lejos. La dragona Sigyn le prestó atención — eres preciosa mi dulce flor de verano. 

Y resultó que aquella estrategia ridícula funcionó, y Sigyn los dejó irse. Les tomaría tres días llegar hasta el reino de Lord Fandral, y mientras debían soportar a la masculina princesa dramática. Todo a Loki le parecía mal, que si es sol la quemaba, que si la lluvia le esponjaba el cabello, que debía estar sola después de las ocho de la noche; toda una tortura el muchachito. 

— Thor, inflame el sapo — le pidió Loki alegre dándole una rana para poder llevarla como globo con helio, y Thor se lo infló con gusto — gracias Thor, eres feo pero amable.

— ¿Gracias? — respondió dudoso de si aquello había sido un halago o un insulto. 

Gracias a todas las hadas madrinas los días pasaron rápido, porque a Loki ya le estaba agradando Thor y era bien humillante para él que era toda reina despampanante enamorarse de Thorpe el ogro. Y aunque Thor y Tony eran buenos con él y le complacían todos sus caprichos, aún así no deseaba estar con Thor; lo único que quería era que Lord Fandral viniera ya por él y se casaran para poder liberarse de ese horrible hechizo.   
Y no debió esperar mucho, pronto observó como varios corceles iban en su búsqueda, estaba feliz de que finalmente sería libre, pero Thor parecía sentir lo contrario; no le tomó importancia a aquello, qué iba a sentir un ogro después de todo. Loki se emocionó al ver al rey allí, pero se desilusionó al notar que era un "puto leñador de bonsái" como lo llamó en su mente, aunque de inmediato se reprendió a sí mismo, alguien tan fina como él no debía tener ese vocabulario tan horroroso. 

— Es un placer conocerla al fin, mi bella Loki — saludó al monarca besando la mano derecha.

— Lord Fandral, el placer es todo mío — respondió con dulzura — si me permite, pienso que deberíamos casarnos cuanto antes. 

Loki solo intentaba que el monarca no conociera su oscuro secreto, pero su interés en casarse rompió el corazón de Thor. Entonces con cólera tomó a Loki y la subió a uno de los caballos sin cuidado alguno, pidió su recompensa la cual le fue inmediatamente dada y se marchó; ni siquiera se despidió de Loki, y ese gesto había herido a la princesa, quien sin embargo fingió que aquello no le afectaba.   
El rey ordenó comenzar el camino hacia el castillo, la boda real sería esa misma tarde. 

Y lejos de allí, camino a un solitario pantano, un ogro y un burro caminaban repletos de tensión. Uno de ellos por un amor que no pudo ser y el otro por estar esperando el momento adecuado para hablar. Y lo encontró, y le hizo ver al ogro que su idea de abandonar a Loki era una tontería, y aunque Thor no quiso prestar atención, terminó cediendo la razón a Tony; así que se encaminaron hacia el castillo. ¡Había una boda que arruinar!

Una vez en el lugar, Thor corrió a impedir la celebración, pero el burro lo detuvo. 

— Thor, esperate — empezó, deteniéndolo con sus patas — hay que hacer las cosas bien. Tienes que esperar a que el obispo diga la frase "si hay alguien que se oponga, que hable ahora o calle para siempre", y ahí es donde tú dices: yo me opongo.

— No tengo tiempo para eso — dijo desesperado y echando a correr nuevamente. 

— Espera no seas necio, escucha — le regañó Tony deteniéndolo otra vez — tú amas a ese hombre, ¿no?

— Sí.

— ¿Quieres abrazarlo?

— Sí.

— ¿Complacerlo?

— Sí.

— Pues dale, dale toda tu ternura. A las princesas les gusta lo cursi. 

Y Thor esperó, y justo cuando el obispo dijo aquellas palabras ingresó gritando un "yo me opongo". El pueblo estaba horrorizado, Loki apurado y Lord Fandral muy molesto. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Thor? — consultó Loki molesto, a él nadie le arruinaba la boda.

— Loki, no te puedes casar con él — respondió, y notó que el gesto de Loki se mezclaba entre furia y preocupación.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, pero Thor no supo responderle, no porque no conociera la respuesta sino porque la reacción de Loki lo asustaba. Loki era hermoso y él solo un ogro.

— El ogro se ha enamorado de la princesa — se burló Lord Fandral y los presentes apoyaron su acción. Loki lo miró ilusionado para después preguntar si aquello era verdad.

— Bueno, tú eres muy bonito Loki — empezó avergonzado — los vestidos te quedan muy bien y tienes el cabello muy suave. Además eres inteligente, dulce, educado — y Thor pudo seguir hablando, pero un grito de Loki lo había interrumpido. Eran las ocho de la noche. 

Loki se tapó la boca y negó, pronto una niebla luminosa empezó a envolverla. 

— Thor, este es mi secreto. Estoy hechizada — le confesó — de día soy una, pero de noche otra — y mientras la niebla le cubría por completo, los presentes se quedaron inmóviles y sin habla debido al asombro. No fue hasta que Loki cayó al suelo, que ambos, hombre y bestia reaccionaron; Thor le ayudó a levantarse, pero Lord Fandral habló.

— Qué alivio, creí que serías fea — exhaló aliviado el rey.

— Qué tal este hijueputa creyendo que yo voy a ser fea — dijo ofendido, sorprendiendo a todos — vamos para la casa, Thor. Y usted muerase, gonorrea. 

Thor obedeció a la petición, y mientras caminaban, el burro Tony se acercó para decirle "ella es tan maleducada como tú", a lo que Thor respondió "lo sé, es perfecto".

Y cuando Loki supo que el amor no tenía qué ver con apariencias sino con el corazón, quiso besar a Thor; y Thor no se negó, sino que le besó como Loki nunca antes fue besado, ni en su hechizo, ni en su real vida en Asgard. Y creyó que sería feliz para siempre, pero otra explosión le hizo saber lo equivocado que estaba. 

.

Esta vez se sentía feliz, estaba en una biblioteca. Y aunque era pequeña, el olor de los libros viejos lo hacía emocionarse.


	4. Loki y la bestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

《Sucedió hace un tiempo, por allá en donde los hombres eran guerreros y las mujeres guardaban el hogar, que en un hermoso castillo vivía un príncipe, y este era déspota y egoísta. El príncipe orgulloso y arrogante solía tratar con malas maneras a cualquiera que él pensara inferior; y resultaba ser que tristemente demasiadas personas a su parecer lo eran. Y pasó durante una oscura y tormentosa noche de invierno que alguien llamara a las puertas del castillo, el príncipe molesto había preguntado qué impertinente ser osaba a importunar tan tarde en su morada; y resultó ser que frente a él se encontraba una anciana.   
La lluvia azotaba sin piedad y no pretendía cesar pronto, los rayos danzaban en el cielo como en un baile escalofriante; y aún así miró a la anciana mujer con enojo. "Acepte esta rosa a cambio de refugio", le había dicho ella, pero el príncipe de inmediato rechazó, para qué querría él una tonta rosa, echó a la anciana a su suerte, pero esta le advirtió no dejarse llevar por las apariencias; no le importó, sino que volvió a exigir que se marchara. Entonces lo que antes fue una débil anciana se transformó en una bellísima hechicera, y aunque el príncipe intentó buscar su perdón ya era tarde, pues descubrió ella que en su corazón no habían más que malos sentimientos, en el no había amor. Y lanzó un poderoso hechizo sobre el castillo y todos quienes allí vivían, condenándolos a vivir como muebles mientras su príncipe fue transformado en una bestia; aquella no era otra que una rosa encantada, la cual se mantendría viva y hermosa hasta que cumpliera los veintiún años, después caerían uno a uno sus pétalos y debía él encontrar el amor y a la vez lograr que alguien le amara aún con aquel horroroso aspecto, antes de caer el último pétalo. De lo contrario el hechizo jamás se rompería, y estaría prisionero del cuerpo de una bestia para siempre.》

— ¿Otra vez por aquí, Loki? Pienso que ya has leído todos estos libros — le dijo alegre el guardián de la biblioteca, le parecía bueno que Loki leyera, pero a su vez se preocupaba de todos los malos comentarios que se escuchaban debido a tal actitud.

— Eso es verdad, Heimdall — respondió él haciendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo — no tenemos muchos libros, y la mayoría hablan sobre guerra y cazar. Quiero un libro que hable de otros pueblos, de distintas costumbres, quiero saber de música y de arte — y Loki pudo continuar, pero fue interrumpido.

— Alto, Loki — Heimdall lo miró temeroso — ya suficiente se habla mal de ti, no des más motivos. Nunca se sabe quién podría estar escuchando y conoces bien la costumbre, las damas no deberían siquiera asomarse por aquí.

Loki exhaló cansado y asintió, era realmente ridículo que él tuviera razón; y no podía ni quería comprender porqué, a su opinión todos tenían el derecho de aprender y descubrir, nadie debía ser atado a la ignorancia. Hizo como siempre, tomó dos libros -aunque anteriormente leídos- y se marchó.   
Gustaba de caminar de vuelta a su hogar mientras cantaba, y soñaba que allá afuera conocería más música de que la podía escuchar en la radio del pueblo; cantaba para alegrar su corazón y también cantaba para callar aquellas malas voces, personas que decían lo más hiriente que se les pudiera ocurrir. "Mírenlo, es un hombre y aún así osa a vestir como una mujer", "¡qué vergüenza! Él ha de ser un castigo para su casa", "pobre de su padre, debió reprenderlo cuando aún era tiempo. Ahora debe vivir con tal bochorno". Eran tan crueles y venenosos como podían; él nunca fue la vergüenza de su padre, él siempre lo amó así como él había decidido ser, su padre lo apoyaba y se enorgullecía de su valor, de que deseara ser diferente. Las personas eran tan solo ignorantes de la felicidad y el amor tan grandes que tenía en su hogar.

Loki era un muchacho tan repleto de energía y jovialidad, un hermoso joven de negros cabellos y sonrisa encantadora, con verdes ojos bellísimos y una piel de suave porcelana; Loki era además encantador, listo, con un corazón de oro, y una excitación desbordante por el deseo de aprender. Pero a su vez, Loki era un hombre que decidió en malos tiempos que quería ser diferente; por lo tanto estaba acostumbrado a ser perseguido y burlado, simplemente porque descubrió que amaba la sensación de un vestido femenino contra su piel. Los hombres como él eran humillados y puestos en vergüenza cada vez que se podía, era sencillamente un horror inconcebible que un hombre pudiera atraerse con otro varón; y sin embargo Loki no guardaba rencor a nadie, tan solo deseaba que llegara el día en que alguien lo aceptara y lo amara tal como era, sin querer cambiarlo, ni ponerle restricciones; solo quería un poco de libertad.

Continuó su camino haciendo caso omiso a las palabras dichas en su contra, agradecía que al menos ser homosexual ya no fuera un delito gravísimo, aunque aún fuera tan mal visto. Y cuando estaba cerca de llegar a su hogar, aquel enfadoso hombre lo atajó -como le era costumbre- por su cintura.

— Stark — dijo molesto y se quitó aquellas odiosas manos de encima — ¿qué quieres?

— Mi bella, Loki — dijo, enfadándolo. Loki era un varón aún con sus vestidos, nadie tenía porqué querer cambiar su género — quiero creer que ya has pensado en lo que te conviene y has decidido convertirte en mi esposa — Anthony Stark era un hombre que gustaba de retos, y Loki suponía el más grande para él, Loki era una fierecilla a la que debía domar y enseñar a ser sumiso, un niño salvaje a quien debía educar para adaptarse a sus necesidades. Después de todo, así es como una mujer debía ser.

— Por supuesto que he pensado en lo que me conviene — le dijo con un mal gesto que el otro no quiso entender — nunca seré tu esposa, y eso principalmente es porque soy un hombre.

— No seas tonta, mi fierecilla — respondió, molestando aún más a Loki — podemos solucionar ese problema, si tan solo abandonas ese gusto por vestir ropa masculina, yo haré que todos te vean como una dama, mi mujer — Loki no podía creerse tal irrespeto a su persona, cómo se atrevía a llamar su masculinidad como un problema. Sí, a Loki le encantaba llevar vestidos de suaves telas y vivos colores, pero también era feliz llevando unos pantalones y una camisa holgada; ese tipejo no tenía porqué decirle aquellas tonterías, y por supuesto, él nunca sería de un hombre como ese. Ni de él ni de nadie, Loki era un espíritu libre que nadie podía poseer.

— Déjame en paz — gruñó enojado — jamás seré tuyo — y se retiró, tirándole la puerta al atrevido en la cara, cuando le siguió hasta su hogar. 

Y Stark se marchó, pero no derrotado. Era un hombre obstinado y cuando alguien le decía "no", él entendía que era un reto. Estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener lo que deseaba y Loki sería suyo sin importar qué.

— Tony, hay muchas mujeres y afeminados en este u otros pueblos, ¿por qué seguir detrás de ese? — preguntó su compañero de batallas, pero más que un amigo, su títere. Refiriéndose a Loki como si no tuviera importancia alguna.

— No lo entiendes, mi gran amigo Parker — respondió recargándose en el hombro contrario — esa bella damita me ha rechazado, y nadie rechaza al gran Tony Stark. Yo me encargaré de apaciguar a la fiera en ella.

— Pero, Tony. Acaso no sabes que Loki es un... — fue interrumpido.

— Calla — mandó autoritario — mi bella Loki es una dama, porque así yo lo digo; tú como el resto deberían empezar a aceptarlo — Peter no dijo nada, tan solo asintió. Pero cómo pretendía él ganar el corazón de Loki, cuando no era capaz siquiera de aceptarlo tal cual era. Decidió no prestar atención a aquello, Anthony siempre había sido de aquellos errados pensamientos y no creía que fuera a cambiar, así como tampoco creía que alguien como Loki se dejara cortar las alas. 

Y cerca de allí, en su acogedor hogar, Loki conversaba con su padre. Este tenía por costumbre ir cada cierto tiempo a los pueblos vecinos a comerciar.

— Te extrañaré, padre — dijo siendo dramático como cada vez, y Odin rió — por favor, cuídate.

— No te preocupes, mi niño — le respondió a la vez que le tomaba una mano para hacerlo girar — ¿acaso es nuevo este vestido?

— Sí lo es — contestó feliz Loki de que alguien notara su nueva adquisición, aún si era solo su padre, aquello significaba mucho para él. Y Odin amaba ver la radiante sonrisa de su hijo, de modo que siempre se fijaba en los detalles.

— Pide — le dijo finalmente montando su caballo, y Loki le pidió como siempre una rosa. Luego ambos se despidieron. 

El camino al siguiente pueblo debía ser seguro, nunca antes tuvo ningún percance, por lo tanto no entendía porqué de pronto los lobos habían querido atacarles, ellos jamás habían hecho algo así. No pudo pensar mucho en eso, no cuando se dedicaba a huir y a salir a salvo de tal problema. Los lobos como su naturaleza dicta atacaron en manada, lanzando mordiscos, y aunque su fiel corcel quiso resistir al final no pudo y lo hizo caer para después escapar de allí.   
Odin corrió con toda la velocidad que sus cansadas piernas de anciano le permitían, creyó que sería la cena para aquellos animales, sin embargo tropezó con lo que parecía ser un gran roble tirado por un rayo, y justo cuando lo cruzó los lobos dejaron de perseguirle, era extraño sin duda, pero estaba a salvo y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Caminó a través de la maleza durante varios minutos hasta que logró vislumbrar un castillo, se acercó para darse cuenta de su magnificencia. Y como no acostumbraba a hacer, se introdujo en aquel castillo sin aviso ni permiso previo; todo era grande y lujoso allí dentro, pero abandonado. Llamó, preguntando por quien fuera que allí viviera, pero nadie respondió, entonces decidió tomar del jardín una de sus rosas para regresar a casa a la mañana siguiente; de todas maneras había perdido todo en su pelea contra los lobos, ya no había qué negociar. Se dirigió al jardín y justo al arrancar la rosa, una sombra se posó sobre él, tomándolo luego por el cuello; volteó para encontrarse a la criatura más extraña y horripilante que haya visto en toda su vida, el enorme y monstruoso cuerpo cubierto de pelaje, las grandes garras y los imponentes colmillos; todo era un conjunto de terror, digno de las obras más tétricas que pudieran realizarse. Gritó e intentó en vano soltarse de aquel fuerte agarre, la bestia le resultaba demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a robar a mi castillo? — le gritó — los ladrones pagan con su vida — sentenció para llevarlo hasta una celda en el interior del castillo, y aunque el hombre se quiso resistir, no fue competencia para aquel monstruo. 

Lejos de allí se encontraba un asustado Loki, había estado probando maquillajes antes de que el caballo de su padre llegara sin este y muy asustado. De modo que sin darse tiempo para vestirse con ropas más cómodas, montó al corcel y le ordenó llevarlo hasta su padre. Y así lo hizo, guiándolo por el bosque, hasta que se detuvo; Loki sospechó entonces que había sido ese el punto en que el animal había abandonado a su padre. Y como si fuese acto de un mágico imán, él sin saberlo iba encaminándose hacia aquel castillo.   
Todo era silencio y quietud allí dentro, sentía que lo observaban mas no había nadie allí, tan solo muebles viejos y algunos con más polvo que otros, continuó buscando, pues algo le decía que su padre se podría encontrar ahí.

No se equivocó, pudo hallar a Odin en las mazmorras de aquel castillo. Aquello le pareció a Loki un gracioso karma del destino, recordaba como Odin lo había encerrado en Asgard y ahora él podía deleitarse con el sufrimiento del viejo, sin embargo no pudo disfrutarlo, era como si los sentimientos de su yo princesa se mezclaran junto a los del Loki real, era tan confuso para él, o tal vez no odiaba a Odin como quería hacerse creer. Después de todo, el padre de todo le había salvado de morir, dándole abrigo y una familia, no podía ser tan malo. Loki quiso gritar, aquella maraña de sentimientos lo tenía a punto de enloquecer, esperaba que su tonto hermano estuviera sufriendo tanto como él.

— Loki, vete — pidió alarmado el anciano — vete antes de que sea tarde.

— No te dejaré, padre — sentenció — yo te sacaré de aquí.

— Loki, cuidado — gritó, quiso advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde. La bestia lo había tomado por los hombros con rudeza. Loki se asustó pero intentaba recordar que solo era un hechizo, aunque uno bastante real del que no se recuperaría pronto.

Gracias al vestido y maquillaje, combinado con su suave cabello suelto, le ayudaron a Loki a engañar sin saberlo a la bestia y hacerle creer que era una mujer; y cuando el monstruo le ordenó que debía marcharse o tomar el lugar de su padre, no lo dudó antes de sacrificarse a sí mismo. Lo cierto era que Loki estaba asustado, al menos en los otros cuentos habían príncipes azules, pero este tenía a una bestia, cualquier paso en falso podría suponer un ataque.   
Y su padre se marchó prometiendo que volvería con ayuda para salvarlo. 

— Camina — ordenó tosco la bestia, no era salvaje solo por fuera, sino que por dentro también. Y Loki se preguntó que parte de él podría estar más podrida.

Resultó ser que la bestia no pretendía que él durmiera en una celda, tal vez no era tan tirano después de todo. Sino que lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación con una gran cama, habían muebles vivientes limpiando y estos se sorprendieron cuando Loki no se asustó, pero tomaron aquello como una buena señal; tal vez había llegado al fin el amor para su príncipe.   
La bestia se despidió, pero antes de que pudiera salir, la voz de Loki lo detuvo.

— Quisiera saber al menos el nombre de mi carcelero — pidió, a lo que el monstruoso ser frente a él se volteó apenas un poco para con voz áspera responder "Thor" — por supuesto — dijo, "por supuesto que ibas a ser tú, tonto hermano mayor" pensó para tranquilizarse, pero luego recordó lo impulsivo que solía ser Thor y se preocupó de más.

Los días pasaron y Loki y Thor se dedicaban a discutir por todo, cualquier tontería era buena excusa para formar una pelea; Loki sentía que no lo soportaba, y Thor quería destrozarlo con sus propias garras. Eran dos niños tontos, porque Thor sabía que necesitaba enamorar a alguien aún si este era hombre, porque sí, Loki había decidido utilizar ropas masculinas según él para importunarlo, lo que no sabía era que al príncipe Thor poco le importaba la apariencia. Después de años viviendo como una bestia, las prioridades empiezan a cambiar; y Loki sabía que debía conseguir su "felices para siempre" para escapar del hechizo, y de todas formas no quería poner de su parte. Sabía que su padre estaría buscando ayuda, alguien que le creyera que en lo profundo del bosque habitaba una bestia que había secuestrado a su preciado hijo, alguien que no pensara que era un viejo loco; y sabía que debía enamorar a Thor antes de que eso ocurriera, porque no sabe que podrían hacer los hombres. En el cuento original Stark o Gastón disparaba a la bestia, pero siempre habían cambios inesperados. Por ejemplo en su pasada estadía en el reino de Shrek, él no fue un ogro feo, sino que para hacerle batalla a su lengua de plata, caída la noche no podía controlar el vocabulario soez y vulgar que salía de él. Por lo tanto estaba preocupado, pero Thor tampoco quería poner de su parte y sin duda él no le rogaría a nadie.

— Ven — mandó tan brusco como era posible, y lo tomó de un brazo cuando Loki no quiso obedecer.

— Sueltame — gritó con enojo, pero Thor no se detuvo, sino que se lo tiró al hombro para llegar más rápido a su destino.

— Dijiste que te gusta leer — dijo para abrir la puerta de la biblioteca y lanzarlo allí sin cuidado — es tuya — los ojos de Loki brillaron y por primera vez no le tomó importancia al comportamiento salvaje de Thor, sino que se dedicó a estar emocionado por su obsequio; jamás le habían regalado una biblioteca, y esa era incluso más extensa que la de Asgard. La magia de Disney, debía ser.

Y allí se quedó, totalmente feliz, leyendo trozos de cada libro. Habían libros sobre músicos, sobre artistas antiguos, habían los que relataban distintas y llamativas culturas... Thor se había retirado sin que pudiera notarlo y cuando oscureció un candelabro interrumpió su mágica tranquilidad.

— Lamento interrumpir tu lectura, joven Loki — se disculpó Hogun — el amo pregunta si desea acompañarlo en la cena.

De manera inmediata Loki dio un sí, para luego reprenderse por no saber controlar sus emociones; pero Hogun no le prestó atención a aquello, tan solo lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación para que pudiera arreglarse, y Loki decidió usar un vestido otra vez.

La mesa era exageradamente larga y había comida suficiente para alimentar a todo el ejército asgardiano, Loki se sentó a un extremo para descubrir pronto que Thor estaba tan alejado que debían gritar para poder conversar, harto de eso, se levantó para sentarse cerca de él. Thor se tensó un momento, pero rápido sus músculos se relajaron.

Después de cenar, hubo un tiempo de cómodo silencio, hasta que Natasha la tetera comenzó a cantar, Loki lo sabía, era ese baile el que desataría el amor de ambos, entonces besaría a Thor y sería libre.

Se oye una canción  
Que hace suspirar  
Y habla al corazón  
De una sensación  
Grande como el mar.

Eran dos seres unidos bailando como uno solo, dejándose llevar por la hermosa música, en secreto a Loki siempre le habían gustado aquellos temas tan románticos de Disney.

Algo entre los dos  
Cambia sin querer  
Nace una ilusión  
Tiemblan de emoción.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Loki piso por accidente a Thor.

Bella y bestia son.

— No sabes bailar — se burló la bestia, haciendo enojar a Loki.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Has sido tú quien ha bailado mal, yo jamás pise a alguien antes.

— Por supuesto, puedo ver a un grupo grande haciendo fila para bailar contigo — se burló de nuevo, y los hechizados artefactos parecían querer golpearlos a ambos por necios.

— Eres una estúpida bestia, es lo que siempre has sido. Aún sin hechizo — le gritó para irse corriendo a encerrar a su habitación, Thor era un tonto. Fue solo un pequeño accidente, no tenía porqué burlarse.

Loki se encerró en su alcoba a llorar, no podía creer que una burla del tonto de Thor le afectara tanto, y culpó al hecho de que era una princesa de sus lágrimas dramáticas; sin embargo poco pudo descargar su sufrimiento, pues su padre había llegado junto a Stark y un grupo de hombres armados. Escuchó gritos salvajes y bajó rápido para encontrarse a su bestia peleando contra todos aquellos.

— Ayudenlo — gritó Loki y antes de acabar los muebles y demás artículos hechizados ya estaban dándole pelea a aquellos hombres, muchos de los cuales huyeron despavoridos o bien se desmayaron por la sorpresa. Stark siguió a Thor que intentaba escapar.

— Alto ahí, bestia. Entregate — ordenó Stark, pero Thor siguió escapando.

— Basta, ya dejalo en paz — le gritó Loki nervioso, no quería que esto llegara más allá, su baile debió funcionar.

— Aléjate, Loki — mandó — yo te protegeré, mi delicada flor. 

Loki no podía estar más molesto, pues todo su esfuerzo para que el tonto de Anthony Stark se fuera, no daban resultados. El hombre estaba dispuesto a matar a Thor sin importar qué.   
Y de ese modo ambos, hombre y bestia se vieron atrapados en una lucha a muerte que sería conveniente no describir; una lucha en la que las balas habían alcanzado el cuerpo de Thor numerosas veces, y en la que la sed de sangre había acabado con la vida de un hombre.

Loki estaba sobre sus rodillas, llorando mientras veía el cuerpo bestial de su hermano agonizar. No eran más que un par de tontos, no logró su final feliz y eso sin duda significaba que se quedarían allí para siempre. Él era la lengua de plata, cómo fue que no pudo enamorar a Thor.   
Y lloró más, porque después de mucho tiempo, lo único que quería era estar en casa siendo mimado por su madre, haciéndole travesuras a Thor, y recibiendo los regaños de un padre que pronto suspiraba y lo dejaba ir. Siempre fue feliz y querido en Asgard, y se daba cuenta ahora que lo perdía todo. No podía dolerle más, quería estrangular a Thor por hacerles esto, pero a su vez deseaba tirarse sobre su pecho peludo y llorar como un niño. Sin embargo, solo se quedó sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba con gran dolor. Y Thor lo miró fijamente por un momento, como si de pronto una verdad le hubiera pegado con demasiada fuerza. Él estaba muriendo, y solo por ese corto momento pudo recordar su realidad.

— Perdoname, Loki — le dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible, y Loki lloró con más ganas. Lloraba por miedo, por cólera, por no poder regresar a Asgard, por perder a Thor. Ya no sabía exactamente porqué lo hacía, tan solo sabía que su corazón estaba destrozado.

— Eres un tonto — le dijo intentando una sonrisa, y lo besó. Selló sus labios aún cuando él sabía que nada pasaría, porque no habían logrado enamorarse; lo besó por el deseo de probar la miel y sentir el fuego de los labios del dios rubio. Thor no lo besó, sino que sus ojos se cerraron. Pero él no estaba muerto, sino que una magia lo envolvió.

Y terminado aquel espectáculo de luces y escarcha observó a Loki con la mirada brillante, repleta de un cariño que el embaucador jamás le había notado. Y Loki se quiso preguntar cómo había sido posible que la bestia se fuera, para dejar ver el musculoso cuerpo de Thor, sin una sola herida; tan solo él con su pecho desnudo, siendo sexy sin darse cuenta. Quiso, pero no fue necesario, porque la respuesta cayó en él como balde de agua fría: Thor lo amaba, así como él amaba a Thor. Todas sus traiciones no eran más que majaderías, tonterías de un niño necio que jamás podrían borrar años de una vida feliz.

Le sonrió a Thor con cariño, y le estiró los brazos en una clara invitación, y cuando este quiso besarlo, de nuevo otra explosión vino a él. 

.

Se vio en una gran y cómoda cama, ¡qué bueno! Al menos esta vez sería poderoso y rico. Se miró el extraño pero sexy traje y meneó las caderas para su propia satisfacción; luego salió al balcón que ofrecía su habitación, ¿desde cuándo tenía un amistoso tigre como mascota?


	5. Loki, Thor; Arabia y una lámpara maravillosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Hola, queridos lectores. Bienvenidos a mi historia; lugar de magia, música, recuerdos y las mejores y más baratas referencias.   
Les puedo mostrar a quien pasó de ser una triste sirvienta y ha logrado reinar, ¿no? Bien, ¿qué les parece este hechizo en contra de una lengua de plata? ¡Alto! No se vayan aún, veo que solo están buscando lo mejor; entonces dejen que les muestre ¡este capítulo! No, no, no. Este no es un capítulo cualquiera; como en muchas obras, no deben dejarse llevar por una mala introducción.   
En este capítulo cambió la vida de un joven, que sin saberlo era un diamante en bruto. ¿Les gustaría leer la historia? Todo comienza en una noche oscura: 

— Has llegado tarde — reclamó con enojo la mujer.

— Lo lamento, Jane — se excusó su amigo, el doctor Selvig — he tenido contratiempos.

— No me importa — habló fría, juntando dos partes de lo que parecía ser una abeja mágica, y esta resplandeció, guiándolos al tesoro que deseaban poseer. 

Jane, Erik y la parlanchina Darcy, observaron impresionados como de las desérticas arenas se levantaba la imponente entrada a una misteriosa cueva. "¿Quién osa interrumpir mi sueño?" les habían preguntado con la voz más profunda y tenebrosa jamás escuchada. 

— Yo, el humilde ladrón — respondió Selvig, pero su respuesta pareció no agradar. Solo uno podría ingresar en aquella cueva, y él no era ese elegido; sin embargo poco le importó la advertencia y se adentró. 

Apenas colocar el segundo pie adentro, todo empezó a desvanecerse como guiado por una feroz tormenta de arena, fue como si la cueva misma le hubiese hecho una trampa, pues si se hubiera iniciado a derrumbar tan solo al tener un pie adentro, tal vez hubiera logrado escapar. Pero no pasó así, y para cuando todo terminó, no habían rastros de la cueva ni de Selvig. "Busca al diamante en bruto" se les dijo a las dos sobrevivientes de aquella destrucción. 

— Busca al diamante en bruto, busca al diamante en bruto — repitió Darcy quejosa, mientras andaba sobre el hombro de Jane — nunca nos apoderaremos de esa maldita lámpara.

— Tranquila, mi querida Darcy — respondió la castaña con paciencia — ya encontraremos a ese diamante en bruto. 

No tan lejos de allí, un joven se encontraba huyendo de los guardias. Su apariencia: rubio, con ojos azules, en apariencia fuerte, de largos cabellos; pero era a la vez un ladrón, su ropa sucia y gastada, podrían ya llamarse "harapos", su cabello sucio y mal cepillado, su tostada piel no era la más cuidada.

Y este joven delincuente huía por haberse robado un trozo de pan, estaban en Arabia, nadie roba en Arabia; cortarle las manos haría que pensara de nuevo antes de querer tomar lo que no era suyo, tristemente habían otros como él, aunque Thor era el único que había logrado burlar a los guardias del mercado tantas veces.   
Corrió entre la multitud y se subió a los techos, acompañado siempre de su fiel y glotón amigo: Volstagg, el mono. Y los guardias eran agresivos, estaban tan hartos de los delitos y burlas del muchacho, que una vez desenvainadas las espadas, no les importó lanzar a matar; pero otra vez Thor fue más rápido. 

— Eso estuvo cerca, Volstagg — dijo tirándose al suelo, en un lugar en donde pudieron esconderse. Y una vez ambos sentados y tranquilos, partió el pan en dos y le ofreció uno al mono que lo recibió feliz y hambriento. Pero entonces los notó, dos niños sucios con cara de tugurio que parecían no haber comido en semanas; cualquiera les habría ignorado, principalmente cuando tienes que huir de una manada de salvajes que quieren asesinarte, pero era Thor y Thor es sinónimo de Thorpe, de modo tal les dio su parte del pan, para luego tomar la parte del pan de un muy enfadado mono y partirlo nuevamente por la mitad. Y como no iba a estar enojado Volstagg, si aquel trozo no le quitaba el hambre a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Comieron en silencio, con Thor ignorando las malas miradas que le daba su amigo. Ya sabía que era cada vez más difícil conseguir comida, pero no podía dejar con hambre a dos pequeños e inocentes niños. Qué importaba ya, pensar en eso era pérdida de tiempo. 

Cerca, se encontraba el castillo del sultán y en sus adentros la bellísima princesa Loki, enfadada andaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. 

— No lo acepto — dijo rotundo — qué tal, ahora resulta que no puedo salir cuando yo quiera, sino que tengo que pedir permiso y llevar guardias. Ay no, yo no pido permiso y tampoco perdón. 

Loki estaba sumamente molesto, cuando se vio en aquella habitación tan lujosa y espaciosa, creyó que tendría todo lo que quisiera. Pero no fue así, sino que debía seguir protocolos y ser muy correcto, nunca salir solo, nada de fiestas, nada de salidas nocturnas. Lo peor era que estaba en Arabia, y allí todo es incorrecto.

Su mascota, un hermoso e imponente tigre llamado Bruce le observó molesto, la rebelde princesita siempre hacía un espectáculo de enormes magnitudes cada vez que se le negaba un capricho. 

— No me mires así, Bruce. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Soy una prisionera en mi propio hogar — reclamó, siendo lo más dramático que pudo — aquí nunca lograré ser feliz, nunca seré yo misma — y Bruce le alcanzó su paño para lágrimas valorado en cien millones de euros, porque sí. Su padre había hecho traer la fina tela desde un hermoso país llamado Italia. Y Loki se secó los ojos con delicadeza. 

Caminó un rato más, quejándose de la triste vida que tenía; porque podía ser la hija de un sultán, heredada de una enorme fortuna, la hermosa y poderosa Loki; pero como no le permitían salir de noche, entonces se molestaba el muchachito. Finalmente lo decidió, se marcharía, porque a Loki nadie le dice no. 

— Entiende, Bruce. No puedo continuar con este estilo de vida tan miserable que llevo, debo escapar para poder ser feliz. 

Y dichas estas palabras la princesa huyó de su casa, pero lo que no sabía es que era una escuincla que tenía todo cuanto quisiera y las calles eran crueles y peligrosas; no iba a durar un solo día.   
Y como si hubiese sido maldición las anteriores líneas, Loki que caminaba por el mercado observó un puesto de manzanas, se veían tan frescas y dulces que no pudo evitar tomar una y darle un mordisco. 

— Muy bien, paga — ordenó el vendedor estirando su mano, "¿pagar?" respondió, una pregunta bastante estúpida a decir verdad, y luego había quienes creían que el torpe era Thor — ladrona — gritó el hombre con cólera. Cómo había podido ser tan tonto, era obvio que debía pagar, pero su cólera por serle negado un permiso no lo hizo pensar correctamente. Perfecto, ahora sería la sexy y hermosa princesa manca. 

No supo qué hacer, Loki jamás había sido bueno en los combates, lo suyo era traicionar, apuñalar cuando menos lo esperaban. Él era más de utilizar la cabeza, no los puños; y es que no le gustaba decirlo, pero su entrenamiento había sido dado por su madre, por lo que peleaba como toda una diva y ahora sumándole a eso ser una princesa, todo era un completo caos. Intentaba defenderse pero era difícil, y justo cuando el vendedor planeaba cortarle las manos, un joven rubio y su mono lo estaban salvando. Corrió tomado de la mano de aquel hombre sin parar a ver de quién se trataba, y cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final y los guardias iban a atraparlos, la única opción era saltar. 

— ¿Confías en mí? — preguntó el rubio ofreciendo una mano, y Loki lo observó con ojos entrecerrados, ese tonto, por su culpa estaban en ese problema y todavía se atrevía a preguntar semejante cosa.

— Obvio no — le respondió con voz molesta, pero acabó dándole la mano para saltar, porque prefería romperse una pierna a quedar sin manos. 

Los tres intentaban calmar sus respiraciones, habían logrado burlar a los guardias. Es que su mala costumbre de estar haciendo travesuras que siempre salen mal, no se le quitaba ni viviendo en el universo de Disney. De pronto los hermanos tugurio se aparecieron nuevamente, viendo con gesto de hambre la manzana de Loki que apenas tenía un fino mordisco. 

— Ah, no. Esta es mi manzana — les dijo con mala cara, ganándose la simpatía de Volstagg — largo, a dar lástima en otro lado. 

Y por supuesto que no les dio, o sea Loki no iba a pasar por todos esos peligros para después simplemente regalar su manzana a un par de mocosos que ni conocía. Thor lo miró sin creer su crueldad, pero él no le prestó atención; entonces se sentaron para que Loki pudiera comer la fruta con calma, y para molestia del mono, la princesa ni siquiera le ofreció un mordisco.

Y su tranquilidad les trajo problemas, nunca debieron sentarse a comer tan relajados, o bien, sentarse a esperar que Loki comiera. Un par de guardias los habían atrapado. 

— Les ordeno soltarme — gritó, pero nadie le obedeció debido a la capucha que llevaba — ¿acaso no saben quien soy?

— Cállate — le ordenó el guardia que sujetaba a Thor. A Loki nadie lo mandaba a callar.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, estúpido? — dijo, quitándose la capucha. Y ambos guardias quedaron sorprendidos al ver allí a la princesa — yo soy la princesa Loki, y les ordeno liberar a este hombre.

— Lo lamento princesa — dijo uno de ellos, y ambos lo reverenciaron — son órdenes de Jane, usted podría hablar con ella.

— Por supuesto que lo haré — dijo molesto, esa tipa tenía que estarse metiendo con él, siempre — ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Thor — le respondió, Loki ya lo sabía solo quería estar seguro. 

Los guardias se llevaron a Thor a la prisión y él fue escoltado de vuelta al castillo, eso sí que era vergonzoso, se escapa de su casa y no tarda ni un día fuera.   
Pronto su padre corrió en su encuentro, y aunque cualquiera pensaría que se llevó una gran reprimenda, lo único que recibió fue una alegre bienvenida. "El hijo descarriado ha regresado". 

— Mi dulce y hermosa princesa — se alegró su padre después del temor tan horrible que le hizo pasar su rebelde hija — tuve tanto miedo por ti.

— Aquí estoy padre — respondió tomando con delicadeza las manos de aquel hombre — Oh, padre. En la calle conocí a un muchacho, lo han encerrado, pide a Jane que lo libere. 

Y así lo complació, mandó a llamar a su gran visir para ordenarle poner en libertad a ese muchacho que Loki había conocido. Porque no importaba si era un ladrón y merecía estar allí, si su hija lo quería libre y robando, entonces eso tendría. 

— Pero, gran maestro — empezó Jane con una reverencia — el muchacho es una rata callejera, un ladrón.

— Eso no es verdad — gritó Loki molesto — padre, dile que lo libere. 

El gesto triste de su princesa no dejó ni que lo pensara, de inmediato ordenó a Jane dejar en libertad a aquel joven llamado Thor; y esta se marchó aceptando la orden. 

Yendo hasta las crueles cárceles, nos encontramos con un anciano de descuidado aspecto, muy delgado, y un poquito mal de la cabeza; tal vez tantos años en prisión le habían valido aquella locura. Y a su lado, el joven Thor escuchaba su historia; era demasiado fantasiosa para ser real, pero qué más podía hacerse en la prisión. El hombre le relataba la historia de un artefacto mágico: una lámpara, la cual les concedería tres deseos; una tontería que como era obvio no se creyó, hasta que el anciano le mostró dos partes de un insecto de oro y le dijo que podía ayudarle a escapar si le ayudaba. Libertad a cambio de ayudar al viejo loco, nada mal.

Y así, de una extraña manera sumamente fácil, el hombre abrió una vía de escape. Ahora solo debían llegar al desierto y obtener esa lámpara. 

— Muy bien, muy bien — dijo el delgado hombrecillo uniendo las partes de la abeja, una vez esta brilló, ambos la siguieron veloces. 

Y como si la historia se repitiera, ante ellos volvió a levantarse imponente la entrada a una cueva misteriosa que albergaba numerosos tesoros. Thor se encontró a sí mismo muy sorprendido, no podía creer que la historia de aquel anciano fuera real.

Entonces la voz profunda sonó, "¿quién osa interrumpir mi sueño? Fue la pregunta que los dejó congelados un corto momento, pero rápidamente el viejo instó a Thor a responder. 

— Yo — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Quién yo?

— Thor.

— Muy bien, entra. 

Y Thor se adentró allí sabiendo que debía buscar una lámpara, una vez dentro se le advirtió además que no debía tocar nada de lo que allí había. Únicamente la lámpara podía ser suya.

El rubio se maravilló, seguramente ni siquiera el sultán era tan rico como quien lograra poseer todo el tesoro que brillaba ante sus ojos: oro, rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes, y más bellezas se amontonaban para el deleite de su vista; y Volstagg compartía su asombro, con apenas un puñado de aquello podrían vivir decentemente y dejar de robar. 

Caminaron buscando la lámpara, era complicado encontrar ese simple artefacto cuando había tantas hermosuras brillantes por ver, y ambos sintieron que los seguían, ¿acaso no estaban solos allí dentro? Se preguntaron para voltear, pero nadie había ahí. Una vez más, y otra, y otra; hasta que enojado Volstagg la descubrió: una alfombra mágica. Bueno, eso podría servirles después; así que la llamó y la dejó caminar junto a ellos.

Y después de mucho andar finalmente encontraron lo que habían estado buscando, Thor la tomó exhalando con alivio, para después darse cuenta que su mono había tomado una enorme joya que se veía extrañamente como un trozo de cerdo asado, pero que obviamente no lo era. Le gritó con cólera y este intentó devolverla, pero era tarde; pronto la cueva empezó a desplomarse y ellos no encontraron mejor opción que subir a la alfombra e intentar escapar, y lo hubieran logrado, pero al llegar a las afueras el anciano que no era otra más que Jane les había traicionado, quitándoles la lámpara y enviándolos a su muerte. 

— Ese anciano traidor — se quejó Thor como si no estuviese ya acostumbrado a ser traicionado, bueno tal vez siendo árabe no, pero en Asgard Loki lo traicionaba todo el tiempo. Aunque claro, él no tenía memorias de su pasado. Y Volstagg para redimirse le mostró la lámpara, la cual de un rápido movimiento había podido arrebatar al anciano; y eso le ganó un fuerte abrazo de Thor. Luego la observó entre sus manos un momento — está un poco sucia, creo que dice algo — dijo y seguido la escupió, porque todos saben que no hay mejor limpiador que la saliva. 

Apenas frotarla tres veces la lámpara se removió entre sus manos, produciendo un destello luminoso que los hizo asustarse. Y de pronto, salió de allí un genio. 

— Ay, diez mil años dormido — se quejó el mago llamado Stephen — pueden provocar fuerte tortícolis — y se volteó hacia ellos para encontrarse con un joven que aunque de aspecto rudo, se notaba inocente y carismático. Se alegraba de que no fuese algún odioso arrogante — ¿sorprendido, amo?

— Yo... ¿soy tu amo? — cuestionó muy confundido.

— Deja que te lo muestre de otra forma — de inmediato una música pegajosa empezó a sonar, el genio bailaba mientras realizaba ilusiones; era todo un espectáculo con ritmo. ¿se había drogado y no supo cuando? No importaba, Thor y los otros dos disfrutaron el espectáculo de magia, luces, y música que les brindaba el genio. — aplausos, aplausos. 

— Así que tengo tres deseos, vaya que genio tan poderoso — dijo mirando a alfombra y al mono — yo creo que ni siquiera podría sacarnos de aquí, mejor vayamos a buscar una salida — mencionó de manera muy inteligente, ¿desde cuándo era Thor tan listo? Nunca lo sabríamos. Y aquellas simples palabras hicieron enfadar muchísimo a un genio, que con toda la ira que su voz pudo mostrar les ordenó subir sobre la alfombra y los sacó de allí. 

— ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? — le discutió al insolente — ahora te quedan dos deseos.

— Querrás decir tres deseos, yo jamás pedí salir de la cueva. Eso fue por tu voluntad — respondió, haciendo que se desencajara la mandíbula de Stephen. Y es que era verdad, Thor jamás lo pidió, sino que él se lo dio en un ataque de enojo. Y una vez entendido eso, el genio procedió a explicarle las reglas: no hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien, no matar, y no traer a los muertos — Bien, hay una chica.

— Error — gritó Stephen — las reglas.

— No, no — de excusó de inmediato — es que ella es tan hermosa, tiene unos ojos verdes tan maravillosos, y su sonrisa — el gesto de bobo enamorado era impresionante — pero es la princesa, y la única forma sería que yo fuera... Espera, ¿genio podrías convertirme en príncipe?

— Las palabras mágicas — pidió, a lo que Thor las pronunció en seguida. 

Magia de nuevo, destellos de luz muy brillante, música otra vez. Todo era tan emocionante, pronto su deseo iba cobrando vida; su vestimenta real era exquisita, sus tesoros números, y su mono fue transformado en un poderoso y enorme elefante. 

Gloria al príncipe Thoribio  
Viva el príncipe Thoribio

El desfile por las calles árabes había comenzado, se presentaría ante el sultán y pediría la mano de la hermosa princesa Loki en matrimonio. 

Príncipe Thoribio honor a ti Thoribio Ababwa  
De rodillas a sus pies quedense ahí   
Felices admiraran,con dominguero salaam,   
su séquito sensacional,sin mentir 

El desfile real incluía exhibición de plumas, esclavos que llevaban su oro, camellos, mamíferos extraños de helio, un mago y bailarinas hermosas.

Príncipe Thoribio reinas aquí Thoribio Ababwa  
es más fuerte que diez hombres del visir   
Las hordas enfrentara,   
a mas de cien vencerá  
¿Quién a esos tontos mandó?   
Fue el principe Thoribio. 

Para cuando la canción estaba a punto de acabar, habían ingresado al gran salón sin ser invitados. El sultán alegre bailó con ellos y se emocionó creyendo que tal vez Loki no rechazaría a este joven príncipe.

— Espléndido, absolutamente espléndido — se maravilló el gran maestro con todo aquel espectáculo.

— Me temo, príncipe Thoribio, que no puede venir aquí sin previa invitación — dijo seria Jane, y el sultán le pidió no ser tan amargada y dejarse llevar por la fiesta.

— He venido a pedir la mano de la princesa Loki en matrimonio — respondió altanero.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que Loki lo aceptará?

— Yo soy el príncipe Thoribio Ababwa, bastará con que me conozca para que me acepte.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo Loki llegando de pronto, haciéndose la gran diva ofendida — ¿cómo se atreven? Yo no soy un premio que deben ganar — y sin más, dio dramática media vuelta y se echó a correr tan fina y delicada como le fue posible. 

Los tres hombres admiraron al femenino joven correr con tal gracia. Por que sí, Loki sigue siendo un muchacho vestido de chica y por eso él es llamado princesa, cómo es eso posible en Arabia, podrán preguntarse. Y la respuesta es fácil: la magia inclusiva de Disney.   
Decidieron luego que sería oportuno dejar a la princesa sola para que pudiera pensar y su enojo se calmara, mientras tanto ellos conversarían más sobre el tema que había llevado al príncipe Thoribio hasta el palacio. 

De tal modo, pasado un tiempo prudente, él príncipe Thoribio se acercó a los aposentos de la princesa. 

— ¿Princesa? — llamó desde el balcón de su habitación. Y Loki salió junto a su tigre, sería mejor que escogiera bien sus palabras, porque Loki no parecía tener dudas de usar en su contra a aquel enorme felino.

— ¿Qué quiere? — respondió ofendida, a lo que el príncipe le respondió que tan solo hablar — ¿hablar? ¿Y quién es usted?

— Soy Thoribio, el príncipe Thoribio Ababwa — respondió con orgullo y Loki rodó los ojos. "Te ves tan diferente que casi no noto que eres Thor" pensó la princesa. 

— No me importa, salta del balcón y muérete — le dijo y se asustó cuando el tonto se lanzó, con Thor muerto cómo iba a tener su final feliz — ay, como eres bruto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó divertido al notar la preocupación de Loki, y este se admiró con su alfombra mágica — podríamos dar una vuelta, ¿confías en mí? — y le ofreció una mano para que pudiera subir.

— Claro que no, o sea ni te conozco. Que pregunta tan estúpida — dijo y sin embargo se subió, porque no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de viajar en alfombra mágica. 

Volaron cerca de las nubes y Loki se maravilló, todo era perfecto, las aves, el viento que golpeaba con delicadeza su rostro, las estrellas; y pudo seguir en aquella ensoñación, pero Thor empezó a cantarle algo sobre mostrarle un mundo fantástico y espléndido donde habían cosas maravillosas, y todo lo conocerían juntos sobre su alfombra. O sea, aparte de cursi, cantaba horrible. 

— Ay, una hormiga — dijo Loki de pronto, para distraerle a ver si se callaba de una buena vez. Y funcionó; el resto del viaje lo hicieron en agradable silencio, con Thor observando lo bien que se veía ese pequeño trasero contra su alfombra y Loki fingiendo no darse cuenta, ya que le encantaba sentirse deseada.   
Finalmente decidieron regresar, porque Loki había salido sin permiso y si su padre se enteraba que el príncipe Thoribio la había llevado a un paseo nocturno, iba a estar muy molesto. 

— Me divertí — le hizo saber estando recostada a la protección de su balcón, mientras Thor continuaba en la alfombra — una lástima que Volstagg no hubiera venido.

— No te preocupes, no le gusta... — contestó, dándose una bofetada mental por ser un tonto.

— Lo sabía, ¿acaso pensabas que no me daría cuenta? — dijo haciéndose la ofendida — dime quien eres, y que sea la verdad.

— La verdad es que soy cosplayer, pero también soy un príncipe.

— Oh — exclamó, no podía creer la excusa tan ridícula que se le había ocurrido a Thor — en ese caso, buenas noches mi apuesto príncipe — le despidió con una dulce sonrisa y la alfombra sirvió de ayuda para que pudieran unir sus labios. Loki se adentró en su alcoba pensando en lo extraño que fue besar a Thor y no caer en una explosión. 

Y sin aviso previo, Thor fue tomado en secuestro y lanzado al mar para que muriera. Jane planeaba tomar a Loki como esposa, no porque la amara sino para crecer en poder, y no iba a permitir que un principillo de quién sabe dónde arruinara sus planes. Con el príncipe Thoribio Ababwa fuera de su camino, sería solo momentos antes de tener al malcriado ese a su voluntad.

El genio salió de su lámpara molesto, "ya no me puedo bañar en paz" había dicho antes de observar el cuerpo de su amo ahogándose. Y ahora qué hacía, no podía salvarlo y hacer trampa, pero tampoco podría dejarlo morir. Lo tomó como un segundo deseo y lo salvó. 

Al siguiente día Loki fue avisado sobre la muerte de Thor, por todos los demonios, ahora cómo iba a tener su final feliz. Pero con lo que no contaba Jane era que de Thor se le iba a presentar allí mismo. 

— Vamos, Jane. Diles que quisiste ahogarme — respondió, haciendo que Loki y el gran maestro miraran a la gran visir horrorizados.

— Una clara mentira — respondió, a lo que el sultán repitió sus palabras. Para bien de todos, el falso príncipe resultaba ser muy listo cuando quería, y notó que Jane controlaba al sultán.

— Jane — exclamó molesto, ofendido, inquietado — tú, ruin — y mandó a apresarla, pero esta como la vieja bruja que era, se escapó. 

Todo parecía ir muy bien y cuando a Thor se le ocurrió la muy brillante idea de decirle a Loki que en realidad era pobre y no cosplayer, dejó la lámpara para que manos sucias pudieran tomarla. Las manos de Jane.

La malvada mujer frotó la lámpara, haciéndole saber al genio que ahora era a ella a quien debía servir. Su primer deseo fue convertirse en sultán; y con eso se valió para torturar a la princesa y a su padre, manteniéndolos atados y siendo humillados a su antojo.   
Thor ingresó con cuidado, pero fue sorprendido, sin embargo al notar ella que su fuerza no era comparable a la del príncipe pidió su segundo deseo: ser una poderosa hechicera. Loki se ofendió con aquello, esa ridícula jamás llegaría ni a aprendiz de bruja de barrios pobres, ni para hacer agua de calzón iba a servir; pero a la vez observaba a su hermano pelear contra el monstruo y se sentía tan orgulloso, su Thor era tan fuerte y libre de todo miedo, él nunca decía que no a los retos, y lo más importante era que Thor nunca lo abandonaba. 

— Te crees muy poderosa, ¿no? — dijo Thor cuando Jane en un intento de mostrarle su poder se había convertido en serpiente, y era tan grande y larga que Thor creyó que podría rodear el planeta completo.

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió con una exagerada "S" en su acento.

— Pues no lo eres — le hizo saber, él tenía una idea. Y le parecía que era la mejor que podía tener — el genio es más poderoso que tú, él te dio tu poder y también puede quitártelo — Stephen intentó por todos los medios que cerrara la boca, diciéndole a Jane que no escuchara a un chiquillo tonto, pero esta al notar que Thor tenía razón en lo dicho, ordenó al genio convertirla en la genio más poderosa que haya existido jamás. 

— Bien hecho, Thorpe — le dijo Stephen, pues junto a Loki había hablado antes y la princesa le había dicho que había reconocido a Thor desde el inicio, por lo que decidieron llamarlo Thorpe. Y dicho eso, complació a la mujer. 

Nunca se había visto un espectáculo como aquel, la maldad podía sentirse en el ambiente. La risa macabra de Jane le daba a todo un aspecto mucho más tétrico; todo era una pesadilla. 

— Poderes cósmicos y fenomenales. Aquí dentro de esta pequeña lamparita — dijo Thor divertido, y con su ropa hecha trizas, ya a nadie le quedaba duda que no era más que el ladrón que había sido atrapado unos días antes. 

El genio le felicitó feliz, ese muchacho sí que tenía talento. Demasiado listo; y le dio un abrazo fuerte para pedir luego el honor de deshacerse de la lámpara. Le fue concedido, pero como él mismo es un genio y sabe que podría volver, no iba a hacer alguna tontería como lanzarlo lejos. Sino que abrió un río de ácido y echó la lámpara allí, destruyendo a Jane para siempre. 

— Loki, yo lo siento tanto — se disculpó avergonzado Thor por su mentira — iba a decirte la verdad.

— Thor — dijo triste Loki, y seguido volteó a ver a su padre. Era verdad que Thor no era un príncipe, pero había sido el héroe que los había salvado; y la verdad era que Thor siempre era el héroe que lo salvaba, incluso de sí mismo. Lo amaba, y deseaba casarse con él, ya no tenía porqué rechazar más pretendientes. 

El sultán hizo un gesto de desagrado, nunca le había gustado ver a su bella princesa triste, pero ese joven era un simple aldeano y únicamente un príncipe es digno de casarse con la princesa. Sin saber qué decir observó como los ojos de su dulce niño se enrojecían; eso era todo. 

— Basta, soy el sultán — declaró ganándose la atención de los presentes — y digo que la nueva ley es que la princesa pueda casarse con quien ella quiera. 

Loki no podía creerlo, estaba tan emocionada que saltó a los brazos de Thor y este le dio una vuelta romántica y repleta de energía. "Te quiero a ti" le había dicho, y se miraron con ojos ilusionados.

Por primera vez Loki ya no quería volver a Asgard, sino que quería quedarse allí, aunque aquello no fuera más que una ilusión; allí tenía un padre que lo amaba más que a nada, todos sus deseos y caprichos eran complacidos, tenía amistad con un poderoso genio libre, y un apuesto hombre que lo amaba. No podía pedir más para sentirse complacido.   
Y deseaba besar a Thor, pero tenía miedo porque sabía que después de eso, él se vería empezando de nuevo en algún otro cuento; estaba harto, quería que su final feliz durara para siempre. Thor lo miró con ilusión, con deseo desbordante, había tanta felicidad en sus ojos que Loki no pudo negarse más y cerró los ojos para sentir los labios ajenos contra los suyos. Y fue una lástima que tardó menos de lo que hubiera querido; como sabía ya, una explosión se hizo presente. 

.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué llevaba ese vestido amarillo que hacía parecer que llevara un globo en sus piernas? ¿Por qué habían tantos exploradores en su hogar? Pero principalmente, ¿a qué extraño lugar había planeado viajar su padre esta vez? Una nueva expedición llegaba y la dulce Loki estaba más que listo.


	6. Loki y el salvaje hombre gorila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

La historia inicia con un trágico accidente. Una furiosa tormenta y un barco que no soportó la fuerza de la naturaleza; luego una familia tratando de sobrevivir.

En la selva los padres construyendo un hogar para mantener a salvo a su pequeño bebé, después un leopardo y tras él gritos, lágrimas, angustia, y muerte.

La escena acaba con una gorila que toma al bebé como suyo, y le nombra Thor. 

VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS. 

— Querida, ¿ya estás lista? — preguntó el viejo explorador. Y Loki estaba tan emocionada porque esta vez su padre lo llevaría a una expedición para poder estudiar a los gorilas. Si tenía suerte hasta podría volver con un monillo y enseñarle algunos trucos; ya quería ver la cara de envidia de sus correctas amigas cuando supieran que él había logrado amaestrar a un mono salvaje. 

— Lista, padre. 

— Pero, Loki. Solo debes llevar lo necesario — dijo alarmado el viejo Odin cuando observó las enormes maletas que llevaba su hija; a lo que Loki simplemente respondió que necesitaba todo lo que había allí dentro. Conociendo a Loki, sabía que intentar que dejara algo sería imposible por lo que permitió que subiera todo al carruaje; los hombres que irían junto a ellos le hicieron malos gestos, pero él se limitó a alzar los hombros. 

El viaje en carruaje fue corto comparado con los varios días que tuvieron que pasar a borde de aquel barco, y aunque a Loki le encantaba el mar, su delicado cuerpo ya se mareaba más de lo adecuado, por lo que terminaba muy a menudo con horribles náuseas. Deseaba llegar ya mismo, dejar que los demás hombres armaran el campamento y luego sentarse cómodo a beber una taza de té.   
El viaje tardó lo que debía y para cuando habían llegado, Loki estaba muy emocionado; colocó sus equipajes sobre una caja que llevaba el jefe de los exploradores: Steve, y el gesto de pocos amigos que puso no pudo ser visto debido a tanta cosa que cargaba. Finalmente y como lo había planeado se sentó a esperar que los demás armaran su hogar temporal y para cuando acabaron, llevó su silla adentro y se preparó un té de menta.

Loki estaba feliz, lo único que tenía que hacer era realizar sus apuntes, dibujar lo que llamase su atención y divertirse. Amaba acompañar a su padre, siempre aprendía algo nuevo y recogía buenos recuerdos.

Decidió que sería buena idea ir a explorar los alrededores, así que como la gran diva que era se fue selva adentro con su vestido amarillo, porque o sea, lo fina no se le quitaba ni porque estuviera en aquel salvaje lugar; creyó de manera acertada que sería poco prudente ir muy adentro, de modo que calculó solo caminar lo suficiente. Sin embargo la selva no es un lugar de mucho o poco, sino que es salvaje en su totalidad; y de eso se dio cuenta Loki cuando después de atacar a un "feo mono" como él lo llamó, fue perseguido por una manada de babuinos. 

— Aléjense — gritaba un asustado Loki tratando de ahuyentarlos con su delicada sombrilla, pero la furiosa manada no hizo lo querido sino que lo perseguían con grandes deseos de destrozarlo. No encontró más opción que correr mientras gritaba, quién lo sabía, tal vez los gritos histéricos atemoricen a los animales salvajes; pronto se vio yendo hacia un precipicio, podría ser mortal pero Loki solo tenía dos opciones: saltar y morir por múltiples fracturas, podría ser que su cráneo que se reventara dándole una muerte rápida; o ser masacrado por los babuinos. Decidió que la primera opción era por mucho la mejor, además siempre podía tener suerte y lograr llegar al otro lado. Saltó.

Y hubiera muerto, pero Thor le había tomado por el vestido para intentar ayudarle. ¡Gracias a los múltiples dioses de la selva por el hombre mono! Loki mientras "volaba" lo observó para llevarse un gran susto; perfecto, lo único que le hacía falta era que le apareciera Thor de la selva, si su hermano ya era salvaje en un lugar donde se suponía era un correcto príncipe, ahora en un lugar como aquel debía ser muchísimo peor, no quería ni imaginar en el grave peligro que estaba. 

— Muy bien, gracias — dijo odioso quitándose las manos ajenas de encima, una vez lograron escapar del peligro. Pero Thor lo volvía a tomar — que me sueltes, salvaje. 

Thor no lo obedeció, en cambio empujó a Loki haciéndolo caer. Notaba que lo miraba extrañado, era similar a esas miradas que le daban en Inglaterra por atreverse a usar vestidos, aunque esta era más curiosa y tanto como un reproche. El salvaje no se quedaría con las dudas, levantó el vestido para observar los secretos allí dentro guardados, pero solo obtuvo una fuerte patada en el rostro. 

— ¿Cómo te atreves, pervertido? — reclamó sumamente ofendido, sintiéndose la persona más atacada moralmente del mundo; Thor no le prestó atención, sino que tomó el vestido en un lugar cerca de su pecho. Una bofetada lo golpeó — te volveré a golpear si continuas siendo un atrevido, ahora fuera de mi camino, debo llegar a mi campamento. 

¿Qué se necesitaba hacer para que el hombre salvaje se quitara de encima suyo? Lamentablemente Loki no tenía respuestas para eso, y Thor estaba más cerca cada vez. Le tomó los pies y tocó las manos sorprendiéndose de las formas tan similares. 

— Sí, sí salvaje — empezó la dulce Loki — acabas de encontrarte con otro humano, felicidades. ¿Podrías quitarte ya? — y de nuevo sus peticiones fueron ignoradas, y Thor se recostó en su pecho para después obligarlo a hacer lo mismo — estás sano, campeón. Excelente palpitar. 

— Thor — le dijo señalándose — Thor — repitió haciendo el mismo movimiento, después señaló a Loki. 

— Thor, ¿qué? Habla bien, estúpido — respondió resoplando. 

— Thor — se señaló — Thor que habla bien estúpido — señaló a Loki. 

— No puede ser que seas tan bruto — le reclamó — Loki — dijo señalándose — Thor — lo señaló, y repitieron hasta que Thor comprendió que su nombre es Loki. 

De inmediato lo empujó y logró finalmente ponerse de pie, planeaba irse pero se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado alto y le sería imposible llegar a salvo. Se volteó hacia Thor y le pidió que lo llevara. 

— Thor — lo señaló — llevar a Loki — se señaló — a campamento. 

— Por supuesto, Loki — respondió Thor riéndose, y Loki no podía creer que el salvaje ese se hubiera burlado de él todo ese tiempo— sujetate. 

— Pudiste decirme que sabías hablar — le reclamó ofendido mientras Thor lo llevaba por los aires; pero este le hizo saber lo divertido que había sido verlo tratando que comunicarse. Parecía ser que el estúpido era otro. 

El aire golpeando su cuerpo con fuerza, la adrenalina de verse en el peligro de caer y morir, la velocidad, esos brazos fuertes sujetándolo, el cuerpo trabajado del que se sostenía; por un momento eso de ser salvaje le pareció muy divertido.   
Llegaron a su campamento más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, pero bien podría hacerse amigo de Thor y pedirle que le diera paseos de vez en cuando. El rubio ingresó para sorprenderse, ¿para qué alguien necesitaría tantas cosas? Él no podía tener idea; y Loki se rió bajo para sí mismo, planeó enseñarle muchas cosas, pues se consideraba un buen maestro, pero entonces recordó que su hermano era una bestia y prefirió no perder su tiempo, además qué gracia tendría educar a un salvaje. Aquello le quitaría toda la diversión a su cuento, a Thor si que podía enseñarle muy buenos trucos; y tal vez aprender un par de cosas peligrosas. 

— Muy bien, Thorpe. Ya deja de tocar todo — lo regañó por creer que pronto quebraría algo, y Thor le hizo saber que su nombre era Thor y no Thorpe; Loki rodó los ojos — como sea, solo para ya de tocar. 

Loki se dio media vuelta, iría a preparar dos tazas de té; y Thor sintiéndose divertido por la parte trasera de su vestido, la tomó para apretarla un poco, pero un golpe a su estómago le cortó la mitad de sus intensiones. 

— Eso tampoco lo puedes tocar — le dijo, aunque su puño ya lo había dejado bastante claro — no puede ser, haces que yo parezca el salvaje — y dicho eso, se retiró bajo la mirada dolorida de Thor. 

Para cuando Loki volvió, Thor yacía sentado en el suelo y a él pareciéndole muy dulce lo ayudó a levantarse, y lo llevó hasta un sofá en el que pudieron sentarse a tomar el té, no sin antes haberle advertido que era una bebida caliente y por lo tanto debía ingerirla con cuidado. Le fue muy divertido a Loki mirar como Thor trataba de igualar la forma de sus manos al tomar la taza; observar a un hombre como él tratando de ser fino era algo muy difícil de observar y lo disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera.

Pronto los exploradores habían llegado y estos escucharon como Thor le contaba a Loki que vivía con una manada de gorilas. Perfecto, sería solo momentos antes de tener a un ejemplar y poder venderlo por una cifra millonaria, lo único que debía hacer era perseguir a ese hombre mono.   
Loki los observó y les dedicó un mal gesto, ya sabía que habían estado escuchando su conversación y eso lo molestaba bastante. 

— Vamos a conversar a otro lado, Thor — le pidió, y el rubio obedeció. 

Y pasó que después de ese día Loki y Thor se hicieron amigos, salían todas las mañanas juntos a divertirse por ahí y Loki volvía a su casa temporal en las tardes. Incluso había conocido a los amigos de Thor, una mona muy masculina llamada Sif y un elefante llamado Volstagg; tenía otros amigos, pero estos dos eran los principales. Y después de dos semanas Thor lo llevó a conocer a su madre, era una gorila hermosa y muy tranquila que lo aceptó sin problemas; aunque luego estaba el padre, "el maldito mono insoportable" como lo llamó Loki sin que Thor lo supiera, quien se había puesto en contra de su relación de tres meses, que sería lo que pasaría en aquella selva, pero el tonto de Thor creía que sería para siempre. Ah, claro; relación de amistad, porque el bruto Thor ni un beso le había dado.

Aunque no todo fue bueno en ese tiempo, sino que pasado el tiempo Steve y sus hombres lograron encontrar la guarida de los gorilas, y se ocultaron, pues esa era solo una visita para informarse sobre su ubicación y cuántos espécimenes conformaban la manada; y una vez conocida tal información solo quedaba volver al campamento y preparar las armas adecuadas.

Y sin darle más importancia a lo que no se puede evitar, les narraré que los días transcurrieron muy rápido y Loki se vio en el segundo mes, podía maldecir a satanás y a todos sus pequeños hijos demonios; no podía creer que tenía a ese sexy hombre salvaje en taparrabos y él no había conseguido divertirse con algo más que andar saltando de árbol en árbol, y lo peor era que sabía que al final besaría a Thor y empezaría todo otra vez. Sabía que al inicio había dicho que se mantendría puro y casto, pero a la basura todo. ¡Él quería coger! Y quería hacerlo ya, siendo atrevido como jamás había sido delineó la boca de Thor con suavidad, pasando luego sus dedos por la garganta y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al inicio del taparrabos. Le dio una mirada seductora a Thor y este le sonrió y asintió; Loki estaba feliz, su tonto mono había entendido el mensaje y estaba feliz de intentarlo, y para hacerlo todavía más salvaje Loki rió y señalando a los cielos le hizo saber que quería hacerlo más arriba, y Thor lo complació llevándolo tan alto y lo dejó sentado peligrosamente sobre la rama de un enorme árbol para luego irse por un momento a quien sabe donde. Loki creyendo que tal vez iba por bejucos para poder follar en los aires sin el peligro de morir, resolvió irse desnudando, después de todo esa pequeñísima prenda que cubría a Thor sería muy fácil de hacer a un lado, o bien moverla hacia arriba.

Pero Thor regresó sin un montón de bejucos, bueno podía fornicar en uno solo, qué más daba. 

— Loki ya no tengas hambre — le pidió entregándole una fruta, genial, el Thorpe había traducido su sensual recorrido con el que hace la comida. Y ahora estaba viéndolo extraño debido a su desnudez — Loki, por qué...

— Tenía calor — le gritó con cólera y Thor solo le alzó los hombros para luego mirarlo vestirse con una ira impresionante. No, Loki no cogió y tampoco lo haría. 

Aún así continuaron su amistad, porque aunque se hubiera molestado, Loki sabía claramente que prefería "volar" junto a Thor que quedarse en el campamento. Iban de aquí a allá, Thor le mostró cataratas, árboles gigantes, lo llevó a bañar a las aguas más limpias y claras que había visto en su vida, y lo llevó a conocer muchas especies; esperando incluso a que él dibujara lo que le hacía sentirse atraído.

Y así como la felicidad rondaba, también las malas intensiones. Steve y sus peones llegaron a la guarida de los gorilas; lo normal hubiese sido que Steve alias "balazo" matara al padre de mono Thor para luego dramáticamente morir, todos lloraran las muertes y después todos se retiraran a sus respectivos hogares a seguir con sus vidas. Pero no sería así, porque por favor, no podemos asesinar al gorila más hermoso e imponente de Disney, así que el señor padre mono quedó bien vivo.

De Steve no se puede decir lo mismo, su muerte fue absurda y una pérdida de tiempo contarla; quién lo sabe, tal vez la magia de Disney le dio un poco de karma por haber atacado a Loki en New York. 

Thor que con Loki habían atacado a los hombres del ahora muerto, se habían ganado la confianza del gorila mayor debido a su valentía. Loki era ahora aceptado en aquel hogar, sin embargo era tarde y su padre había decidido acortar el viaje; tenía todo lo necesario, ya no tendría porqué quedarse. "Estúpido anciano" pensó Loki, Odin siempre estaba arruinando sus planes sin importar el universo, hubiera dejado de Thor bestia se lo comiera anteriormente.

Miró a Thor triste para después explicarle que debía marcharse, y Thor lo comprendió con dolor. 

— Te extrañaré, Loki — le hizo saber colocando su mano abierta para que el pelinegro posara allí la suya. 

— También yo, Thor — le dijo, mirando lo bien que se veían sus manos juntas — ya debo irme. 

Y se subió al barco que ya llevaba a su padre. Odin observaba sus ojos enrojecidos y como su nariz empezaba a moquear, suspiró pesadamente, a ese hijo suyo siempre le había gustado la locura, para prueba, ¿qué clase de hombre inglés prefiere usar vestidos a los elegantes trajes masculinos? Qué importaba, amaba a Loki como era. 

— Padre — lo llamó — me quiero quedar. 

— Pero, Loki. 

— Yo lo amo, padre — y pronunciadas estas palabras su padre lo abrazó, le besó la frente y luego le deseó suerte. Odin no se quedó, si Loki era una cabra descarriada, él no. Él si quería volver a la civilización. 

Y Thor se vio agradablemente sorprendido cuando observó a Loki nadar de regreso con dificultad debido al vestido; se acercó a la orilla para ayudarlo y apenas estar en tierra firme lo atrajo en un abrazo asfixiante. Loki rió cuando Thor lo liberó preocupado; el fuerte cuerpo de Thor, su cabello largo, sus ojos. Él era tan apuesto y a la vez tan dulce, lo besó y fue un beso rápido debido al temor que hay en robar un primer beso, y se complació al observar que todo seguía igual, ¿acaso significaba eso que podría disfrutar un poco más antes de que todo acabara? Ya se veía construyendo su casa, la llenaría de flores y beberían té en una mesa para dos que Thor haría, la cama sería pequeña pero así podrían dormir más cerca, y sus vestidos, Loki ya estaba imaginándose con cómodos y atractivos vestidos hawaiianos.

Thor lo miraba sorprendido, y su mirada profunda sacó a Loki de su ensoñación; le devolvió el beso, y estaba vez fue dulce pero sensual, dejando a Loki con las rodillas gelatinosas.

No, Loki. Tu explosión aquí está. 

. 

¿Por qué tanta energía? ¿Por qué esa alegre tranquilidad? Porque bajo el mar Loki vive contento siendo un sireno, él es feliz.


	7. El sirenito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El lindo y joven tritón Loki tiene bajo el mar todo lo que cualquiera podría desear para poder ser feliz; es el hijo menor del todopoderoso amo de los mares y océanos: el rey Laufey; tiene seis hermanas que lo aman y lo consienten: Shuri, Wanda, Pepper, Nebula, Okoye y Peggy. Tiene también tres grandes amigos, el pez Fandral es su compañero de aventuras, Volstagg es la sabia gaviota informante, y Hogun es un serio y precavido cangrejo que siempre quiere alejarlo de los problemas.   
Sin embargo, aunque Loki lo tiene todo allí en el océano, siente que algo le falta; él quiere saber más, conocer más, quiere aprender sobre los misterios que esconde el mundo de los humanos.

— Vamos, Loki — llamó el enérgico Fandral, como cada vez que Loki podía escaparse de su sobreprotector padre y podían ir a recorrer el océano — rápido.

— Espera, ¿por qué tanta prisa? — se rió con dulzura. La verdad era que aquel cambio del mundo terrestre al marino le había hecho olvidar a Loki muchas cosas; recordaba Asgard y los otros cuentos con mucha dificultad, apenas eran imágenes borrosas. Por eso investigaba y curioseaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con humanos, sabía que había algo que debía obtener — Oh, mira. Vayamos a ver.

— No lo sé, Loki. No se ve muy seguro.

— Oh, por favor Fandral — llamó Loki con gesto de cachorro triste, pero luego cambió a una sonrisa burlona — ¿o tienes miedo?

Era todo, Fandral sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero no iba a aceptar frente a Loki que temía. Y así, se adentraron en un acabado barco, quién sabría cómo llegó hasta allí; era demasiado oscuro su interior y aunque el pez Fandral quiso volver, Loki jamás se lo permitió.

— No, Fandral — le dijo rotundo — vine aquí a explotar y no me iré sin ningún tesoro. 

Ya qué, era imposible sacarle a Loki una idea una vez estaba bien puesta en su cabeza. De modo que nadaron por el enorme barco, encontrando muchos objetos comunes pero interesantes y valiosos para Loki.   
Se encontró con un espejo y se sorprendió al observar su reflejo, las superficies marinas que cumplían esta misión daban un resultado un tanto distorsionado; pero ese artefacto mágico era tan claro y acertado. Obviamente lo conservaría; metió muchas cosas en su bolsa y se apresuró a salir de allí, todavía tenía que ir con Volstagg para que le explicara la función y el nombre de cada objeto allí presente.   
Nadaron, hasta que a lo lejos observó a la rechoncha gaviota. Lo llamó con un grito y movió su mano en un saludo cuando este le prestó atención, y su saludo fue devuelto.

— Estuvimos en un barco, no creerás todo lo que hemos traído — dijo Fandral mientras Loki tiraba su bolsa sobre una roca en la cual se posaba Volstagg. El ave fue de inmediato a ella y rebuscó.

— Miren nada más, este es un artefacto interesantísimo — les hizo saber al mostrarles un tenedor, totalmente confiado de sus conocimientos.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó un emocionado Loki.

— Es un cachivache. Los humanos lo usan para cepillar su cabello, de esta forma — le explicó, llevando el utensilio a las plumas de su cabeza y acabando con un divertido desastre — te dará una estética del cabello bastante envidiable por allá.

— Oh, un cachivache — repitió Loki emocionado, gracias a Volstagg cada vez aprendía más cosas sobre los humanos.

Y allí siguieron, descubriendo el funcionamiento de sus nuevos tesoros. La tapa de un libro que resultó ser un abanico manual, un portarretratos que le sirvió para colocar su espejo, o deberíamos decir: mágica superficie que nos muestra nuestra verdadera forma. Sin duda un objeto invaluable.

Loki se alarmó cuando vio el cielo oscurecerse, era tarde. Su padre le daría otra reprimenda, si tan solo entendiera que ya no es un niño; pero Laufey no iba a entender nada de eso, Loki era el menor de sus hijos y lo iba a sobreproteger aunque el niño no quisiera. Se despidió de Volstagg y nadó veloz junto a Fandral, su plan era llegar hasta su habitación sin que su padre se diera cuenta y así fingir que siempre estuvo allí.

— Lo hice, mi padre jamás sabrá que fui a la superficie — le dijo orgulloso a Fandral, chocando puño contra aleta. Y luego rió — no puedo creer lo rápido que hemos nadado.

— ¿Cómo? — el rey Laufey había estado allí todo el tiempo, Loki siempre le hacía aquel pequeño engaño, se escapaba durante todo el día y luego decía "oh, padre. He estado aquí todo este tiempo".

— ¿Padre? — gritó y el gesto de Laufey le indicó que no estaba para sus bromas — lo lamento, no volverá a suceder.

— Loki, ya sabes lo peligrosos que son los humanos, no quisiera que te ocurra ningún daño — le dijo, porque conocía a su hijo y sabía que estaba mintiendo — te prohíbo que vuelvas a la superficie. No; a partir de ahora tienes prohibido alejarte de los alrededores y solo podrás nadar en compañía de Hogun — Loki no lo podía creer, explorar era su felicidad. Se marchó nadando rapidísimo y llorando a la vez, pero de inmediato volvió para pedir a su padre que se retirara y así llorar en paz. Laufey lo hizo, diciéndole que hacía aquello por su bien. 

Y así pasaron los días, Loki no podía ir a más de cinco metros a la redonda sin que Hogun se le pusiera enfrente y le dijera que era suficiente, ya estaba harto mas no tenía idea de cómo burlar al cangrejo. Todo allí era aburridísimo, no había nada nuevo para descubrir, ningún mágico lugar para explorar; solo el castillo y su jardín.   
Su gesto era de puro aburrimiento, pero ni siquiera eso doblegaba al estricto Hogun. Si el rey había ordenado que Loki no se alejara, entonces él se haría cargo de hacer cumplir su mandato. Y de ese modo no le quedó de otra a Loki que dejar que sus hermanas lo embellecieran un poco, ellas tenían un gran gusto por adornar su cabello tan negro con flores, y arreglar su cola y manos; y lo cierto era que él amaba que hicieran esas cosas, lo hacían sentir muy atractivo y hermoso. Acabó con el cabello suelto siendo ondeado por el agua, y adornado con muchísimas flores diminutas; le habían colocado también un collar de flores con vivos y radiantes colores. Se veía tan bonito, dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo.

Sus hermanas se maravillaron del resultado de su trabajo y planearon ir a mostrarlo a su padre, ¡perfecto! Era lo que Loki estaba esperando, si iba con sus hermanas podría tener menor vigilancia de Hogun, y ellas eran descuidadas; así que solo debía presentarse ante Laufey, dejar que su padre le regalara mil elogios, abrazarlo con fuerza, para así finalmente poder escapar. Le dio una mirada cómplice a Fandral y este entendió sin mucha dificultad.

No le fue difícil a Loki escapar, sentía un poco de pena por Hogun, porque sabía que su padre debía estar muy molesto con él. Pero era nada comparado a lo que él tendría que soportar cuando volviera, pero eran ya cinco días de tortuoso encarcelamiento, no lo iba a aguantar un momento más. Se permitió disfrutar de su recién lograda libertad, nadó y nadó mientras reía y cantaba; estaba feliz. Tan tranquilo junto a Fandral que no se dio cuenta de que un barco se había acercado demasiado, se escondió pero continuó observando; varios hombres hacían un exagerado escándalo mientras felicitaban a uno de ellos, no sabía qué podían estar celebrando pero se veían muy felices; los estudio uno por uno, nadie interesante. Hasta que pudo verlo, entre todos aquellos marinos, el hombre más apuesto que había visto jamás; era rubio, con bellísimos ojos azules, su larga melena lo atraía, y su cuerpo tan bien formado y musculoso lo hacía babear. 

— ¿Loki? — lo llamó el pez cuando su gesto de bobo fue muy evidente — océano llamando a Loki.

— Sí, papá. No volveré a la superficie, lo prometo — Fandral rodó los ojos y optó por colocarse frente al rostro de Loki — ¿ah? ¿qué? ¿por qué me miras así?

— Te quedaste congelado, Loki — le hizo saber mientras le elevaba una ceja — y con cara de tonto.

— Basta, yo jamás pondría esa cara — lo empujó divertido cuando Fandral empezó a imitarlo — pero tienes que verlo, él es tan apuesto y varonil. Es perfecto.

— Estás loco, mejor vámonos, tu padre se enojará todavía más si tardamos demasiado — pero Loki no le prestó atención, de todas formas Laufey iba a estar enojadísimo, qué importaban unos minutos más.

Se quedaron hasta el anocher, porque por más que Fandral rogó a Loki para volver, él deseaba seguir persiguiendo aquel barco y a aquel hermoso hombre. Y qué bueno que se quedaron, al menos lo que Loki creyó, porque una furiosa tormenta se desató y el barco del misterioso hombre no logró soportar la fuerza brutal del océano combinarse a la ira del cielo, quedó destruido y los hombres nadaban con la intención de salvarse.

Loki se asustó, no podía dejar que él muriera pero tampoco debía verlo, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Y apenas verlo hundirse ya sin fuerzas, le dio la respuesta que necesitaba; nadó hasta él y lo llevó hasta la orilla, el humano era tan bonito que Loki no resistió la tentación de acariciar una mejilla y enredar los dedos en ese largo cabello de sol; y cantó, con la voz dulce y angelical que caracterizaba a Loki, de los tritones quien cantaba más bonito era él.

Después Loki se marchó, sabía que aquel hombre no debía verlo, además era demasiado tarde y su padre iba a tenerle preparado el más grande castigo de su vida. No se equivocó, quiso ingresar al castillo siendo tan silencioso como un ninja, pero Hogun ya lo esperaba; el cangrejo le dio dos palmadas en la espalda y luego le advirtió que el rey lo esperaba. Suspiró y se dirigió allí con temor, luego dudó antes de tocar las puertas del gran palacio.

— Adelante — respondió una profunda voz desde el interior, a Loki no le daba buena espina.

— Hola, padre — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa inocente — ¿querías verme? ¿No? Oh, está bien. Buenas noches.

— Desobedeciste — habló el rey cortando cualquier intento de escape que hubiera tenido su hijo — fui claro contigo y aún así saliste de las protecciones del castillo, ¿qué haré contigo, Loki?

— Yo no soy tu prisionero — le reclamó con molestia — no quiero vivir toda mi vida aquí encerrado, quiero conocer, explorar, quiero saber más cosas.

— Es peligroso.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Suficiente. No volverás a salir ni al jardín, si quieres aprender entonces lee — Laufey estaba más molesto ahora y Loki no se quedaba atrás.

— No es justo padre, hoy conocí a un humano — le contó, y el rey se alarmó enormemente — y voy a casarme con él.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? Son asesinos, te torturaran antes de que siquiera empieces a agonizar. Además eres una criatura marina — le gritó con gran cólera — vete a tu habitación y reflexiona sobre la tontería que acabas de decir.

Y Loki se retiró dolido y enojado, no podía creer que su padre no apoyara su amor. Él sabía que era verdadero, podía ser muy pronto pero lo supo en cuanto lo vio; por ahora solo lloraría desconsolado ya luego vería qué hacer. Tal vez visitar a esa tía suya sería una buena opción, había escuchado que era una especie de hechicera y seguramente eso lo podía ayudar.   
No dio más vueltas a ese asunto, lo mejor sería dormir y al siguiente día con cabeza fría podía pensar mejor. 

Lejos y a la vez cerca, el príncipe Thor se hospedaba con sus hombres en un hotel cerca de la playa, todos habían logrado sobrevivir.

— Les digo que no la imaginé, su voz era hermosa y su piel tan suave — dijo el rubio a sus incrédulos hombres.

— Yo pienso que usted debió golpearse la cabeza muy fuerte, majestad. Tal vez debería descansar.

— Vamos, Eric. ¿Tú tampoco me creerás? — cuestionó, pero ver a su amigo y hombre de confianza mirar a otro lado, fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Se puso de pie y despidiéndose muy secamente se retiró a su habitación. 

La clara y enérgica mañana había llegado y con ella renovadas fuerzas para el príncipe Loki, quien ya sabía cómo haría para escaparse del castillo e ir a visitar a esa tía suya. Desayunaría con su familia para aparentar que todo estaba bien, y cuando menos se lo pensaran, se escapaba.

Tenía un don para esto, porque de nuevo escaparse no le resultó gran problema; lo que sí fue un problema eran Hogun y Fandral tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón y volver al castillo antes de que el rey Laufey se enterara. Pero había tomado una decisión, y haría lo que fuera para estar con el lindo humano. Loki sabía que amor verdadero y por lo tanto aquel humano también lo amaría a él, porque cuando es real es compartido.

Apenas llegar a la casa de su tía, esta le abrió la puerta, era como si ya estuviera esperándolo.

— Mi querido sobrino, ¿qué te trae por acá?

— Tía Odin — saludó Loki besando ambas mejillas — necesito tu ayuda.

— Por supuesto, lo que sea para mi sobrino favorito — le dijo falsamente, y Loki le relató todo lo acontecido — vaya, así que un humano. ¿sabes lo que necesitas? — le preguntó, y Loki negó con un movimiento de su cabeza — piernas, cariño. Necesitas piernas.

— ¿Piernas? — se preguntó Loki confuso — ¿y tú podrías?

— Claro que podría, mi cielo. Dime, ¿para qué me serviría todo este poder si no pudiera hacer felices a otros? — Loki estaba tan emocionado que no notaba que eran falsas aquellas palabras, y Hogun que junto a Fandral intentaban hacer entrar en razón a Loki, eran silenciados por dos anguilas — yo, pequeño Loki, vivo para entregarle felicidad a las tristes y desdichadas almas, así como la tuya.

— Entonces, ¿me convertirás en humano?

— Así es, pero no es tan fácil. Escucha bien, lindo — le dijo con tono de advertencia — tendrás tres días para lograr que el príncipe te de un beso de amor verdadero, sino volverás aquí y me servirás para siempre — Loki estaba confiado, por supuesto que podría conseguir un beso. Pero entonces Odin mencionó que debía dar su voz a cambio.

— ¿Mi voz? Pero...

— No la necesitas — interrumpió — solo mírate, eres hermoso. Él te va a amar.

Y así, Loki firmó el contrato: piernas a cambio de su voz. 

Thor se paseaba por la playa cuando vio a una indefensa mujer a lo lejos, estaba sentada y cuando se acercó notó que estaba desnuda. Sin embargo su largo cabello arreglado impedían a su vista ver más allá, él lo había colocado bien, evitando mirones. Se retiró, alarmando a Loki, pero volvió luego con una manta que podría usar para cubrirse. Lo tapó y el príncipe del océano lo miró agradecido, entonces Thor supo que había sido esta hermosa mujer quien lo rescató.

— Tal vez tengas hambre, puedes venir conmigo — ofreció y Loki tomó gustoso su mano — mi nombre es Thor, ¿y el tuyo? — pero no hubo respuesta, tan solo una sonrisa — ya veo, eres tímida.

Thor lo llevó hasta el hotel en donde pidió algún bello vestido, y por ser un príncipe su pedido fue acatado de inmediato. Loki se veía realmente espectacular con aquel vestido rosa, y Thor sabía que no había visto nada más lindo antes; entonces tomó la mano para besarla y después conducirlo al comedor.   
La mesa estaba repleta de carnes, frutas, postres y sopas; y Loki se maravilló con la variedad, en el océano la dieta era muy verde, pero aquello era tan colorido.

— Me encantaría saber tu nombre — pidió Thor, pero Loki le mostró que no podía hablar — ¿no hablas? — preguntó decepcionado, y obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza como negación. Ella no era la mujer que lo había salvado, aunque empezó a creer que tal vez sus hombres tenían razón y lo había imaginado todo — no importa. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en balsa?

Lo llevó de inmediato al mar apenas recibió una sonrisa, y un hombre se acercó a ellos con un pequeño barco. Loki enrolló su vestido para no mojarlo y Thor supo allí que era un hombre con quien daría un paseo; no fue que Loki alzara mucho su vestido, y muchísimo menos que el príncipe Thor se asomara sigiloso.

— Eres un hombre — dijo cuando ya habían comenzado a adentrarse en el mar, una dulce sonrisa le confirmó lo que ya sabía — bien, no importa. Intentaré adivinar tu nombre, ¿acaso es Anthony? — un mal gesto le hizo saber que se había equivocado — ¿Clint? ¿Nick? — continuó, pero todos eran equivocados. Entonces a Loki se le ocurrió que podía intentar escribir sobre la madera, así Thor seguiría el curso de su dedo y sabría su nombre — L o k i, Loki. ¿te llamas Loki?

Loki asintió y se le ocurrió a Thor que él así podría contarle su historia, y así lo hizo; le relató desde que lo había visto y seguido en el mar, hasta su encuentro con Odin, y Thor leyó atento cada letra.

— A ver si entendí, lo que dices es que eres un príncipe tritón y cambiaste tu cola por pies, porque me amas, ¿no? — Loki le asintió nuevamente — pero qué horror, ¿acaso no sabes que el acoso está mal? Podría enviarte a la horca por esto, estás mal de la cabeza, necesitas un psiquiatra — le dijo sin medir sus palabras, luego fingió hablar con alguien — Thor pidiendo ayuda, estoy con un loco que se cree sireno. 

Entonces Loki no pudo más con el dolor que destrozaba su corazón, y aunque Thor no pudo escucharlo había algo en esas lágrimas que le decían que había sido un gran tonto; quería secarlas y abrazarlo fuerte, no quería verlo llorar nunca más, algo le dolía al mirar las lágrimas y no entendía qué. Lo abrazó y se disculpó mientras acariciaba la espalda, pero Loki lo empujó con fuerza para luego escribir, y Thor leyó: idiota. Sabía que lo merecía, mas su segunda disculpa quedó en el aire cuando Loki se lanzó sobre él para intentar ahorcarlo; no podía creerlo, aquel dulce niño que le había regalado bonitas sonrisas durante el día, y le luego le rompía el corazón con sus lágrimas, le había querido asfixiar hace unos momentos; lo miró con sorpresa y le fue obsequiada la carcajada más hermosa que Thor había visto jamás, se preguntaba cómo se escucharía.   
No se suponía que le gustara aquel extraño hombre con esos cambios de humor tan repentinos, algunas veces lo estaría amando y en otras ocasiones atentaría contra su vida; quizás era el peligro y la adrenalina, pero había algo en ese comportamiento que lo atraía como un imán. Y Loki se acercó para besarlo, pero Thor no quiso. 

— Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo — se dijo a sí mismo Hogun y Loki se sintió agradecido de que él estuviera allí — percusión... Cuerdas... Viento... Letra.

Él está, ahí sentado frente a ti   
no te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae   
Sin saber porqué te mueres  
por tratar de  
darle un beso, ya 

Thor se sintió extrañado, creía escuchar algo y esa lejana voz le hacía sentir romántico, era un suceso tan raro, algo que nunca había sentido. Miró a Loki para maravillarse con su belleza, y le preguntó si escuchaba lo que él, pero el joven de bellos ojos verdes negó.

Sí, lo quieres, si lo quieres miralo   
miralo y ya veras   
no hay que preguntarle   
no hay qué decir,  
no hay nada que decir  
y ahora besalo 

Se sentía atraído por aquella magia y Loki lo notó, le sonrió feliz para intentar un nuevo beso. Sin embargo Thor de nuevo se apartó, ¡qué difícil! Pero ya se vería si un grupo de sapos verdes no le hacía cambiar de opinión.

— Canten conmigo — les pidió el cangrejo y ellos aceptaron con gusto.

Chalalalala qué pasó,   
él no se atrevió  
y no lo besará

chalalalala qué horror.  
qué lastima me da   
ya que lo perderá...

Era un arma muy poderosa, y ni siquiera el poderoso Thor había logrado ser fuerte ante ella, se acercó a Loki para besarlo pero algo o alguien había volcado su balsa. No habrían besos por el momento.

Los días pasaron, y al tercer día Thor conoció a una dama elegante llamada Jane. Ella lo había atraído cantando, nadie más que Odin usando la voz de Loki. Pero la felicidad por encontrar finalmente a la dueña de aquella angelical voz lo hechizó, y ella pudo controlarlo; se casarían esa misma tarde.   
Aquello había destrozado el corazón de Loki quien huyó desconsolado y triste, tal vez sus amigos tuvieran alguna buena idea. El vestido no era muy cómodo para correr, pero se veía precioso en él y no se lo quitaría. Hogun, Fandral y Volstagg no podían creer lo que Loki relataba, hubieran creído que el paseo romántico daría resultados, era una pena que no fuera así.   
Pero ya qué, de nada serviría llorar. Irían a ese barco de ceremonias en que pensaban casarse y arruinarían esa boda, el rubio tonto besaría a Loki, y él sería feliz para siempre.

Y de tal modo lo hicieron, atacando a un Odin que inicialmente no planeaba dejarse ver, mas el robo del amuleto en que guardaba la voz de Loki la hizo enojarse. Y Loki lo rompió, liberando y recuperando su voz nuevamente. Y Odin fue tras él.

— Thor — lo llamó, y el príncipe de rubios cabellos se liberó de aquel hechizo. Loki siempre había sido su amor — solo tienes que besarme. 

— Muy tarde — contestó Odin riendo cuando las piernas se convirtieron nuevamente en una cola, y saltó junto a Loki hacia el mar.

Allí abajo el rey Laufey estaba furioso, ¿cómo había podido esa bruja engañar a su pequeño niño? Y Loki lloraba rogando perdón, sabía que había hecho una tontería al firmar el contrato de su tía, pero en verdad amaba mucho a Thor. Y Laufey ya no quería escuchar sus disculpas, no porque estuviera molesto con él, sino porque lo había extrañado tanto que lo menos que quería era verlo llorar.

Había algo que Odin siempre había envidiado y era el tridente del poderoso rey del océano. El tridente era por mucho el objeto más valioso no solo de los mares, de la tierra también; con ese poder sería invencible. Y Laufey aceptó, entregar el poder a Odin y servirle por la eternidad, a cambio de que dejara libre a su hijo.   
Loki no podía creer lo que veía, su imponente padre reducido a nada, y aquella bruja riendo de manera desquiciada; porqué debía ser tan difícil eso de enamorarse.

— Vaya, vaya. Miren quien vino a morir — se burló Odin cuando vio allí a Thor, el príncipe había ido a rescatar a su dulce tritón, pero en el mar y con su tridente, nadie podría ser más poderoso que ella.

— Thor, cuidado — lo alarmó Loki gritando, el gran poder de aquel objeto iba en dirección a él. Odin creó un enorme torbellino e hizo venir la tormenta bajo el mar; era todo lo destructiva que podía, pero ni así Thor y Loki se daban por vencido. Y pelearon durante un tiempo tan largo que hubiera sido imposible para cualquier humano no ahogarse, pero Thor era sin saberlo un dios, además la magia de Disney siempre ayuda en estos casos.   
Estaría mal relatar la manera tan horrorosa en que Odin fue asesinado, por lo tanto podríamos concentrarnos en los felices resultados, saber que Laufey recuperó su poder y que viendo que aquel amor sí era verdadero, complació a su hijo con un par de piernas nuevas. 

— Thor — lo llamó con ojos ilusionados, una vez estuvieron en tierra firme. Y él lo miró con cariño y amor — bésame.

Así lo hizo, lo besó tan dulcemente que Loki creyó que se había convertido en burbujas, porque ese beso lo hacía liviano y se sentía flotar. Entonces abrió sus ojos de nuevo y en cuanto conectaron sus miradas todo vino a él: Thor en Asgard destruyendo sus pócimas, la tos, los demás cuentos, y esa explosión que ya odiaba.   
Explosión que llegó de inmediato. 

.

¿De nuevo en una torre? Era lo que faltaba, y Loki no podía estar más molesto; no había nada para hacer en ese horrible lugar, aunque por otro lado peinar ese hermoso y largo cabello nuevo, podía quitarle mucho tiempo. ¡Qué bueno! Algo para pasar el rato.


	8. El cabello mágico de Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Era suficiente, Loki ya no quería más de esto. Estaba tan cansado de ese maldito hechizo, y es que qué se creía, ¿acaso que conocía a Thor, se enamoraban, y luego del beso pasaba a ser protagonista en otra historia? No, aquello estaba tan alejado de la realidad, eran años sirviendo como esclavo, toda una vida siendo juzgado, una vida encerrado en una torre; y se horrorizó tanto al darse cuenta que viviendo bajo el océano había olvidado hasta quien era, y los recuerdos llegaban apenas como imágenes sin importancia. Ya no quería esto porque temía que pudiera llegar el momento en que olvidaría todo y ya no buscaría a su amor; se preguntaba también qué había sido de su cuerpo y el de Thor allá por Asgard, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese accidente que causó Thor. No lo sabía con exactitud, solo que dentro de aquel hechizo todo parecía una eternidad.

Y de nuevo estaba encerrado en una torre, ¿en serio, Disney? Pudieron encerrar a su princesita en un lujoso spa o tal vez un exclusivo club para millonarios, pero no. Ahí iban y metían a la pobre en una torre fea. Esa torre no tenía nada de especial, era opaca y si no fuera por sus increíbles pinturas no tendría rastro de vida; además lo único que había para hacer era limpiar, -y él odia limpiar- y soportar a esa mujer que decía ser su madre cepillando su cabello, era muy intensa. 

— Loki, querido — llamó su madre, parecía haberla llamado con solo pensar en ella. "Ya llegó la vieja loca" se dijo Loki a sí mismo, antes de bajar.

— Aquí estoy, madre — dijo desde las escaleras, sabía con anticipación lo que deseaba la mujer, así que ya traía su cepillo en mano. Ella le felicitó la iniciativa y tan solo recibió una sonrisa falsa, a nadie le gustaba una madre obsesionada con su cabello; y cepillo mientras hacía a Loki cantar la misma canción otra vez. 

— Suficiente, madre — llamó quitándole el cepillo, y la mujer era tan obsesionada con el largo cabello, que por un segundo creyó que lo golpearía — quisiera hablar. 

— Hablar, ¿acaso pensaste en algo? — Loki detestaba esa odiosa manera de ser, ella siempre le hacía burla por cualquier razón, se suponía que debía ser cariñosa.

— Pronto cumpliré mis dieciocho, y lo que quiero es ir a ver las luces flotantes — pidió, cada año en su cumpleaños hacían elevar lámparas en su honor, Loki sabía que era en su honor, aunque obvio no debía decirlo. Pero su madre se opuso, mintiéndole sobre peligros inexistentes afuera y sintiéndose una víctima al decir que no deseaba que Loki fuera dañado; ¿acaso todos los padres adoptivos debían ser unos malditos? — Está bien, madre. Tal vez una flor de las montañas.

— Eso está a tres días.

— Pero la necesito para mi corona de flores. 

Entonces su madre volvió a cepillarle el cabello brillante y esa misma noche se marchó. 

Thor era un famoso ladrón que había robado la corona de la princesa secuestrada. Delinquir no estaba nada bien, pero cometer crímenes contra el castillo no era más que una estupidez. Aún así aquello no le interesaba, sabía que podía escapar y cuando lograra vender aquella joya, podría ser inmensamente rico.   
Los hombres del rey lo perseguían sin darle tregua, y justo cuando creyó que podrían atraparlo, observó una solitaria torre a lo lejos. No lo dudó un segundo antes de dirigirse allí y escalar luego hasta aquella estrecha ventana. 

Loki estaba terminando de limpiar las escaleras cuando decidió subir a su habitación, pintaría o escribiría un poema, qué importaba, lo importante era pasar el rato. Pero entonces lo vio, el Thorpe estaba allí, ¿qué se suponía que debía pasar en esa historia antes de conseguir a su amor? Oh sí; Loki bajo veloz pero silencioso a la cocina por una sartén, "esto sí que iba a disfrutarlo" pensó, pero se detuvo un momento. Ese era Thor, no Flynn. Sí, podía estar en ese personaje, pero seguía siendo su tonto hermano; y si se molestaba y ya no quería saber de él, ¿cómo iba a conseguir su final feliz? Qué más daba, estas oportunidades no se daban todos los días y Loki lo sabía. 

— Esto — lo golpeó con la sartén en el rostro — es — golpe — por — golpe — meterte — golpe — a — golpe — mi — golpe — habitación — golpe. 

— Ah... Qué... Cómo... Oiga... Auch... Espere.

— Estúpido — dijo molesto para darle con toda la fuerza que tenía — Ay, lo maté — dijo cuando el rubio cayó inconsciente y no respondió a sus patadas, entonces lo metió al closet, ya vería qué hacer con el cadáver después. 

Loki caminó de un lado a otro, ahora sí que había arruinado todo; era pegarle con la sartén, no destrozarle el cerebro. Qué iba a hacer, necesitaba a su tonto hermano para lograr avanzar, pero ahora Thor estaba inmóvil en su armario.

Quería llorar por la frustración, pero entonces algo sonó en el armario. Estaba vivo, y Loki tomó la corona para esconderla y obligarlo así a llevarlo a ver las luces, o bueno, pasar tiempo juntos, enamorarse de él, y besarse. Como cada vez, qué aburrido. 

— Oh, estás vivo. Qué alivio, no soy un asesino — dijo posando la mano sobre el pecho y exhalando sonoramente. 

— Un milagro — susurró pasando la mano por su dolorido rostro y cabeza, luego miró a Loki con gesto de duda — ¿qué quieres decir con un?

— Me gusta llevar vestidos, me hacen ver lindo — explicó — ¿acaso tienes problemas con eso maldito cerdo opresor? 

— No, no — respondió de inmediato, qué complicada situación, ¿por qué tenía que toparse con el señorito intensidad? — ningún problema. 

Y así Loki le hizo saber que si quería su preciada tiara de nuevo, tendría que llevarlo a ver las luces. Obviamente el rubio se negó, pero al ver como Loki lo amenazaba con la sartén nuevamente supo que sería imposible quitarle la corona sin perder al menos un par de dientes; bueno, a llevar al niño a ver las tontas lucesitas. 

Loki recordaba haber pasado en aquella torre tantos años como una eterna vida de un dios. Sí, recordaba su libertad en Asgard y en las otras historias, pero cada vez era igual: sentía que había sufrido demasiado.   
Se lanzó desde la ventana de su habitación siendo ayudado por su largo y muy fuerte cabello, Thor prefirió usar las escaleras. Loki no creyó que podría estar tan cerca del césped una vez más, empezó poco a poco, primero los dedos y así poco a poco fue posicionando sus pies en el suelo; gritó de felicidad cuando por fin estuvo sobre tierra firme, y Thor lo miró extrañado mientras corría de un lado a otro y gritaba con gran alegría por cosas tan simples como pisar un poco de agua, ¿por qué alguien sería tan feliz haciendo cosas tan cotidianas? Bueno, no era deber de Thor conocer el triste pasado de Loki.   
Y el pelinegro siguió corriendo en círculos, era como un niño en navidad. 

— Entiendo que estás feliz, aunque sinceramente no veo porqué — dijo Thor relajado, y Loki le regaló un mal gesto "tonto, tú no has sufrido lo que yo, por eso no entiendes. Tú no despiertas cada vez en un cuento distinto deseando que esta vez sea un poco fácil, tú no tienes que rogar para que un bobo príncipe venga pronto a rescatarte, y tampoco has llorado como yo. Y sabes, todo esto es tu culpa, tú tendrías que estar sufriendo más, no yo" pensó el de ojos verdes, y aunque no dijo nada, Thor pudo sentir su molestia — como sea, tenemos que movernos. 

Loki no le puso resistencia, entendía que Thor era un fugitivo y por lo tanto no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Y Thor intentó quitárselo de encima con tonterías como que su madre se iba a sentir destrozada, o bien llevándolo a almorzar a un bar, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado, Loki se llevó bastante bien con los hombres rudos que frecuentaban el lugar, incluso cantó para ellos. Y Thor creyó que podría quedarse allí más tiempo, pero no fue así, alguien había llamado a la guardia real y él junto a Loki tuvieron que correr; pudo tomar un caballo de por ahí y ganar ventaja, hizo correr al pobre animal hasta que se sintió a salvo, luego ambos bajaron y lo dejó ir. Fue un error sentirse libre, el caballo del capitán lo perseguía, era un extraño animal, y ambos volvieron a correr.   
No supo cuando ni por qué habían quedado atrapados en una cueva húmeda que tapó su entrada casi por completo, y el agua empezó a salir del suelo a una velocidad alarmante, Loki estaba tan asustado. 

— Nunca había salido — dijo Loki mirando al suelo para que Thor no notara sus ojos enrojecidos, pero el rubio notó el cambio en su voz — quiero decir que nunca había podido ir más allá de lo que hay dentro de la torre, es la primera vez que me siento libre y mira.

— No te preocupes, Loki. Saldremos de aquí y te llevaré a ver esas luces que tanto deseas — prometió tomándolo de las manos y recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio, pero para su mala suerte una piedra cayó, tapando la cueva por completo y dejándolos en total oscuridad — No, no, no. Maldición — gritó, ¿entonces así era como iba a acabar? 

— Thor — llamó Loki cuando sintió el agua hasta el cuello — creo que puedo darnos un poco de luz, solo no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo? — Thor le asintió, y él no perdió más el tiempo. 

Flor que da fulgor   
con tu brillo fiel,   
vuelve el tiempo atras   
volviendo a lo que fue... 

Thor observó como el hermoso cabello negro de Loki empezaba a brillar de una forma irreal, dando luz a toda la cueva. Inicialmente se impresionó, pero luego vio como Loki se esforzaba para que el agua no lo tapara, y se apresuraron a despejar la entrada; fue un trabajo difícil y el agua consumió a Loki antes que a él. No iba a dejar que ese bonito y agresivo niño muriera apenas en su primer día de libertad, empleó todas sus fuerzas para lograr salir, y cuando la entrada se hizo para ellos, la fuerza del agua depositó a Loki en sus brazos. 

— Loki, no — llamó preocupado — vamos, cariño. Hay que darnos prisa o no llegaremos a ver las luces — pero Loki no reaccionaba — Loki, por favor. 

Le realizó los primeros auxilios que un inicio no funcionaron, pero después Loki había botado el agua extra de su cuerpo y lo abrazó con debilidad; hasta ese momento Thor se permitió respirar, y devolvió el abrazo.

— Loki, ¿pero qué te ha pasado? — su madre Topaz estaba allí, fingiendo ser dulce — vámonos a casa.

Y Loki no lo pensó, se sentía tan abrumado que lo único que quería era estar solo en la protección de su habitación. No recordaba que la princesa de esa historia hubiera estado en un riesgo terrible de muerte; y su falsa madre viendo que su hijo sufría no perdió más tiempo para llevarlo a casa. 

— ¿Sabes lo que veo? — preguntó una vez habían llegado a la torre, y estuvieron frente a un espejo — veo a la persona más valiente, hermosa y lista. Oh, y también estás tú — el pelinegro no dijo nada, tan solo se retiró a su cama para llorar. 

Loki estaba tan destrozado, cada vez se sentía más angustiado por esas historias, era como si no todo estuviera escrito, siempre algo cambiaba. Al final Thor siempre salvaba el día, pero empezaba a temer que alguna vez ya no pudiera. Él solo quería pasarla bien viendo las luces y ya luego recibir su beso de amor verdadero.

De pronto vio como Thor ingresaba en su habitación, tenía que estar loco, si su madre lo veía allí era capaz matarlo. 

— Thor, ¿perdiste la cabeza? Tienes que irte.

— No me iré sin ti, Loki.

— Thor, por favor ya vete.

— No dejaré que vivas encerrado nunca más, ven conmigo. 

Y Loki planeó hacerlo, pero con increíble velocidad Topaz llegó a ellos, apuñalando a Thor quien cayó de inmediato. Loki se asustó y gritó, empujando a su madre pudo llegar pronto con Thor; planeaba usar la magia curativa de su cabello en él. "Así que esta la razón" pensó Thor dándose cuenta al fin el porqué había mantenido cautivo tantos años a Loki. Sin cabello mágico Loki era libre, y lo cortó. 

— Estúpido, mi pelo, idiota — le gritó Loki corriendo a mirarse al espejo — quedé horrible, parezco un hombre. 

La piel de la malvada mujer se empezó a arrugar, como si toda la magia usada le fuera arrebatada en un instante. Y huyó, corriendo tanto como le fue posible, corrió hasta que ni ella misma supo donde estaba.

Por otro lado, a Thor y a Loki se les hacía tarde, no llegarían a disfrutar de las lámparas flotantes si no se daban prisa. Se fueron directo al lago, pero aquel caballo había aparecido otra vez. 

— Svaðilfari — pronunció Thor con molestia y el animal relinchó en advertencia. Entonces Loki tomó una manzana y se acercó con cuidado.

— Escuchame, solo quiero que por favor dejes de perseguir a este hombre por esta noche — pidió entregándole la manzana — ¿sí? Svaðilfari bonito, por favor, es mi sueño ver las luces flotantes y nadie más puede llevarme — algo en Loki lo había desarmado, y sin entender la razón le dio tregua a Thor por esa noche. Y ambos humanos corrieron para no perderse aquel espectáculo.

Como era obvio, debido a la situación delictiva de Thor, no podían observar junto a todos. Aún así, el solitario lugar que Thor eligió les permitió observar bastante bien aquel hermoso acontecimiento. Eran tantas luces y Loki sabía porqué y para quién eran, ojalá en Asgard el pueblo lo quisiera así; no se permitió pensar más en cosas tristes sino que se dedicó a observar, no fue hasta mucho después que sintió la mirada de Thor sobre él, y el rubio lo veía con amor, como si fuera Loki lo más bonito para sus ojos.   
Estaba feliz, ya había sido suficiente. Obtendría su beso y esperaría la explosión. Sabía que los reyes Odin y Frigga merecían volver a ver a su hijo, pero creyó muy cruel solo ir y de inmediato desaparecer; tomó las manos de Thor y le sonrió, una bonita sonrisa coqueta que lo invitó a besarlo. Y por supuesto que lo hizo, lo besó con tanta pasión y Loki no se quedó atrás, se besaron por un largo tiempo, más tiempo del que jamás habían necesitado. Entonces Loki lo miró alarmado, si Thor lo amaba porqué no obtenía su explosión, volvió a besarlo, una y otra vez, pero nada pasaba. No podían quedarse allí para siempre, a él le gusta ser Loki príncipe de Asgard, no quiere estar atrapado allí durante toda su vida.   
Entonces Thor notó las lágrimas en sus ojos y tomó su rostro con suavidad. 

— Loki, ¿qué sucede?

— Mi final feliz, ¿me amas, Thor?

— Por supuesto que te amo, Loki.

— Entonces, no lo entiendo.

— Tu final feliz está en el castillo, príncipe.

— Princesa me gusta más. 

Y así fue, su final feliz era volver a su familia. Y tomando en cuenta que estos dos habían sido usurpados por sus padres adoptivos, no tendría que preocuparse cuando desapareciera; aunque ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba si todas esas personas que habían estado en las historias recordarían algo.

La explosión vino cuando la familia de cuatro estaba abrazada. 

. 

Loki trató de ver, pero había mucha luz. Con dificultad abrió los pequeños ojillos. Oh esperen, ¿por qué es un bebé? Y principalmente, ¿por qué hay tres hadas revoloteando a su alrededor?


	9. Loki en las garras de un sueño profundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

《Existió hace muchos años un reino próspero y feliz, su gente vivía en gracia y sus reyes poseían gran fortuna. Pero existía algo que los reyes Laufey y Farbauti deseaban más que nada: un hijo.   
Y cuando el gran sueño se vio cumplido había nacido un niño, con el cabello negro cual ébano y los labios rojos cual carmín. Y el rey Laufey había engañado a su gran amigo, el rey Odin, haciéndole creer que el pequeño Loki era en realidad una princesa, y así el príncipe Loki y el príncipe Thor fueron comprometidos desde ese día.   
Como fue obvio, un acontecimiento tan importante requería una gran celebración; y allí es donde esta historia comienza.》

— Sus excelencias, las tres hadas — presentó un hombre, luego de que sonaran las trompetas — Wanda, Strange y Amora. 

Las tres hadas presentaron sus respetos ante los reyes con una reverencia, para luego asombrarse con la belleza y dulzura del pequeño Loki. Estaban allí por una razón: dotar de tres especiales dones al pequeño heredero. 

— dulce Loki, yo deseo para ti gran belleza — y realizando un movimiento con su varita, la resplandeciente magia golpeó al niño como diminutas gotas de rocío brillante.

Y así fueron pasando con Loki cada una de las hadas, entregándole belleza, hermosa voz; y justo al tercer deseo la terriblemente malvada y espeluznante hechicera Ancestral, había hecho su aparición.   
Como fue obvio todos en el castillo se horrorizaron, pero Ancestral caminó hacia los reyes con total calma. 

— Me extrañó no recibir invitación — comentó ella tranquila, ignorando el miedo y la molestia puesta en los presentes.

— No te queríamos aquí — le gritó el hada Amora

— Oh, ya veo. Y yo que creí que había sido solo un error — respondió, fingiendo estar ofendida — en ese caso, será mejor que me vaya.

— ¿No molesta esto a su excelencia? — preguntó la buena reina Farbauti.

— ¿Molestarme? Claro que no, y para probar mi buena voluntad, yo también le concederé un don a la princesa — luego del engaño del rey, todos en el pueblo creían que Loki era una niña, ¿la razón? Unir su reino con uno de los más poderosos y así asegurar su buena fortuna durante años — la princesa sí será hermosa, y podrá ser amada por cuantos la miren, pero al cumplir los dieciséis años se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca, y morirá. 

Los presentes gritaban horrorizados, los reyes lloraban con gran temor, y aquello satisfacía a la malvada Ancestral que reía tan fuerte y siniestro como podía. Después se marchó de allí dejando un rastro de maligna magia verde.   
Las tres bondadosas hadas no sabían qué hacer, pues su magia no era competencia contra el enorme poder de Ancestral. Sin embargo, Amora aún no entregaba su don. 

— Amada Loki — empezó el hada nerviosa — yo te concedo que no mueras, sino que caigas en un sueño profundo, del cual solo podrás despertar con el primer beso de amor verdadero. 

De tal modo, la celebración se terminó, pues quién querría celebrar a su pequeño hijo hechizado. Los invitados se marcharon de inmediato y los reyes con gran tristeza llevaron a Loki a sus aposentos.

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña en lo hondo del bosque, las tres hadas discutían qué debían hacer, no podían permitir que Loki cayera en ese profundo sueño, pero entonces cuál era la respuesta. Y después de un largo debate decidieron ser tres comunes campesinas criando a una dulce criatura en el bosque; al rey Laufey no le quedó más opción que aceptar.  
Y así pasaron los años, hasta que el dulce Loki cumplió sus 16 años. 

— Loki, ya te he dicho que debes vestirte con esto — le regañó Stephen, mostrando un bonito pantalón y camisa cafés.

— Son horribles, a mí me gusta más así — respondió dando una vuelta, y con eso su vestido había volado — ¿lo ves?

— Ya deja a Loki vestir como él quiera — demandó Wanda, recibiendo una fuerte mirada molesta, mas la ignoró. 

Las tres mujeres enviaron al muchacho por fresas, incluso cuando tenían suficientes en casa, pues debían prepararle un pastel de cumpleaños y un vestido hermoso. Sin embargo jamás habían hecho aquello sin la ayuda de su magia -a la cual decidieron censurar para guardar las apariencias- y el vestido era horroroso, además el pastel desastroso. Todo era un completo caos; así que viendo el fracaso de sus buenos planes optaron por realizar aquello con magia. 

Un poco lejos de allí se encontraba Ancestral totalmente furiosa, pues sus sirvientes no habían logrado encontrar a la princesa. Loki caería en ese sueño eterno y nadie podría evitarlo.   
Envió entonces a su cuervo de confianza en la búsqueda de aquella princesilla; y el cuervo voló y voló, buscando una respuesta. 

Volviendo con el trío de campesinas, estas ya habían acabado su labor; Wanda preparó el más delicioso pastel, Amora limpió los desastres, y Stephen creó un lindo vestido rosa. 

— Me parece un color bastante feo, es mejor azul — dijo Amora hechizando la tela para que fuese de su color deseado.

— Decidimos que el color sería rosa

— Tú lo decidiste, pienso que es mejor azul

— Rosa

— Azul

— Será rosa, y eso es todo. 

En el bosque, recolectando fresas se encontraba Loki. Y él cantaba con gran gracia, llamando así a sus amigos.   
Los animales del bosque llegaron en su encuentro, y él se sentó a relatar un acontecimiento hermoso. 

— Las tías Wanda, Amora, y el tío Stephen no quieren que hable con nadie, ni haga amistad. Pero yo he desobedecido, conocí a alguien, oh, ¿quieren saber a quién? — preguntó cuando los vio sentarse cerca suyo, y ellos tan solo asintieron — muy bien. Conocí a un príncipe, y era tan apuesto y caballero — Loki se puso de pie para dar más emoción a su relato — bailamos, y justo cuando nos daríamos un beso, desperté. Así fue, amigos, tan solo un sueño. 

Los animalitos suspiraron con derrota y desilusión, y Loki imitó el gesto. Era horroroso tener que vivir únicamente con dos mujeres y su tío viejo.   
Entonces el príncipe Thor que había escuchado la hermosa voz y la había seguido, se encontraba secando su capa y sombrero, pues debido a la velocidad había caído de su caballo justo en el río. Los amigos animales de Loki tomaron sus prendas junto a sus botas, y él corrió tras los ladrones. 

— Oh, ¿acaso es mi príncipe de sueños a quien veo? — se preguntó dulce y les entregó una sonrisa que los motivó a avanzar hacia él. Y Loki cantó. 

Eres tú, mi príncipe azul  
que yo soñé   
eres tú, tus ojos me vieron   
con ternuras de amor   
y al mirarme así,   
el fuego encendió mi corazón  
y mi ensoñación se hará realidad 

Loki que alegre cantaba y bailaba con su "príncipe" no notó el momento en que Thor había tomado el lugar de aquellos animales, sino hasta que el rubio cantó junto a él.

— Ay, ¿qué? — se volteó para encontrarse a un joven rubio, notablemente mayor que él, y se sorprendió, ¿en qué momento había llegado ese rubio oxigenado allí?

— Disculpa, no quise asustarte — le dijo Thor cuando Loki se le quiso escapar, tomándole las manos nuevamente.

— Suelteme, auxilio un violador — gritó Loki alarmado — no se me acerque maldito viejo cochino.

— Pero, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? Ya nos habíamos conocido.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Tú lo dijiste, en un sueño.

— Pero qué estupidez, viejo ridículo — le dijo con molestia, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era molestar un poco a su bruto hermano. Pero entonces el caballo del príncipe llegó y por razones desconocidas le arrancó la camisa, dejando a Thor con el pecho desnudo — oh, creo que ya te recordé. ¿Bailamos? 

Eres tú el dulce ideal   
que yo soñé   
eres tú, tus ojos me vieron  
con ternuras de amor 

Al mirarte así   
el fuego encendió mi corazón   
y mi ensoñación se hará realidad   
y te adorare   
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal

— Es tarde, debo irme — anunció Loki, porque sí podía ser otro cuento de princesas más, pero esos tíos suyos eran bien estrictos y no iban a permitir que llegara cuando se le diera la gana.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver, bella doncella?

— Ay, cariño. ¿Cuál doncella? Ni te imaginas cuanto fornico

— Mucho mejor, me sé el kamasutra. ¿Qué te parece practicarlo?

— Excelente, te veo en la cabaña del bosque — se despidió contento, recibiendo una sonrisa boba. 

Loki corrió a su casa e ingresó llamando a sus tíos, sin embargo ninguno respondió; entonces se dio cuenta: frente a él estaban el pastel más bello y el vestido más hermoso que jamás había visto. Gritó de emoción y las tres hadas salieron de su escondite para gritar un "sorpresa". Y así Loki se colocó de inmediato el vestido y modeló con elegancia.

— Loki, debemos entregarte hoy a tus padres — habló Stephen, y Loki lo miró con la boca llena de pastel — los reyes Laufey y Farbauti.

— Mejor mañana, porque conocí a un tipo que está de li cio so, y lo invité a venir esta noche — les dijo — a ver si salen a algún lado y me dejan la casa sola, ¿sí?

— Te llevaremos con tus padres quieras o no — dijo molesta Wanda, tomándolo de una oreja, y Loki peleó para quitársela de encima. No quería llegar al castillo; sabía que llegando allí se pincharía el dedo, se dormiría, y luego Thorpe salvaría el día. Pero ya estaba harto, porque bueno, no solo de besos vive Loki. 

Y justo así pasó, las tres hadas llevaron a Loki sigilosamente hasta su habitación en el castillo, nadie más que los reyes y el invitado rey Odin junto a su hijo el príncipe Thor, debían saber sobre el regreso de la dulce princesa. Pero lamentablemente Ancestral ya lo sabía, y como se esperaba hipnotizó a Loki para llevarle hasta la rueca; y aunque Loki pudo elegir no caer en aquello, sabía que era así como obtenía su final feliz, así que se dejó llevar.

— Ustedes, ¿realmente creyeron que podían contra mí? — se burló con suma maldad — aquí tienen a su princesa — y les mostró a Loki que yacía en el suelo. Las hadas se lanzaron a levantarla y la maligna hechicera se fue, regocijándose con el dolor que causaba.

Y así pasó que las tres hadas decidieran dormir a todo el reino para evitarles la tristeza; y Ancestral secuestrara y encerrara al pobre príncipe, pues sabía que se había enamorado de Loki y que un beso de amor dañaría todo su malvado plan.   
Pero Thor fue rescatado por Stephen, Wanda y Amora; y aunque debió pelear contra la imponente forma de dragón de Ancestral, luego de una ardua y casi fallida batalla, logró asesinar a la hechicera.

Y Thor corrió, abriéndose paso entre las espinas que habían invadido el castillo, y corrió aún más veloz cuando estuvo dentro, debía encontrar a Loki.

— Bien, cariño — le dijo una vez frente a él, se veía tan dulce dormido — se te va a subir el vivo, no te asustes.

— A ver, a ver. Es un beso, no tienes que subirte encima de Loki para eso — regañó Amora y Thor se entristeció — y solo está dormido, no muerto. 

Thor se acercó y lo admiró con una sonrisa enamorada, para luego acariciar con dulzura su cabello; entonces lo besó, y Loki despertó de inmediato. 

— Ay, que pereza con ustedes, ya ni se puede dormir en este castillo — reclamó, pero antes de recibir un regaño, la típica explosión lo transportó a otro reino. 

. 

Espejito, espejito, ¿quién es la más hermosa del reino? Por supuesto que Loki lo es.


	10. Loki y los siete enanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Nació en un lejano reino, un hermoso niño con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos tan negros como el ébano, y labios tan rojos como el carmín. Y fue nombrado Loki; creció al lado de su amoroso padre y de la esposa de este, hasta que un mal día el rey murió por causas desconocidas.   
Y celosa de la belleza de Loki, la vanidosa reina le obligó a llevar horribles ropas y a realizar las labores de la servidumbre.   
Cada día la malvada mujer preguntaba a su espejo mágico "¿quién es la más hermosa? Y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma: tú lo eres, majestad. 

— esclavo del espejo, sal de la oscuridad, ven a mí del más allá. A través de los vientos y del fuego yo te conjuro — habló la reina en la privacidad de su habitación, a aquel su espejo mágico — Muestra tu rostro.

— ¿Qué deseas saber, majestad?

— Tan solo Dime una cosa, ¿quién es en este reino la más hermosa?

— Hermosa eres majestad, pero existe alguien que incluso vestido de harapos es más hermoso. Cabello negro cual ébano, y labios rojos cual carmín.

— Loki — pronunció con odio — ese maldito lisiado. 

Y así, molesta la reina al verse en competencia hizo llamar al cazador.

— Lleva al estúpido ese al bosque, y allí le sacas el corazón — ordenó sin titubear — y cuidadito con traicionarme, sino tu castigo será la muerte.

Sin más que decir, la reina echó al hombre de allí. Y este sin saber qué debería hacer, con la culpa en su corazón se llevó a Loki al bosque. El príncipe solía ir cada cierto tiempo, pues tenía una plantación de marihuana que se vendía a precios bastante altos; -¿acaso creyeron que iba a recoger florecitas? Claro que no- y debido a esto, no se sorprendió cuando el cazador se ofreció a acompañarlo.

Loki recogía su cosecha en una gran canasta de mimbre, había sido bastante buena esta vez; gracias a su venta iba a poder comprarse más vestidos, porque la vieja bruja que era su madrastra apenas le había conseguido uno. Él era el hermoso príncipe, qué horror no tener más que un vestido bonito.   
Y entonces, mientras en sus pensamientos Loki sufría debido a sus pocas ropas finas, el cazador se alzó en su contra con cuchillo en mano.

— Ay, ¿qué le pasa? Viejo maldito.

— Pérdoneme, príncipe...

— Princesa, ¿no ves que ando con vestido?

— Disculpe; pérdoneme princesa Loki.

— Pero, ¿por qué me ibas a matar?

— Es la reina, está celosa de su belleza. Me pidió asesinarla.

— La entiendo, soy muy hermoso.

— Huya princesa, huya a donde jamás puedan encontrarla y no vuelva.

Y de tal modo, Loki corrió por el bosque junto a su inseparable canasta, la malvada reina haría lo que fuera para verlo muerto y él no lo permitiría. Corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, enredándose con las ramas y cayendo por causa de algunas raíces, pero no se detuvo sin importar qué. Lo hizo tan solo al encontrar una pequeña casa allí en lo hondo del bosque.

— La cabaña de los siete leñadores de bonsái — se burló Loki, pues sabía bien cual cuento estaba viviendo — a ver si tienen comida, me muero de hambre — sin embargo, para molestia suya los enanos no habían preparado nada; no le quedó de otra que cocinar sus propios alimentos. Luego, cuando se sintió satisfecho, unió algunas camas y se durmió. 

Y mientras Loki tranquilo descansaba en aquella cabaña, sobre aquellas pequeñas camas; el grupo de enanos se dirigía de regreso a su hogar, cantando una canción que en realidad lo único que decía era "Hi–Ho".

Los siete hombrecillos ingresaron a su hogar sin sospechar nada, pero entonces observaron una silla a la cual se le había quebrado una pata, luego vieron platos usados en la cocina. Se armaron bien y subieron hasta las habitaciones, había alguien en su casa y lo sacarían de allí sin importar cómo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al observar a una damisela allí dormida e indefensa, ¡una mujer, por fin! Corrieron hacia ella y admiraron su hermosura, sintieron la suave piel de los brazos, y deslizaron los dedos por el negro y brillante cabello; todos caían hipnotizados ante la belleza de Loki, no fue hasta que el enano tontin -también llamado Pietro- se asomó por debajo del vestido que toda emoción acabó, su gesto les hizo saber a los demás que había algo mal con esa "damisela".

— Caras vemos — dijo Bruce, el enano gruñón — pollas no sabemos — y se retiró a traer una escoba para despertar al hombre.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se preguntó entre dormido y despierto, cuando se sintió siendo picado por un palo largo.

— Aquí solo aceptamos mujeres de verdad, o sea: vaginas. Así que chú, largo — dijo Bruce, y Loki se enojó por tal insolencia, sin embargo fingió no sentirse afectado.

— Mis diminutos amigos, haremos un trato. Yo les daré esta mágica infusión a cambio de que me permitan quedar — y Loki les entregó una taza con té de marihuana a cada uno, y estos se pusieron alegres, y tanta fue la alegría que dejaron a Loki vivir allí. 

Muy alejado de allí se encontraba Farbauti, la reina malvada. Invocaba nuevamente al ser atrapado en el espejo mágico.

— Dime, ¿quién es ahora la más hermosa?

— Loki.

— Pero si la mandé a matar a la muy desgraciada.

— Pero ese cazador te traicionó, el corazón que te trajo es de jabalí.

— Muy bien, entonces lo haré yo misma. 

Y la malvada y vanidosa reina se dirigió a el más abandonado y secreto lugar del castillo: las prisiones. Pues allí poseía su habitación en la cual practicaba magia negra.   
Leyó de un libro grueso hasta que encontró el hechizo que buscaba, el cual consistía en cambiar su apariencia a la de una vieja anciana, piel arrugada, ojos cansados, y cabello cano; y una vez transformada, tomó una manzana a la cual envenenó. Ya no había nada que ese insolente pudiera hacer, le daría la manzana y quedaría dormida por siempre, "la muerte dormida" le llamaban. Claro que había una cura: un beso de amor verdadero; pero a la maligna Farbauti no le interesó, pues creyó que los enanos enterrarían vivo a Loki creyéndolo muerto, y así acabaría muriendo al fin.   
Y con todo listo, se dirigió a la casa de los enanos. 

Los siete hombrecillos siempre alertaban a Loki antes de irse a laborar, "no confíes en extraños", "no abras la puerta a nadie". Y un buen día Loki había resuelto entregarles una hoja de papel doblado, el cual tan solo podían leer si algo malo llegara a pasarle.

Como cada mañana los enanos se fueron a trabajar, dejando a Loki a cargo de la casa; todos creían que limpiaba, pero en realidad obligaba a los animales a hacerlo. 

— Hola, bella señorita — habló la anciana, asomándose por la ventana.

— Ay, qué vieja tan fea — gritó Loki por el susto — váyase de aquí — intentó espantarla con la escoba, pero la anciana no se marchaba.

— ¿Quieres una dulce manzanita?

— Que no, aquí no le compramos nada a viejas piedreras — le respondió, pero ella le dijo que eran gratis. Sin embargo Loki no se quería morir aún, qué tal si nadie lo besaba, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio besaría a un muerto? Esperaba que aquella hoja que entregó a los enanos sirviera de ayuda, pero la verdad era que lo dudaba bastante.   
Le insistió a la mujer para que se fuera, pero ella al notar que Loki no le abriría, saltó por la ventana.

— Come la manzanita — le dijo batallando por meterle la fruta a la boca.

— Déjeme en paz, vieja bruja — le gritó en defensa, pero la mujer fue más fuerte que él; y antes de caer ante la muerte dormida, Loki pronunció sus últimas palabras: estúpido Thor. 

Los animales del bosque que habían presenciado todo, alertaron rápidamente a los siete enanos; porque Loki podía obligarlos a limpiar, pero los animalitos Disney jamás guardan rencor. Y estos hombres al notar a la bruja salir la persiguieron, y ella corrió hasta que ya no tuvo escapatoria; y aún planeando su próximo mal, un rayo cayó cerca de ella y la hizo caer de un precipicio.   
Con la malvada reina muerta, los enanos regresaron a casa, para enterarse de la triste y desgarradora verdad; lloraron a Loki lo suficiente hasta que uno de ellos recordó aquel trozo de papel. La hoja de papel decía: Bésame, príncipe Thor. Y en letras pequeñas, en una esquina inferior, Loki escribió: colocar en un lugar visible, cerca de mi ataúd.

Así lo hicieron, pusieron a Loki en un ataúd de cristal para que ese tal "príncipe Thor" pudiera verlo y besarlo, pero pasaban los días y el príncipe no aparecía. Los enanos habían decidido velar a Loki todos los días, turnándose. Y después de una semana, un hombre rubio de largos cabellos y cuerpo musculoso, pasaba por allí.

El hombre, quien claramente era el príncipe Thor, se asombró de encontrar un ataúd en medio del bosque y se detuvo a mirar; en su interior visualizó a la criatura más hermosa que hubiera tenido el placer de conocer, y su corazón latió con deseo desbordante. Lo siguiente que hizo fue leer aquel escrito, claramente se refería a él, sin embargo no comprendía las razones que tuvo ese fallecido hombre para dejar esa extraña petición; pero para Loki tenía mucho sentido, si siendo una bestia un beso había roto el hechizo aún cuando pasaban peleando, seguramente esta vez también funcionaría. Después de todo seguía siendo Thor príncipe de Asgard, solo que el tonto no lo recordaba.

Y después de un rato de duda, Thor decidió abrir aquel ataúd de cristal y besar al muerto; tendría que poner "necrofilia" a su lista de exageradas experiencias. Y sin esperarlo, el joven despertó.

— Lázaro, levantate y anda — le gritó Thor y Loki lo miró mal.

— Mi nombre es Loki, estúpido.

No pudo discutir más, pues la explosión de siempre había llegado. No, no llegó pronto; sino que así Loki es feliz, a veces peleando con Thor y otras veces queriéndolo tanto. 

.

Se sintió una persona común, no tenía las riquezas de un rey, pero tampoco la desdicha de un sirviente. Solo tenía un gran sueño y una amiga que deseaba casarse con un príncipe.


	11. Loki y el sapo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Mira, Loki — le dijo su mejor amiga, mostrándole el periódico — pronto será el festival y seguro que consigo a un príncipe.

— Eso no me interesa, seguramente estaré trabajando — Loki tenía un deseo, su fallecido padre y él habían soñado con un restaurante, y ahora era su deber trabajar para lograrlo por ambos. Claro que muchas veces los demás no entendían eso, porque cuál señorita prefiere trabajar a encontrar un príncipe que la lleve a su lujoso castillo y puedan vivir felices para siempre, obviamente Loki resultaba ser muy distinto, y no por el hecho de ser hombre, porque él era más femenino que cualquiera. 

Sif seguía encantada, ella sí que deseaba casarse con un príncipe. No entendía bien a Loki, pero era su amiga y si aquello lo hacía feliz, entonces suponía que estaba bien.   
Continuaron hablando sobre aquel festival durante mucho tiempo, en realidad Sif hablaba mientras Loki solo respondía con sonrisas y monosílabos; al menos Sif era hija del gobernador y eso la convertiría en princesa del festival; si no lograba cazar a un príncipe, entonces tendría esto.

Y justo como lo planeó, su gran talento en la cocina le valió un contrato para preparar la comida que debía ser servida ese día. Estaba feliz con eso, había pasado trabajando demasiado tiempo para poder ahorrar y comprar un viejo lugar; necesitaría muchas remodelaciones, pero quedaría hermoso. 

Y si nos alejamos de allí, nos encontraremos a Thor: un extrovertido, mujeriego e irresponsable príncipe. Thor era un niño mimado, siempre consentido en sus caprichos, y poco reprendido por sus indebidos actos; pero ahora era distinto, sus padres se habían percatado del enorme error que había sido complacerle en todo y estaban dispuestos a ponerle mano dura. 

— Debes encontrar a una esposa, ya no puedes seguir comportándote como un niño — le indicó severo su padre, Thor ya era un adulto y como tal, debía hacer lo que la corona mandaba y contraer nupcias.

— Sí, sí — respondió con cansancio — esposa, blah, blah.

— Basta, Thor — esta vez fue su madre, ahora sí que era mejor callar — si no consigues una esposa para cuando termine esta semana, entonces te encontraremos un trabajo — Thor se puso pálido, ¿realmente eran estos sus padres? Él jamás trabajó, y no podía comprender las razones para tal crueldad. Sin decir mucho más que murmullos molestos, se retiró. 

Muy bien, si debía casarse para evadir el horroroso trabajo, entonces lo haría. Se alistó con sus mejores ropas y envió a llamar a su mayordomo, así ambos partieron en busca de la mujer que se casaría con él. 

Loki estaba muy atareado, un pantalón de tela suave en color café hacía juego a su camisa beige, muy aburrido si a eso le agregamos un delantal en tono café oscuro. Sabía que la comida para el festival tendría que ser bastante, pero aquellas eran cantidades enormes, estaba agotado. Había despertado desde muy temprano para acabar con todo aquello, y bien hecho, porque el gobernador y su hija llegaron para empezar a llevar todos los platillos. 

— Loki, ¿ya está todo listo? — había preguntado el hombre.

— Todo listo, señor — le respondió con una dulce sonrisa — pueden llevarlo todo, ya.

— Pero qué horror — gritó Sif alarmada, y Loki se asustó creyendo que algo en su comida le había disgustado — ¿por qué traes puesto eso tan feo, Loki?

— Es mi ropa de trabajo — dijo un poco avergonzado, sabía que era sencillo, pero trabajar con un vestido no siempre era muy cómodo.

— Bueno, me quedaré aquí y te ayudaré a vestir — dijo sin dejar a los otros dos tiempo para oponerse. Loki podía vestirse muy bien él mismo, pero a Sif le encantaba ayudarle a verse bonito — vas a quedar hermosa, Loki. 

Y aquí iban, Sif siempre se emocionaba tanto cada vez que podía colaborar en su aspecto. Ella elegía el vestido, porque aunque Loki lo quisiera, ella jamás lo permitía; no era que lo hiciera a propósito, de hecho ni siquiera se percataba de esto, era solo su gran emoción haciéndose presente. Un vestido en tonos verdes fue elegido, y Sif lo peinó con un delicado moño trenzado, sutil pero elegante; lo maquilló dulce y le colocó un bonito collar que su padre le había obsequiado antes de morir, junto a sus zapatos más bonitos, Loki se veía de infarto. 

— Ahora sí te ves como una princesa, Loki — elogió y Loki respondió girando con lentitud para que pudiera admirarlo completo. 

Una vez listas se retiraron al festival, Loki debía trabajar sirviendo la comida, pero aún así su amiga no le permitiría estar con ropas sencillas.   
El lugar estaba a reventar, gentes finas y personas del pueblo, todos estaban allí disfrutando por igual. Estaba atareado, pero entonces escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó y no podía ver a nadie y sin embargo allí seguía la voz. 

— Aquí, princesa. Cerca del pan — entonces lo observó, un asqueroso sapo que se posaba tranquilo cerca de la comida que tanto le costó cocinar.

— Te llevó el demonio — le dijo para tirarle un puñado de sal, no entendía porqué, pero la sal siempre fue buena para espantar a esos animalejos, pero el sapo no huyó sino que se tiró a la ponchera. Loki gritó con horror, y con el asco más grande que jamás hubiera sentido, tomó al sapo de un anca y salió corriendo a donde nadie los viera.

— Estúpido, ¿cómo te atreves? — las pisadas llenas de ira que le asestaba Loki planeaban matarlo. Entonces, con mucha dificultad logró hablar — ¿hablaste?

— Así fue, mi bella doncella — Loki iba a gritar nuevamente, pero un movimiento de ancas superiores lo hizo detenerse — por favor, no grite. Verá usted, yo soy realmente un príncipe — claro que al inicio Loki no había creído aquella tontería, pero bueno, tenía a un sapo hablando y eso tal vez significaba que no era totalmente una mentira. Al parecer había confiado en quien no debió y este lo había transformado en sapo, por algún motivo que no comprendía un beso suyo le ayudaría; Loki lo dudó, pero la promesa de darle lo que deseara lo hizo pensar en su soñado restaurante y aceptar. Besó al sapo con asco y esperó ver al príncipe, pero no resultó como esperaban — ¿no eres una princesa?

— Claro que no — le respondió, y aquel animal peleó con él por llevar aquel vestido hermoso y haberse arreglado de manera tan bonita — me gusta verme lindo, ¿sí? No veo qué problema tienes con eso.

— El problema, mi bella señorita es este — le dijo volteándolo para que pudiera admirar su reflejo en una charca. Los gritos de Loki fueron la cosa más ruidosa que había escuchado en toda su vida; pronto el nuevo sapo se miró las ancas, la piel verde, y no lograba detener sus gritos horrorizados — por favor, cálmate. Lo solucionaremos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — le cuestionó para que Loki dejara de pensar en su nueva apariencia y pudiera concentrarse en algo más.

— Loki — funcionó, había detenido sus gritos y ahora solo estaba un poco contrariado — ¿el tuyo?

— Yo, mi bella dama — empezó con una reverencia — soy el príncipe Thor — ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? Porque Loki lo estaba mirando con el odio más profundo que alguien pudiera tener; Thor no lo sabía, pero Loki estaba realmente molesto de que por su causa haya tenido que pasar por el horroroso cambio.

— Te... Voy... A... Matar — le dijo suave y pausando antes de cada palabra, como para que su voz solo pudiera ser escuchada por Thor y aquello le hiciera sentir intimidado, después se lanzó sobre él con cólera, y lo atacó con salvajismo.

— Tranquilo, Loki — intentó calmar a la bestia enfurecida que lo golpeaba — podemos solucionarlo.

— Tú no sabes cómo solucionarlo, tú solo eres un bruto. Tú trajiste este problema — algo que Loki detestaba era llorar frente a otros, pero esta vez no lo pudo evitar. No era solo haberse convertido en sapo, era todo.

— Tal vez yo no, pero conozco a alguien que sí — le respondió, y con mucho cuidado se acercó a limpiar las lágrimas. Loki entonces se levantó y se intentó sacudir el polvo, sin embargo hizo un mal gesto al recordar que ya no había vestido que sacudir. 

Thor conocía a este muy extraño, extrovertido y viejo hechicero llamado "papá Wong" que vivía en una cabaña en el bosque, y sabía que él era la única persona que podía ayudarles con este problema. En el camino continuó observando el gesto triste de Loki, era extraño, apenas lo había conocido pero había algo en ese gesto decaído que lo hacía sentirse realmente mal; lo detuvo y Loki se extraño cuando Thor lo midió con tanta concentración, y luego se fue para después volver con algunas hojas y flores; no era la clase de vestido a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero Thor había improvisado uno divertido con una gran hoja, el cual fue decorado con una bonita flor de amapola, después le colocó una coronita de pequeñas florecillas sobre la cabeza. Loki estaba feliz y lo estuvo aún más cuando su mano fue tomada para hacerlo girar, y no se hizo rogar, coqueto giró con gracia y un toque de vanidad; allí estaba la sonrisa de Loki y Thor creyó que ahora sí podría concentrarse en encontrar a papá Wong.

El camino a través del bosque se convirtió en largos días, habían conocido a Anthony: un cocodrilo que tenía por sueño cantar; también a un luciérnaga llamado Odin que hablaba muchísimo sobre su gran amor, Frigga; no habían podido conocer a Frigga, pero llegaría el momento. Loki y Thor empezaron a llevarse mucho mejor que al principio, incluso el príncipe lograba ayudar a preparar la comida, con increíble esfuerzo pero de buena gana al menos. Y eso Loki lo agradecía, porque sabía que Thor jamás hizo algo nunca, y aún así estaba dispuesto a colaborar; en el bosque era todo muy bonito, el cielo por la noche, el amanecer junto al río, el canto de las aves; casi podría enamorarse de eso, pero Loki sabía que no era lo que necesitaba.   
Y así, como otro día más la noche cayó, y esta reflejó una lluvia de estrellas, como gotas que se habían quedado pegadas en la gran ventana que es el cielo. 

— Ahí está, la luciérnaga más hermosa de toda la creación — habló Odin, mirando al cielo enamorado.

— ¿Frigga? — se preguntó curioso, Loki — ¿en dónde? Quiero conocerla.

— Está ahí, resplandeciendo frente a todos — respondió sin mirarlos, por lo cual no notó las miradas de duda de aquellos tres. 

Mírenla al cielo encender  
mi hermosa Frigga. 

— Eso no es... — quiso burlarse Anthony, pero Thor detuvo sus palabras lanzándole algo a la cabeza, Loki mentiría si dijera que no se estaba burlando del viejo, pero el acto de Thor lo hizo encantarse. 

inalcanzable querer  
su amor yo sé que es para mí  
Te adoro, te amo, Frigga  
por las noches vendrás así, vivaz.

— ¿Bailas, guapo? — invitó Loki con un coqueto guiño, y Thor cayó en la red. Bailaban al ritmo de la romántica letra y el buen sonido de una trompeta. 

La reina más bella por aquí  
me quiere sólo a mí  
siempre hay un método de amar  
y te amo, Frigga.

Luciérnaga o estrella, la verdad era que aquella sí era una historia de amor digna de ser contada, y cualquier comentario que no fuera un apoyo para Odin fue voluntariamente silenciado.   
Todos allí sabían que Thor y Loki buscaban a papá Wong para volver a ser humanos, por lo tanto les ayudaron a encontrar la casa del hombre; una vez allí ingresaron con cuidado y llamaron. Un bajo y regordete hombre les salió de por ahí.

— ¿Papá Wong? — se preguntó Loki mirándolo. El hombre solo hizo un asentimiento — papá Wong, ¿podrías convertirnos en humanos?

— ¿Saben lo que necesitan? — les preguntó, a lo que ambos respondieron afirmando — no, saben lo que quieren, pero no saben lo que necesitan. 

No importa como luces  
No importa tu disfraz  
Ni los anillos en tus dedillos  
Qué mas da, ya  
Qué mas da

Lo último que esperaba Loki era tener que escuchar a alguien más cantar, iba a volverse loco. ¿Por qué en ese mundillo Disney todo tenía que estar infestado de canciones tontas? 

Es tu deber, trabaja duro  
Y te encontrarás  
Es tu deber, trabaja duro  
Deveras lo verás.

Sí, ya sabía que debía trabajar duro, para escuchar lo que ya sabía mejor ni se hubiera molestado en ir a buscar a ese viejo brujo. No le había dicho nada, pero su "Thorpe" como de cariño lo llamaba Loki, lo miraba con una sonrisa muy boba. ¿Qué le pasaba al tonto? Lo mejor era irse de allí antes de que al principito se le murieran más neuronas.

— Gracias por todo, papá Wong — se despidió Thor para luego llevarse a un muy malhumorado Loki.

— Gracias por todo papá Wong — repitió fingiendo una voz tonta, una vez estuvieron alejados — viejo baboso.

— Veo que no entendiste nada, mi bella ranita.

— Y supongo que tú sí, Thorpe.

— Por supuesto, debemos estar juntos — ah, sí que había entendido, pero a Loki no le hacía falta estar con él. Había aprendido anteriormente que la felicidad no siempre se encontraba en el príncipe azul, y esta vez estaba seguro que su final feliz era ver concluido el sueño que compartió con su padre.

— No digas tonterías, yo lo que quiero es ser humano de nuevo, que me des el dinero que prometiste y abrir mi restaurante — respondió y el otro tan solo se encogió de hombros, un poco dolido por aquella respuesta, pero no dijo más. Loki meditó por unos momentos, luego volvió a hablar — habías dicho que necesitabas el beso de una princesa, ¿no?

— Así es.

— Entonces Sif, es la princesa del festival. Funcionará. 

Sin esperar más se fueron a la ciudad nuevamente, el festival estaba en su apogeo; pero el malvado Dr Malekith ya los estaba esperando, con su intensión de apoderarse del pueblo, la llegada del príncipe traía consigo una serie de problemas que no iba a dejar desarrollarse. Los persiguió junto a sus sombras malignas, y pelearon: oscuridad contra luz.   
La batalla les trajo grandes tristezas, como la muerte de Odin a manos del vil Dr Malekith; pero a su vez trajo enormes alegrías, como pasó al verlo reunirse con su Frigga. El amor de ella sí fue para él.   
Mucho tardó la pelea, pero Loki logró finalmente romper aquel mágico amuleto, y Malekith fue tragado por sus propias sombras. Pero aún eran un par de sapos; sabían que debían encontrar a Sif, el problema es que faltaba poco para media noche y si no se daban prisa, el beso de ella ya no funcionaría.

— Sif — gritó Loki cuando ambos ingresaron a la habitación de ella, a través de la ventana abierta.

— ¿Loki? — había emoción en su voz, Loki había desaparecido por días; pero cuando volteó no había nadie más allí que un sapo, gritó.

— Eso es, Sif — animó Loki, pero Sif estaba tan ocupada pegándole a Thor que no había notado que él también era un sapo — pegale.

— Loki — regañó y la princesa se sorprendió de observar a aquel animal hablar, así Loki tuvo que presentarse ante ella y explicarle todo. No muy convencida aceptó besarlo, y así Thor y Loki volvían a ser humanos.

— Sí — gritó emocionado, y sería imposible explicar cómo fue que obtuvieron sus ropas, la magia de Disney podría ser — tendré mi restaurante. 

Y por supuesto que Loki logró su objetivo, fue mucho trabajo y demasiadas remodelaciones, pero "Loki's palace" finalmente fue abierto al público; un gran éxito fue su gran apertura, Anthony tocaba con su banda, y la comida de Loki era deliciosa.   
Él estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz, pero algo le hacía falta, ¿qué podría ser? Ya había conseguido su sueño, solo faltaba su explosión, qué extraño era que no hubiera llegado ya. 

— Este lugar es hermoso, Loki — le dijo alguien a su espalda — sabía que lo lograrías, siempre lo supe.

— Thor — dijo con voz soñadora que no fue producto del universo en donde se encontraba, y se volteó solo para lanzarse a los brazos de ese príncipe rubio, esos brazos que tanto le gustaban.

— Lo conseguiste, Loki — le dijo dulce mientras era observado por esos bonitos y cariñosos ojitos verdes — estoy tan orgulloso de ti — y eso fue todo, seguía siendo su hermano mayor, aquellas palabras eran un beso cálido en el corazón de Loki, y debido a eso lo besó.

— Ah, yo, no sé porqué... — quiso justificarse, pero no fue necesario, Thor lo estaba besando. Esta vez no había sido imposición de Disney para conseguir su final feliz, esta vez había logrado su sueño y felicidad, esta vez fue su corazón el que llamó por Thor, no su corazón de princesa, sino el real, su corazón de dios.   
Y llegó por lo que se había preguntado, finalmente la explosión. 

.

Un bonito vestido, un correcto y elegante peinado, un hermoso castillo en medio de un frío lugar, una gran algarabía. Esperen, ¿cómo que iba a convertirse en reina?


	12. Loki: una aventura congelada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Es suficiente, Thor. Ya contrólate, hermano - peleó el príncipe Loki con su hermanito menor: el príncipe Thor. Solían divertirse jugando con los poderes de invierno que poseía Loki, pero usualmente Thor no sabía cuándo debía detenerse, como justo en ese momento que Loki realmente estaba agotado - mamá, trae el ritalin - gritó como última opción.

Loki y Thor vivían siempre felices, jugando todo el tiempo, divirtiéndose como los niños que eran; realmente eran tan unidos, Loki siempre protegía a Thor, porque aunque apenas era unos años mayor, recordaba el día en que su Thor -porque sí, Loki se adueñó de él desde el primer momento- había llegado a casa, era tan bonito y pequeño que supo que quería cuidarlo siempre.   
Los niños pasaban tan juntos que incluso por las noches alguno se escapaba a la habitación del otro. Pero no todo siempre debe ser feliz, y ocurrió ese fatídico día en que Thor no pudo detenerse y Loki no supo resistir; un rayo de invierno había golpeado al rubio y con mucha dificultad lograron sanarlo. Desde entonces su relación cambió, ya no habían juegos, ya no habían cuentos antes de dormir juntos, ya no existía Loki y Thor; porque a Loki le habían hecho creer que su poder era peligroso y que podría ser peor si había una próxima vez. No iba a haber una próxima vez, él se encargaría así tuviera que ignorar a su hermano para siempre.

VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

Odin y Frigga, sus padres, habían realizado un viaje a bordo de un barco el cual terriblemente fue azotado por la fuerza del mar, no lograron ganar la batalla y perecieron ante la furia que desató la madre naturaleza.   
Como dictaban las leyes de la corona, Loki debía tomar de inmediato el poder y convertirse en nuevo rey, o bien en nueva reina, porque había exigido ser coronado con las joyas de la reina y nadie se atrevería a contradecir sus órdenes. Pero aún así él estaba nervioso, no sabía controlar sus poderes y debía presentarse ante todo el pueblo.

\- Loki, ¿estás ahí? - llamó Thor desde el otro extremo de su puerta siempre cerrada - y si hacemos un muñeco.

\- Cantas esa canción una vez más y mi primer decreto real será exiliarte - Thor entonces se fue, no entendía qué había ocurrido que hizo a Loki cambiar tanto con él, su hermano era tan dulce y cariñoso, y de pronto se había convertido en este joven solitario.

Las sirvientas del castillo fueron a vestirlos, era un día importante y ambos debían estar impecables. Thor eligió un elegante traje, combinando un tono suave de verde con negro; Loki por su parte había preferido un largo y fino vestido turquesa, llevando guantes a tono, y una capa en morado.

El castillo estaba repleto, habían princesas de otros reinos incluso, todos deseaban ver y celebrar al nuevo monarca. Y sucedió tan rápido, pero lento para Loki "salve reina Loki" había dicho el hombre y su pueblo le ovacionó.

Por su parte Thor estaba tan entusiasmado yendo de un lado a otro en el castillo, saludando a algunos, charlando con otros, incluso bailó con un par de damas. Era la coronación de su hermano y estaba feliz por él.

\- Príncipe, ¿bailamos? - preguntó una mujer castaña y Thor no pudo negarse - es usted un caballero, príncipe Thor. Yo soy la princesa Jane.

\- Eso intento - respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras bailaba.

\- Veo que sí - le dijo sonriente - es una hermosa coronación, dime príncipe, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? - Thor se extrañó por aquella pregunta pero aún así decidió responder que era el rojo - ¿rojo? No puedo creerlo, también es mi color favorito. Aunque creí que preferías el verde.

\- El verde es el color favorito de la reina Loki, estoy usando este tono en su honor.

\- También tengo un hermano, y lo amo tanto como tú a Loki; pero dime, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? - esta mujer estaba haciendo preguntas fuera de contexto, pero aún así Thor no tuvo problemas con responder.

\- Carne - le dijo, y en seguida Jane rió para después hacerle saber lo mucho que adoraba la carne. No se dio cuenta de que iban por la cuarta canción.

\- No puedo creer lo mucho que tenemos en común - le habló ella con tono suave - nos gusta el mismo color, las mismas comidas, amamos el amanecer. Es como si fueras mi alma gemela.

\- Es verdad, hay que casarnos.

\- ¿casarnos? No lo sé - fingió duda unos momentos - basta de dudar, Jane. Por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo. Oh Thor, eres el príncipe de mis sueños.

Con la felicidad a flor de piel debido al amor encontrado, Thor fue en busca de su hermano para conseguir la bendición real. Encontró a Loki conversando con varios ancianos, y no tuvo impedimentos en interrumpir.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Thor? - le preguntó serio, Loki detestaba que interrumpieran sus conversaciones, esperaba al menos fuera un asunto de importancia.

\- Tu bendición - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, tomando las manos de la mujer - vamos a casarnos.

\- ¿Disculpa? - y aquí estaba el Thor que conocía, es que ni en el universo Disney podía dejar de ser bruthor - no te casarás con esta mujer.

\- Pero nos amamos.

\- No digas ridiculeces, no puedes amarla si apenas acabas de conocerla - tenía que ser la bruja esa, Loki detestaba a Jane. Aunque claro, debía guardar las apariencias y no hacer ver cuánto odiaba a la maldita.

\- Te amo a ti.

\- Tienes tu vida de conocerme, no es buen argumento.

\- ¿Sí? Bueno, a veces dudo conocerte en realidad.

\- Basta, ya dije que no te casarás con esa mujer y no lo harás - dijo rotundo, queriendo acabar la conversación, pero Thor tenía otros planes. Y tanto fue el enojo de Loki que liberó sin quererlo sus poderes de invierno; todos los presentes se asustaron.

¿Era acaso una bruja? La reina Loki los había engañado a todos y ahora deseaba transformarse en un monstruo que traería decadencia al reino. ¿Era acaso esa una verdad sobre lo recientemente ocurrido? Lo único que podemos afirmar es el hecho de que el pueblo enloqueció, no lograban comprender qué pasaba con su monarca; y sumándole problemas, todo el reino empezaba a congelarse.

Por su parte, Loki había huido hacia las montañas, corrió hasta llegar muy lejos. Allí no tendría que estar encerrado, nadie tendría miedo de él, y lo más importante: no podría hacerle daño a nadie. Así que se soltó el cabello, se vistió como reina empoderada, se calzó nuevos y más altos tacones, y se sintió diva y bella. Y sintiéndose la más reina de todas, construyó su fortaleza de hielo mientras cantaba.

La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,  
No hay huellas que seguir  
En la soledad un reino,  
Y la reina vive en mí  
El viento ruge  
Y hay tormenta en mi interior,  
Una tempestad que de mí salió  
Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver,  
buen chico tú siempre debes ser  
No has de abrir tu corazón  
Pues ya se abrió.

Mentiría si dijera que esto no le molestaba, y es que cuando Loki se vio en el reino de Frozen y supo que él era mayor esta vez, estaba muy feliz. Por una vez él sería el heredero y Thor tendría que joderse, para que supiera lo mal que se sentía; pero todo había salido al revés, su tonto hermano no tenía ni una pizca de celos o resentimiento, sino que estaba muy feliz por él. Y para terminarla de arruinar no había logrado controlar sus poderes, se había mentalizado para no dejar que eso pasara, pero ver a Jane allí, fue como un golpe duro directo al rostro.

Libre soy, libre soy  
No puedo ocultarlo más  
Libre soy, libre soy  
Libertad sin vuelta atrás  
Qué mas da  
No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí.

Qué más daba, se daba cuenta que no había nacido para reinar. Porque si no había logrado reinar teniendo dos tronos a los cuales podía ascender, qué le hacía creer que podía reinar en Disney.   
Ya no quiso tomarle importancia, sino que se dedicó a dar detalles a su nuevo castillo, el cual estaba divino. Se sentía libre al fin, dueño de todo y lo mejor era que no había nadie que le dijera no.

En medio de una gran preocupación Thor se dirigió en busca de su hermano, no solo había escapado sino que el reino era un témpano. Encontraría a Loki, le haría entender que estaba con él, que lo apoyaba, y luego lo llevaría de vuelta a casa donde juntos podrían solucionar tal problema. El verdadero conflicto fue que Thor creyó que sería fácil, pero se había equivocado; el invierno provocado por Loki parecía sentirse más frío que cualquier nevada que hubiera vivido antes.   
Y como si fuera magia, una mujer de apariencia fuerte y poco femenina apareció ante él. No, esta mujer no iba en su dirección, solo apareció allí por casualidad y ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

\- Escucha mujer - llamó Thor - necesito tu reno y tu trineo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si me los entregas, te pagaré lo que pidas y la corona siempre te tendrá en agradecimiento.

\- Entonces cree que le daré mis cosas solo porque es el príncipe - se burló, pero cuando planeaba continuar su camino, Thor le explicó que lo necesitaba para recuperar a su hermano - hubiera empezado por ahí, majestad. La familia siempre es importante.

\- Te agradezco, sabré recompensarte - Thor le hizo un sonido corto, que preguntaba el nombre y a la vez pedía que abandonara el vehículo.

\- Valkyria - se presentó con un fuerte apretón de manos - y no dejo mi reno y mi trineo, nunca. Si quieres usarlos para encontrar a tu hermano, entonces debes saber que yo iré - Thor no le encontró problema, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Loki.

El camino fue bastante complicado, la nieve que caía era demasiada, tanta como nunca antes. Pero de cualquier forma continuaron hasta visualizar un enorme castillo. Excelente trabajo ocultándote, Loki. Ese castillo jamás había estado ahí, era obvio que Loki lo había construido.   
Se dirigieron allí sin pensar y al llegar al inicio Valkyria dudó, se consideraba una mujer valiente pero jamás había combatido contra alguien que poseyera poderes de hielo. Por su parte, Thor creyó indicado ir a hablar con Loki solo, para que no llegara a sentirse intimidado. Subió las escaleras con prisa e ingresó en la fortaleza buscando a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Thor? - preguntó Loki confundido, se suponía que debían estar todos felices en el reino, así como él lo estaba en las montañas.

\- Hermano, vuelve a casa - un rotundo "no" fue la respuesta - Loki, por favor. Debes volver.

\- No lo entiendes, Thor - le dijo un poco histérico - mírame, soy un monstruo.

\- Eres mi hermano, no un monstruo, Loki - esto era lo más parecido a su vida, había vivido con un secreto que de pronto se conoce y hace enloquecer a todos, vería hasta dónde hubiera sido capaz el amor de Thor de llegar por él.

\- Solo vete, estoy maldito - Loki gritó, queriendo fingir furia, pero la verdad era que aquella conversación la deseaba hace tanto. Quería saber qué pensaba Thor sobre su origen, porque su hermano no había traído el tema a conversación desde la vez en New York, y allí tan solo lo habían mencionado.

\- Por favor hermano, ya basta - Thor se acercó para abrazarlo, pero Loki se resistió - no estás maldito, Loki. Te lo aseguro, estamos juntos en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi hermano, estaré contigo siempre sin importar qué.

\- No regresaré - le gritó, quería odiar a Thor, deseó que le respondiera alguna grosería, algo que le indicara que su actuar al enterarse de su verdadero origen había sido correcto; pero en cambio recibió algo totalmente distinto, lo hizo creer que si hubiera hablado con su hermano antes de hacer todo su drama, seguramente él le habría dicho que todo iba a estar bien, luego lo abrazaría y besaría su cabeza para tranquilizarlo; le hubiera hecho entender que sin importar su origen, serían hermanos siempre.

\- Loki, por favor.

\- Dije no, Thor - otra vez ese poco control sobre sus poderes, una ráfaga de hielo había golpeado el pecho de Thor.

El rubio se retiró de allí, no podía entender a Loki. Por más que le quiso hacer comprender que lo amaba y que podían solucionarlo, él no quiso escucharlo.   
No sabía qué más hacer, pero sin duda quedarse ya no era una opción. Volvió con Valkyria a quien explicó lo sucedido y ella comprendiendo la gravedad hizo andar el trineo sin pronunciar palabra. No fue hasta que observó el cabello de Thor aclararse de manera exagerada que habló, el príncipe le dijo que debía ser gracias a la nieve, pero ella estaba segura que no era así.   
No había otra opción, lo llevaría con su familia.

En el camino el cual seguía siendo complicado, se encontraron con Fandral, un divertido muñeco de nieve con vida. Supieron que Loki lo había creado, y decidieron llevarlo con ellos.

\- Loki es muy agraciado, incluso enojado porque él es perfecto.

\- Deja de alabar a Loki, él no está aquí.

\- Oh, lo siento - se disculpó el sujeto de nieve ante las palabras de Thor - así fui creado.

Sin querer conversar más sobre el tema, el grupo de nuevos amigos se habían dedicado a seguir el camino en silencio, aunque en su cabeza Thor se preguntaba desde cuándo su hermano se había convertido en un narcisista; porque bueno, crear algo con el único propósito de alabarle si que era otro nivel. Al llegar al punto que indicó Valkyria, observaron como la mujer hablaba con unas piedras, Thor y Fandral llegaron a creer que tanta nieve le había afectado la cabeza, pero de pronto estas comenzaron a rodar, transformándose en trolls; uno de ellos muy feliz gracias a un nuevo hongo que había crecido en su "piel", bastante asqueroso pero ya qué. Thor se había sorprendido agradablemente y después de que le preguntaran "¿qué te impide amar a esta mujer?" Y le cantaran, para luego intentar casarlo con Valkyria; el frío le atacó, haciendo que dejaran sus celebraciones para otro día.

\- A un lado, debo observarlo - habló el líder de las rocas, un troll anciano que poseía más hongos que cualquiera de ellos. Le miró con preocupación y después negó - no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, solo un acto de amor descongela el corazón.

\- Rápido al castillo - pidió Thor con la poca fuerza que pudo - Jane me besará, ella me ama.

\- La mujer con la que apenas hablaste unos minutos, ¿no? - se burló Valkyria y Thor le hizo mal gesto.

\- Fue amor a primera vista, obviamente tú no entenderías eso.

Amor a primera vista o no, se dirigieron al castillo, había que salvar a Thor y si la tal Jane podía ayudar, entonces debían localizarla. Fueron lo más rápido que se pudo, pues el cuerpo de Thor seguía congelándose en su interior.   
Una vez llegaron al castillo, Valkyria entregó a Thor con los guardias y después se fue; estos corrieron con el joven príncipe hacia donde se encontraba la princesa Jane y otros miembros de la corte real, asombro y horror reflejo sus rostros.

\- Oh, Thor - dijo triste Jane, acercándose a él - ¿qué te ha pasado?

\- Loki hizo esto - todos se sorprendieron ante tal declaración, y Jane llevó a Thor a una habitación con la idea de descanso - tú puedes ayudarme, Jane.

\- Por supuesto, un beso de amor verdadero. Qué patético, ¿no crees? - se burló y Thor no comprendía porqué ella actuaba así - yo no te amo, solo te use para poder ser reina. Contigo a mi lado, sería bastante fácil deshacerme de Loki y tomar su lugar.

\- Loki tenía razón, eres una perra falsa e interesada - peleó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Así es, pero no quisiste escuchar - dijo como burla, apretando una mejilla - ahora te encerraré aquí para que mueras y luego culparé a Loki de asesinato. Entonces tendré el poder.

Y así lo hizo, dejó a Thor en una habitación fría a solas, y el rubio empezaba a creer que realmente moriría. Luego con su falso gesto más decaído declaró su muerte y se adjudicó falsamente un poder que no le fue dado; y sin demoras se pronunció en contra de la reina Loki. Debían encontrarlo y su condena sería la muerte.

Una caravana fue en busca del castillo en las montañas del cual había hablado Thor antes de su supuesta muerte, y al llegar se encontraron siendo atacados por un enorme monstruo de nieve. Les fue difícil pero consiguieron finalmente llegar hasta Loki.

\- Entregate, monstruo - habló uno de los hombres, desenvainando su espada y apuntándole con él.

\- A ver, estúpidos. Se me van yendo ya mismo de aquí o los mato a todos, ¿comprenden?

\- Reina Loki, usted ha congelado el reino, debe ayudarnos - pidió Jane, ignorando a los pocos cobardes que habían huido luego de la amenaza de Loki.

\- Yo no les debo nada, y a mí que me importa, que se pongan a quitar la nieve con palas - habló claro - ay, ya váyanse. Me están molestando.

No, no se fueron. Y aunque sería fácil creer que Loki los venció con facilidad, al final la diferencia de número pudo en su contra.

Justo en en el castillo todavía encerrado se encontraba Thor, necesitaba salir, gritar por ayuda, pero su fuerza era casi nula. Entonces llegó allí Fandral quien ingresó usando su nariz como llave; al inicio dudó en salvarlo, pues no se sentía seguro de que Loki estuviera contento en que demostrara lealtad a otro ser que no fuera él, pero luego de que Thor le explicara que salvarlo consistía en el mayor acto de lealtad hacia Loki, aceptó de inmediato. Viajaron para encontrarse con Valkyria, pues creyeron que ella podía realizar un acto de amor hacia Thor, pero no era así, porque Valkyria tan solo consideraba a Thor un amigo, además ya había alguien que le gustaba: el hombre de la tienda de suministros, Bruce es su nombre.

Y sin saber qué más podían hacer, Thor y Fandral se fueron a la plaza. Había una gran algarabía y supusieron que de entre tanta gente, tal vez alguien había allí que amara a Thor en secreto.

Por su parte, Loki había sido encadenado y llevado a la plaza principal del reino, se sentía como un monstruo llevando grilletes en su cuerpo; no importó cuánto se resistió al final no fue suficiente. Su castigo sería la muerte, y su verdugo Jane.

Por su parte, cuando Thor llegó hasta el lugar, observar a su hermano en aquella posición le causó un malestar terrible; y sería en vano preguntarse cómo o de dónde tomó fuerzas necesarias para correr e interponerse entre Loki y la espada que quería matarlo. Y sin embargo, qué importaba. Jane ahora estaba inconsciente, Loki vivo y Thor convertido en una estatua de hielo.

\- Hermano, lo siento - dijo Loki al mirar en lo que se había convertido Thor - sé que siempre exagero las cosas, y hago dramas de todo, pero en serio te amo - las personas se habían vuelto silenciosas, solo el sonido de su llanto era escuchado - eres un tonto, siempre quieres hacer estupideces y por eso me enojo, y mira lo que nos sucedió.

Loki lloraba, abrazándose con dificultad a Thor. Así lentamente esta muestra de amor logró descongelar a Thor en su totalidad. Estaba feliz de ver a su hermano sano una vez más, y después de que el príncipe ordenara que la reina fuera liberada, se lanzó a abrazarlo. Thor seguía siendo más grande, aunque fuese menor.

\- Loki, el amor descongela - le dijo sonriente, refiriéndose al témpano en que se había convertido el reino.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Por supuesto, solo quería joderlos a todos.

\- Loki - regañó, y el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír. Thor se vio luego abrazando a Loki y riendo juntos.

Una vez descongelado el reino, Fandral se acercó a los felices hermanos; Loki se agachó para quedar a su altura, y el hombre de nieve lo abrazó despidiéndose. Thor no comprendía porqué se despedían si Loki incluso le había dado su propia nevada; la razón era que Fandral conocía la verdad, sabía sobre las explosiones, y viendo a Loki tan feliz sabía que llegaría pronto. No se equivocó. 

.

¿Olimpo? Qué nombre tan ridículo era ese, se decía "Valhalla". Oh, aguarden. Era en serio, ¿infierno? Pero quién le había puesto un nombre tan sencillo a la poderosa Helheim. Ya qué, esta vez estaba rodeado de dioses, criaturas extrañas, y un hombre muy fuerte; se sentía en su zona.


	13. Loki, y el poderoso Thor: el hombre más fuerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Esta podría ser considerada la más grande celebración en el Olimpo. El hijo primogénito de Odin había nacido; y llegó entre el gozo y el amor de todo ser viviente sobre aquel lugar, cuyo regocijo mostraron al presentar obsequios ante su príncipe heredero.   
Odin y su esposa: la diosa Frigga, no podían estar más felices; su hijo amado llegaba para aumentar la felicidad en sus corazones. Sin embargo existía quien no estaba feliz con esto, y aunque no lo dejó ver, Hela: diosa guardiana del inframundo y hermana de Odin; no se complacía ante el nuevo nacimiento.   
Los oráculos o también llamadas "nornas" eran tres féminas de fallecido aspecto, pero que sin embargo aún vivían. Pasado, frente y futuro, las tres nornas lo veían todo, lo escuchaban todo, nada lograba escaparse a sus conocimientos; y no solo eso, sino que ellas también poseían el poder de cortar el hilo de la vida y anunciar la muerte a cualquier mortal. Debido a estos dones fue que Hela se acercó a ellas, necesitaba destruir a Odin y reinar en el Olimpo; nadie mejor que los oráculos para llevarle por el camino correcto.   
Y le hicieron saber sobre la alineación de los mundos, y tal suceso ocurriría en dieciocho años; Hela sí podría vencer a Odin, pero no lograría hacer lo mismo con su hijo unigénito, el príncipe Thor.   
Y fue así, que demostrando su infinita maldad, enviara a sus secuaces a secuestrar a Thor, para convertirlo en humano y tras eso, asesinarlo; pero fallaron y en su lugar una pareja de ancianos le rescató. Los años habían transcurrido y el ahora adolescente Thor llevaba una vida tranquila junto a Margaret y Steve, quienes sin él saber, eran sus padres adoptivos. 

— Te ayudaré, padre — habló el siempre colaborador Thor, mientras levantaba una gran pila de heno. Su padre lo comercializaba en el mercado.

— Aún no, hijo — dijo el hombre, haciendo que su hijo pusiera la carga nuevamente sobre la carreta — antes debo negociar. 

Thor tenía ese peculiar problema con su fuerza, no sabía medirse o controlarse, normalmente armaba sin querer algún caos y debido a esto, las personas siempre buscaban como rehuir de él; sin embargo él solo deseaba ayudar, ser parte de ellos, y dejar de sentirse tan diferente. Pero es difícil cuando no entiendes porque no se te ha dicho la verdad, el caos llegó como acostumbraba y Thor observó a la multitud enfurecida ir contra el con ataques hirientes, "monstruo" le habían dicho, y Steve decidió que sacarlo de allí era lo mejor.

— No hagas caso de lo que escuchas, Thor — intentó tranquilizar su padre — las personas a veces hablan sin pensar antes.

— Es la verdad, soy un monstruo — se dijo más a sí mismo que a su padre, ya habían llegado a casa cuando él le habló, su madre que atenta prestaba atención a lo ocurrido, observó a su padre y sus miradas se comunicaron, Thor no comprendió nada.

— Hijo mío, hay algo sobre lo que tu madre y yo queremos hablarte — la tensión en el muchacho rubio fue evidente, y escuchó con atención cada palabra de sus padres, suspiró luego con pesadez y les habló.

— Madre, padre; ustedes siempre serán mis padres, pero necesito saber la verdad, quiero entender quién soy — el medallón incrustado de runas del olimpo estaba apretado en su mano, y con un fuerte abrazo se despidió de los dulces ancianos que le habían cuidado todo ese tiempo.

Thor se dirigió al templo de Odin, una imponente estructura creada por los mortales para alabar al dios padre; si ese medallón era real, entonces el padre de todo podía darle las respuestas que buscaba. Y Odin se le presentó dando vida a la enorme estatua edificada en su nombre, asustando con su acto a Thor, quien después de soltar un grito despavorido intentó huir.

— Después de todos estos años intentas huir de tu padre — se rió, y le tomó a Thor muchos segundos procesar la información — sí, tú eres mi hijo.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaste, acaso no me querías?

— Claro que lo hago, tu madre y yo te amamos, pero fuiste secuestrado y te volviste uno de ellos — explicó el sabio dios — para ganar tu lugar de nuevo, debes convertirte en un héroe verdadero.

— Un héroe verdadero — meditó Thor unos momentos — ¿cómo hago eso?

— Yo no lo sé, eso debe salir de tu corazón. Pero busca a Hogun, el entrenador de héroes. 

Y sin más, después de habérsele nuevamente entregado su fiel compañero Sleipnir, un fino corcel con la capacidad de volar, "pegaso" les llamaban; Thor se retiró en busca de aquel entrenador llamado "Hogun". Anduvo de un lado a otro, cruzó los ríos y mañanas, hasta que su fiel amigo le indicó que habían llegado al lugar deseado; "¿estás seguro?" le había cuestionado Thor al observar solamente a un sátiro molestando a un grupo de damiselas en el bosque, y Sleipnir se lo confirmó.   
Aguardó hasta que las hermosas féminas se escabulleron de las manos de aquel depravado, y cuando le vio aceptar la derrota fue hacia él; Thor se presentó y lo primero que recibió fue una negación, pero rogó hasta que aquel sujeto le invitó a su hogar. Se sorprendió de todo lo que podía encontrar allí, realmente era un entrenador de héroes, aunque no muy buenos. 

— Tyr, Vali, Hodr; todos esos inútiles me fallaron — habló la criatura — ah, pero luego vino Balder. Él sí que lo tenía todo, grandeza, fuerza, podía recibir un golpe y seguir peleando, pero ese muérdago, ese maldito muérdago — Thor le observó lamentarse, pero decidió que era mejor callar y aguardar a escuchar todo — tan solo una punta, y fue su fin.

— Pero yo soy diferente — dijo cuando notó que el sátiro no hablaría más, recibiendo otro "no" como respuesta, pero rápidamente obteniendo una afirmativa al demostrar su fuerza sin igual. 

De tal modo, el entrenamiento de Thor inició de inmediato; Hogun era extremo y agresivo, entrenaría a un héroe y no a un bebé. Todos los días se levantaba desde muy temprano y se iba a la cama cuando caía la oscuridad profunda de la noche, no tenía más tiempo que para entrenar.   
Y así, bajo una excesiva y rigurosa rutina los años pasaron y el joven Thor se vio cumpliendo su mayoría de edad. Qué mejor para celebrar que ir a por algún monstruo.

— Estoy listo para destrozar a cualquier bestia que se cruce en nuestro camino, yo soy el poderoso Thor y no le temo a nada.

— ¿Quieres pruebas? Entonces debemos ir a Tebas — declaró y Thor se sintió curioso sobre aquel lugar — el sitio ha sido golpeado con mucha desgracia últimamente. 

Sin querer esperar más, partieron rumbo a aquel herido lugar, allí sí que podría probar su valor y convertirse en héroe. Pero no debió esperar mucho tiempo, en su trayecto un grito desesperado lo alarmó, debía ser una doncella en peligro; corrió para ver la hermosa figura entallada en un vestido morado con larga cabellera negra, siendo atacada por un centauro.

— Deja libre a la damisela ahora mismo, monstruo — habló Thor fingiendo una voz tan extraña que solo le ganó la vergüenza de su instructor, y la risa de aquella grotesca criatura — te lo advierto.

— O sea, no te metas — reclamó "la damisela" y Thor no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "Pero tú eres la damisela en peligro" le había dicho el rubio, y él tan solo rodó los ojos — sí, yo soy, pero no te necesito. 

Y sin dar más tiempo, el centauro atacó con fuerza a Thor haciéndolo volar hasta chocar contra una gran roca, Loki suspiró agotado cuando esos dos empezaron a batallar con él en medio. Una pelea que como ya sabía ganaría su Thorpe.

— Gracias campeón, ahora bajame — pidió Loki cuando Thor no hizo intentos de dejar de cargarlo.

— Oh, lo siento — se disculpó avergonzado, y Loki solo le dio una sonrisa coqueta — no deberías andar sola por estos lugares, es peligroso. Si me permites, yo puedo llevarte hasta tu hogar.

— ¿En serio harías eso por mí? — preguntó el pelinegro acercándose de manera sensual, como acechando a una gran presa — ¿me protegerías con estos músculos? — Thor se tensó al sentir la caricia en sus brazos, seguido de un par de golpecitos suaves a su brazo izquierdo.

— Por supuesto, con Sleipnir no tardaríamos en llegar — respondió nervioso debido a la mirada del joven sobre él, porque sí, Thor ya había notado que se trataba de un chico, pero no podía importarle menos. Cualidad de los dioses: darle amor a cualquier cosa que tenga vida.

— ¿Y mi apuesto héroe tiene nombre? — preguntó aún coqueto, y con dificultad Thor respondió — lindo nombre, fortachón. Yo soy Loki — él lo había planeado todo desde el momento en que notó la historia en que estaba; enamoraría al tonto, le rompería el corazón, luego él lo salvaba y final feliz, todos contentos, y esperaba que principalmente cada vez más cerca del final — pero sabes mi Thor, yo creo que tu vaca no quiere llevarme. No te preocupes guapo, me iré yo solito — Thor se sintió un bobo al mirar la forma en que la boquita se movía o la forma sexy en que Loki le había cerrado un ojo antes de darse la vuelta. 

El rubio se quedó estático mientras Loki se iba moviendo esas caderas y el pequeño trasero que le era de tanta ayuda. Tanta fue su ensoñación que no sintió a Hogun acercarse, y no fue hasta que este lo tomó por una oreja para obligarlo a montar su pegaso que volvió en sí. "No hagas imprudencias por una falda" le dijo molesto antes de partir.

Y cerca se encontraba Loki, estaba siendo abrazado por la muy insoportable Hela, quien reclamaba el fallo de Loki en la tarea que le había asignado.

— Ay, pero eso no fue mi culpa — dijo sacándose aquellos brazos de encima — obvio tenía todo bajo control, pero llegó ese tonto musculoso, Thor.

— ¿Qué nombre has dicho? — consultó con voz pesada y profunda, sus secuaces se horrorizaron pues debieron asesinarlo cuando solo era un niño y no lo habían logrado.

— Thor, ¿acaso no escuchas?

— Thor — gritó con furia — el mismo maldito mocoso que según ustedes estaba muerto, aplastado como una cucaracha. He estado ideando este plan durante dieciocho años y no dejaré que el estúpido hijo de Odin se entrometa — Loki se sintió molesto, nadie más que él podía insultar a Thor. Aunque prefirió no decir palabra — por suerte para ustedes, todavía queda tiempo de arreglar su error.

Hela pretendía que enamorara a Thor, sí, sí, algo que Loki no sepa, por favor. A cambio prometió su libertad, es que qué clase de tonta vendía su alma al demonio para salvar a un noviecito; y sí, hermoso y todo, a Loki también lo abandonaron. Debía pasar, pero el que hubiese sido representado por el tonto de Fandral le había herido mucho, lo hizo recordar la época en que el guerrero le defendía de cualquier acusación e incluso lo elogiaba, había llegado a creer que se sentía atraído por él y había decidido visitarlo una noche en sus aposentos. Cabello suelto, labios rojos, y una fina bata de seda; Loki se había sentido un tonto cuando observó a una mujer en la cama de Fandral, se había humillado a sí mismo, pero era algo que jamás diría.   
Pero aquello no importaba, lo único que interesaba a Loki era conseguir su tonto final feliz. 

Thor había llegado finalmente a Tebas, encontrándose una ciudad deplorable y triste. El pueblo –tal como se lo dijo Hogun– había estado siendo golpeado por desastres que eran provocados por grandes bestias; una gran oportunidad para demostrar quién era y ganar su lugar en el olimpo. Pero aquellas personas no le prestaron atención, para ellos no era más que un niño presumido que seguramente quería pasarse de listo y robarles su poco dinero con falsas promesas.   
Thor no sabía cómo ganar su confianza, y como caído del cielo llegó Loki. 

— Oh, mi Thor. Gracias a los dioses que te encuentro — dijo jadeando, parecía agotado — hay dos niños atrapados por un derrumbe, debes salvarlos fortachón. 

No debió decir más, inmediatamente Thor corrió hacia los niños, por fin una oportunidad de demostrar que era un héroe, y fue seguido por la multitud que deseaba observar su heroico acto. Rescatar a los niños fue un simple juego, la verdadera trampa vino luego. "Demuestra quién eres, hermano" pensó Loki, no tenía temor de que Thor enfrentara a la hidra, solo curiosidad.

Pero Thor seguía siendo un bruto, era como si el cerebro se le hubiese escapado a los músculos y muerto allí, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que al cortar una cabeza, dos más crecían? Escuchó a Hogun gritarle unos cuantos regaños e insultos, todo merecido. Y en cierto momento, al observar como un derrumbe los aplastaba se sintió alarmado, pero era Thor, su hermano había sobrevivido a cosas más rudas; incluso había derrotado a Surtur él solo. No se equivocó, pronto Thor salió de entre los escombros, siéndole ofrecidos los vítores de los presentes. "Bien hecho, hermano" pensó Loki con una sonrisa, ver a Thor siendo poderoso y fuerte, le calentaba el corazón de maneras que no podía o no quería explicarse.

Y Thor no fue solo un héroe para el pueblo de Tebas, sino que viajó entre pueblos trayendo felicidad a sus habitantes. Había conseguido acabar con el centauro del río, le dio muerte a la hidra, capturó al toro de Creta y asesinó al león de Nemea. Él era ovacionado, y todo se resume a que logró ser un héroe. 

Bendición, Thor triunfó   
Siempre popular   
en las encuestas de opinión 

Qué bombón   
Él detiene el show   
Ponlo frente al monstruo   
y se llena la función

Era un Don nadie   
Cero, cero  
Ahora es un héroe verdadero  
Él nunca ha dado un paso atrás   
De cero a héroe sin demorar 

Thor se había dirigido una vez más al templo edificado en honor a su padre, y como la primera vez, Odin le habló mediante una estatua. Ambos gozaron y alardearon con los logros del rubio. 

— No puedo esperar para volver al olimpo — habló Thor orgulloso y observó a su padre hacer un mal gesto.

— Todavía no estás listo, hijo mío.

— Pero soy un héroe, muy popular, las personas me aman — dijo Thor sacando una figura de acción — hasta hicieron este muñeco con mi cara.

— Ser popular no significa ser un héroe verdadero — dijo finalmente Odin para luego retirarse, dejando a Thor con más dudas de las que debería. 

En otros sucios terrenos, se encontraba la furiosa Hela, no podía entender cómo Thor no había muerto aún. Necesitaba un plan urgente; y es que todo el mundo le parecía un inútil, sus secuaces no lograron asesinarlo cuando bebé, y Loki no había aprovechado bien su belleza. Todo era una molestia. 

— Yo creo que estás haciendo esto a propósito, Loki — le habló demasiado cerca — pero te perdono, lo que harás a continuación es engañarlo un poco más, tengo el plan perfecto y esta vez sí morirá.

— Olvidalo, deja en paz a mi Thor — se tapó la boca de inmediato, ¿qué tontería acababa de decir? Ya había tejido un plan para salir victorioso de ese cuento, no podía venir ahora a sentir pena por Thor, claro que no.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Te dije que lo dejes tranquilo — le gritó, no quería decirlo, era como si su boca se moviera sola — yo no le haré daño, consigue a otro.

— Mi querido Loki, olvidas algo muy importante — el agarre de Hela se intensificó — me perteneces. 

La guardiana del infierno se retiró, tenía un plan que poner en marcha y Loki ayudaría por las buenas o por las malas. Sus fieles ayudantes ya estaban preparados para poner manos a la obra. 

Y Loki se quedó allí solo, sentado cerca de un grupo de estatuas que pronto se movieron, él lo notó aunque se hubieran quedado quietas demasiado pronto. No estaba tan solo como pensaba, las musas estaban allí; no tenía a quien más hablarle y necesitaba desahogarse, así que "por qué, no" 

— Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubiera varios ya ganado — el gesto triste lo invadía, se sentía un tonto. Thor lo volvía un tonto — no me interesa tener novio, eso es historia, ya lo sé todo 

¿A quién crees que engañas?   
Él es lo que tú más quieres   
Ocultarlo tratas  
Es hermoso lo que sientes   
No lo disimules   
Bien sabemos donde está tu corazon 

— No van a oír que lo diga. No, no.

tu sueño es, no lo niegues. 

— Jamas lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor. 

Thor se encontraba entrenando junto a Hogun, era tarde, pero como habíamos mencionado antes, el sátiro es un despiadado al que le encanta hacer a Thor entrenar día y noche. Hela les observaba, esperaba el momento en que su adorado sobrino quedara solo, sabía que el entrenador podía hacerlo entrar en razón y no quería arriesgarse; cuando finalmente fue el momento, se dejó ver ante un nada sorprendido Thor. 

— Estoy ocupado, ¿qué quieres?

— Mira pedazo de... De muchacho, has estado metiéndote en mis asuntos — dijo ella apoyándose en su hombro — y necesito que olvides este jueguito de ser el héroe un momento, ¿entiendes?

— Olvidalo.

— No lo creo, mi querido Thor. De hecho tú no querrás que lo olvide en cuanto veas mi siguiente movida — Thor se alarmó en cuanto observó a Loki atado y amordazado, con sus bellos ojos enrojecidos.

— No le hagas daño, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — el rubio dudó en cuanto Hela le explicó que debía perder su fuerza durante veinticuatro horas a cambio del bienestar de Loki, haría cualquier cosa por ese pelinegro, pero muchas personas morirían. Finalmente aceptó.

— Te sientes débil, es normal — se burló — pero puedo empeorar tu situación, este lindo niño es un gran actor, trabaja para mí — mirar a Loki bajar el rostro fue una daga que se clavó justo en su corazón y luego se removió para causarle todo el dolor posible. 

Con Thor fuera del camino, sería sencillo derrotar a Odin, tantos años sufriendo en el asqueroso infierno y por fin llegaba la hora de su venganza, planeaba saborear cada trozo. Liberó a tres grandes masas destructoras: los titanes y un cíclope. Envió el último a eliminar a Thor, y él mismo fue con los otros dos a atacar el olimpo. 

— ¿Acaso estás demente? — soltó Loki colocándose frente a él, Thor planeaba luchar en contra del cíclope — Thor, te matará.

— Qué extraño, creí que eso lo habías hecho tú — Thor lo apartó con delicadeza, y Loki no pudo decir nada, se suponía que el corazón roto sería el del Thor, jamás planeó que el suyo pasara por lo mismo. 

Thor luchó, casi muriendo, pero con ayuda de Hogun logró vencer al enorme monstruo. Y cuando se sintió vencedor, debido al peso de la bestia una columna iba hacia él; Loki intervino, recibiendo el impacto por él, miró a Loki luego de haber levantado la columna y él le sonrió.

— Ve fortachón, el olimpo no se salvará solo — y en cuanto Thor desapareció de su vista, las nornas cortaron el hilo de su vida. 

Subió al olimpo para luchar contra Hela y liberar a su padre, como predijeron los oráculos: si Thor peleaba, Hela caería.   
La malvada huyó a donde pertenecía y Thor fue tras ella de inmediato; llegó para conocer el fatal final de Loki.   
Y tal como lo dicta el cuento, fue hasta el inframundo cabalgando al poderoso Cerbero, y ofreció su vida a cambio de la de Loki. Su padre al observar que su acto había nacido del corazón y no del deseo de ser considerado un héroe, le dio nuevamente el honor de ser un dios.

Y así es como llegaron ambos al Olimpo, Loki debió quedarse a las puertas, pues al ser mortal no se le permitía ingresar.

— Mi hijo amado finalmente volvió a casa — habló su madre, Frigga.

— Los has conseguido hijo — dijo Odin con orgullo, y Loki que escuchaba todo, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por Thor. Se sentía orgulloso de "su tonto", pero todo le indicó una catástrofe cuando escuchó a Thor pedir ser mortal de nuevo para poder estar con él.

— Detente ahí, Thor — habló Loki, ingresando allí sin importarle la mirada severa de Odin — tú vas a ser un dios.

— Pero Loki, te amo.

— Yo igual, tonto — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio — pero o sea, tengo a un dios enamorado de mí y no lo voy a desaprovechar; así que te quedas viviendo aquí y bajas a la tierra a visitarme, ¿de acuerdo? Qué emoción, todos me van a envidiar — bueno, los dioses bajaban a buscar amantes todo el tiempo, no sería complicado complacer su capricho.

Y Thor rió, no una burla, sino una suave risa enamorada. Le prometió lo que él deseaba, lo dejaría presumirlo y alardear con quien quisiera, y Loki no podía estar más feliz.   
Pero como cada vez, justo cuando Loki se siente cómodo, todo empieza nuevamente. 

.

Él era la princesa de aquel lugar, no era el tipo de reino al que estaba acostumbrado, pero tampoco era tan malo. Oh, los ignorantes hombres "civilizados" habían llegado.


	14. Loki y Thor: amor de mundos distintos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

《En el inicio de la historia los hombres convivían en paz y armonía con la naturaleza, no se creían sus dueños pues conocían los alcances de su furia, eran sus iguales. El hombre respetaba a la madre verde, y esta a cambio le alimentaba, le proporcionaba el calor necesario, y regaba desde el cielo sus plantaciones. Se creía que los dioses habían creado al hombre con los mismos materiales que dieron vida a cada animal, cada planta; y cada ráfaga de viento, cada rayo de sol, y cada gota de lluvia era un tesoro que se debía agradecer. Estos hombres que jamás se creyeron superiores a nadie debieron levantarse en guerra, lejos de la atrocidad estaban sus deseos; pero el hombre blanco creyéndose dueño de todo y señor de la verdad destruía sin importarle el gran tesoro de sus hogares.  
La tierra era un su hogar, cada ser vivo amado, y defenderían a la madre sin importar qué.》 

— Alégrense caballeros, les aseguro éxito y fortuna en esta misión — el gobernador Algrim llevaba planeando un viaje de conquista hacia unos de esos lejanos pueblos llenos de salvajes, desde hacía un tiempo; finalmente podía embarcarse con sus hombres. No podía esperar a saber qué tesoros podría encontrar en esta nueva tierra. 

Los marinos fueron despedidos por sus familias, abrazos de una abuela, o besos de una esposa que aguardaría su regreso. No sabían cuánto tiempo debían permanecer en aquellas tierras desconocidas, pero la promesa de encontrar riquezas era demasiado grande como para pensar en más. El capitán Thor Odinson los acompañaría, su experiencia con nativos les daría mucha ayuda, no sería la primera vez en que el capitán doblegara a un grupo de estos curiosos seres.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, mientras el gobernador Algrim se dedicaba junto a su perro a ser servidos y cuidados; el capitán Odinson bebía en cubierta junto a los marinos, haciendo un gran escándalo. Era típico de estos hombres, después de todo, el bullicio, la fiesta, el trago; era como acostumbraban a celebrar.

Finalmente desembarcaron en un sitio que no llamó la atención de Thor, había visto muchos sitios como ese ser conquistados en el pasado, solo sería un pedazo de tierra saqueada más. Se hicieron espacio entre los árboles –muchos árboles– para lograr poner en pie el campamento, eran apenas simples tiendas de campaña, a excepción de la exageradamente amplia tienda del gobernador. El hombre había llevado consigo demasiadas cosas innecesarias, era una exploración y no un viaje vacacional, parecía ser que no se daba cuenta.

El capitán Odinson se dedicaba a explorar los lugares, no se alejaba demasiado, a veces simplemente iba al río y en otras ocasiones caminaba a través de los altos y viejos árboles, respirar el aire puro de aquella zona montaña le ayudaba a relajarse de las molestias del día. Sin embargo Thor no se había percatado que había sido seguido desde hacía unos días, y no fue totalmente su culpa sino que los nativos eran realmente buenos maestros del camuflaje; fue perseguido y observado desde lejos, como estudiándolo, como si aquella persona quisiera asegurarse de que no representaba un peligro, y Thor no podía sentir los pasos sobre él y las ramas que se movían violentas no parecían advertirle nada, aunque en realidad no había qué advertir. Los nativos eran pacíficos y amigables, hasta que el extranjero atacaba aquello que creían sagrado.

El gobernador Algrim había pensado sobre la enorme posibilidad de encontrar oro en aquel lugar, incluso antes de embarcarse. Su fortuna era ya abundante, pero no suficiente para él, y con su gran codicia alentó a los hombres a tomar palas y cavar, lo harían hasta tomar el último trozo de metal valioso. No importaba el cansancio o las manos destrozadas, todo el tesoro sería saqueado, y los hombres no se atrevieron a discutir. 

Thor había salido esa tarde al río, al ser el capitán no debía quedarse a cavar, su título le proporcionaba esos privilegios. Como cada vez, la misteriosa persona le espiaba a lo lejos, oculta por las ramas.  
El capitán se desvistió sin cuidado, y los ojos que permanecían ocultos se oscurecieron ante el espectáculo; la piel bronceada, los musculosos brazos y el amplio torso, el largo cabello rubio descuidado, el vello desordenado que le cubría, y su pene, ese pedazo de carne dormida que le estaba haciendo salivar. Loki se preocupó, sentía que cada vez deseaba más a su hermano, era incorrecto, pero el enorme cuerpo del rubio no le daba espacio para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ser aprisionado por esos músculos mientras lo montaban. Se dio una bofetada mental cuando observó a Thor lanzarse al agua, el rubio solo quería nadar un rato y él no tenía vergüenza al dejar que su mente creara todas esas sucias tonterías.

Llevaba varios días estudiando a Thor, él podía recordar perfectamente quién era y de dónde venía, pero para su hermano aquella era su realidad, él no se percataba que estaba viviendo un hechizo; por lo tanto debía andarse con cuidado. De pronto sintió que había sido suficiente de aquello, o tal vez fue la curiosidad. Se acercó en silencio hasta posarse en una roca en medio del río, pero su sigilo esta vez no fue suficiente, Thor ya había notado que se encontraba alguien tras él, no volteó; las armas estaban lejos y él desnudo, entonces se sumergió completamente y fue hasta Loki, el pelinegro estaba preguntándose a dónde había ido, y la respuesta llegó cuando unos fuertes brazos lo habían lanzado al río sin ningún cuidado. Solo hasta después de haberlo tirado de aquella manera tan grosera Thor se dio cuenta del vestido que portaba, se sentía un idiota, había atacado a una chica. 

— Disculpeme, señorita — se excusó el rubio tomando a Loki de los hombros para que lograra estabilizarse — ¿está usted bien?

— ¿Cómo voy a estar bien, maldito bruto?

— Lo lamento, he notado que se acercaba y me he alarmado — le respondió un poco incómodo por los gritos recibidos.

— Ya no importa — le dijo un poco más tranquilo, y Thor se incómodo cuando las manos ajenas viajaron por su pecho desnudo, en cualquier otra situación hubiera hecho comentarios pasados de tono, tal vez arrancar ese vestido, pero esta vez había quedado sin habla y sin reacción. 

Y sin tomar importancia de lo que su tribu y su padre considerarían correcto, estuvo encontrándose con Thor a escondidas, hablaban sobre muchas cosas y en algunas ocasiones simplemente se acostaban sobre el césped sin decir nada. Loki incluso siguió viéndose con el extranjero después de haber sido descubierto; Laufey, su padre y líder, estuvo tan molesto esa vez, pero fue Fandral, un guerrero de su tribu con quien su padre lo había comprometido desde niño, quien se atrevió a abofetearlo. Según las leyes que marcaban la decencia en su tribu Fandral había tenido el derecho a hacerlo, lo merecía por inmoral y libertino.  
Pero ni todas las bofetadas del mundo lo iban a domar, él hacía lo que quería y el universo en que estuviera no importaba. Encontrándose con Thor tras aquel suceso, Loki lo había besado con cólera, fue un beso para culparlo la humillación de ser golpeado por el guerrero tonto, no había pizca de amor o cariño en él; Thor decidió no decir nada ante eso. 

— Y bien, ¿qué me mostrarás esta vez? — le preguntó Thor para distraerlo, y notó un gesto de duda en Loki — estoy esperando, Loki.

— Ya sé — le dijo aún dudando, no por estar con él sino porque le mostraría uno de sus secretos, no estaba seguro de que su hermano mereciera aquello. Era verdad que Loki solo estaba allí por un hechizo, pero incluso en Asgard él siempre velo por sus animales y campos; destetaba la caza por diversión. Suspiró y se derrotó a sí mismo, ya qué más daba — ven conmigo, Thor. 

Y el rubio lo siguió curioso. Loki lo llevó esta vez más lejos, pero se decepcionó al no ver más que un tronco grueso, la ignorancia –como había decidido llamar Thor a las costumbres de estas personas– de Loki le hizo gracia, no creía que fuera posible que alguien se sintiera tan atraído por un simple árbol; no logró reprimirse más y soltó una risa corta que le hizo ganar un mal gesto. 

— ¿A qué han venido ustedes aquí? — consultó de mala manera, y Thor respondió que solo deseaban civilizarlos — ¿por qué? — Loki era civilizado porque era un príncipe asgardiano, pero aunque en el pasado se burló y consideró inferior a todo aquello desconocido, ahora se daba cuenta que era cada pequeña diferencia lo que lograba hacer especial a una raza, etnia, o todo un mundo.

— Porque son salvajes — dijo como le era característico a Thor: sin detenerse a pensar.

— ¿Salvajes? — gritó con enojo, ¿qué se creía el bruto ese para llamarlos de esa forma? Él mismo podía ser más salvaje que toda esa gente. Y Thor viendo la molestia que había hecho nacer en Loki, quiso explicarse, pero parecía que nada de lo que decía le ayudaba — somos salvajes, porque somos diferentes. ¿Es así como lo ves?

— No deberías ser tan duro con él, Loki.

— Espera, ¿quién dijo esto? — Thor había creído que estaban solos, para una voz suave y risueña le había dado un enorme susto.

— Ella es la abuela Frigga, quien no debería mostrarse ante extranjeros inmundos como tú — le respondió, y Thor se restregó los ojos al ver un rostro anciano tallado en aquel tronco.

— Yo decido eso, tú solo te estás dejando llevar por la cólera.

— No, no, no — se dijo a sí mismo el rubio — esto no es verdad.

— Oh, Loki. ¿Por qué no le explicas?

— Es un estúpido, no merece escuchar — respondió con brazos cruzados, y Thor ya no sabía si reaccionar al árbol parlante o a los muchos insultos que Loki le estaba regalando — ni siquiera creo que logre entender.

— Eso no lo sabes. 

Me crees ignorante y salvaje  
Tú has ido por el mundo  
Y viajado por doquier  
Mas no puedo entender  
Si hay tanto por saber  
Tendrías que aprender a escuchar

Te crees señor de todo territorio  
La tierra solo quieres poseer  
Mas toda roca, planta o criatura  
Viva está, tiene alma, es un ser

Finalmente se había rendido, él siempre se rendía ante Frigga aún si era solo el tronco de un viejo árbol. Y Thor le prestó total atención a su canción, no solo por su voz bonita, sino por lo que su letra decía.

Tú crees que igual a ti es todo el mundo  
Y hablas como un gran conocedor  
Mas sigue las pisadas de un extraño  
Y mil sorpresas hallaras alrededor

¿Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul?  
¿O has visto a un lince sonreír?  
¿O unirte a la voz de las montañas y colores en el viento descubrir?  
Y colores en el viento descubrir 

Pudo seguir escuchando a Loki por el resto de su vida, de pronto parecía que nada era más hermoso que él y la magia de aquella naturaleza. Y si Loki hubiera leído sus pensamientos se hubiese enorgullecido de sí mismo, no era nada fácil tratar de enseñar algo a Thor.  
Pero el sonido de disparos los alertaron, la abuela Frigga con calma les envió a detener aquello. 

Los nativos se habían percatado de lo que el gobernador Algrim había planeado, cuando llegaron hasta ellos pudieron observar la horrorosa destrucción de sus tierras. No soportando aquello se levantaron en armas, usaban lanzas que antes eran untadas con veneno de serpiente, siendo así definitivamente mortales para quien las recibiera. Para cuando Loki y Thor llegaron ya habían varias bajas en cada bando, incluido Fandral. Se sintió tan mal de ver aquello, sabía que no tenía la capacidad moral para decir aquello, pero había aprendido que la guerra no era la solución; miró a Thor dejándole notar toda su atención, y él lo comprendió. 

"Basta" gritaron ambos antes de irse acercando, y al observar a quienes gritaban bajaron las armas. 

— Ya no más, padre — pidió el pelinegro — somos mejores que esto, ya no más muertes, por favor. Solo mira a tu alrededor, ¿cuántas vidas más necesitas? — Laufey solo lo observó serio, y poco a poco los guerreros de ambos bandos fueron bajando sus armas; y aún cuando el gobernador no estaba de acuerdo, sus hombres le obligaron a subir al barco para irse finalmente de allí. 

Thor se acercó a él cuando todo había acabado finalmente y era su turno de embarcarse, le tomó las manos y se las besó. 

— Loki, tú me has enseñado en pocos días más de lo que aprendí durante toda mi vida — le dijo y la sonrisa de Loki fue totalmente real, amaba cuando su hermano se dejaba instruir, como aquella vez que logró hacer que leyera un libro y el rubio había acabado muy interesado — ven conmigo.

— No puedo, Thor — le dijo con una sonrisita — debo quedarme y ayudar a arreglar este desastre.

— Tienes razón, entonces me quedaré y ayudaré. Será una retribución por el daño que he causado en tantos pueblos.

— Oh, Thor — le dijo abrazándolo — eso sería maravilloso. 

De tal modo, el barco se fue sin él. Y Loki lo observó un momento, el sol tostaba aún más su piel y el sudor hacía que el cabello se pegara a su frente. Estaba trabajando arduamente al igual que él y el resto; se sintió realmente feliz, su corazón se calentó de una manera agradable al verlo esforzándose. Entonces lo supo, se sentía demasiado bien y cuando eso sucedía significaba que era el final.

"No es justo, que trabaje más" reclamó a la fuerza que traía las explosiones a sus historias, o lo que fuera que hacía eso; pero no fue escuchado.

.

"La flor que florece en la adversidad, es la más rara y hermosa de todas".


	15. Loki: héroe de China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Había llegado finalmente el día en que todas las jóvenes de china acudían con la casamentera y Loki había estado esperando ese día con ansiedad, el único problema que tenía era que él es un hombre. Uno fuera de lo común, más bien fino, muy educado, correcto; Loki era lo que se conocía por el nombre de "afeminado", su gusto por llevar el cabello largo y usar finos vestidos era muy mal visto en su nación.   
Pero de cualquier manera Loki iría a visitar a la casamentera, si se maquillaba y vestía correctamente de seguro la mujer no se percataría de eso que le colgaba en medio de las piernas, sin embargo debía ir sin que su padre lo supiera, siquiera mencionar ante Laufey la idea de ir con una mujer que decidiría si era o no una chica adecuada sería un insulto, su padre lo vería como un intento de deshonra y lo encerraría en su habitación hasta que pasara el peligro. Y así Loki fue hasta su habitación y eligió su vestido más bonito, juntó varias medias para hacerlas de senos y se las unió con un sostén, luego se maquilló y peinó adecuadamente antes de salir. 

— Farbauti, ¿en dónde está Loki? — preguntó Laufey cuando se percató del largo tiempo en que no había visto a su hijo, sin embargo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, Loki ya debía estar esperando turno.

— En su habitación — dijo confiada yendo a buscar a Loki — Laufey — gritó — él no está. 

Ambos padres sabían qué se celebraba ese día, no creyeron que Loki fuese capaz de cometer semejante insulto en contra de su casa. No les quedó de otra más que rezar a sus ancestros para que su hijo no fuera descubierto. 

— ¿Laufeyson? — llamó una mujer obesa con mal gesto, y Loki realizó una reverencia pequeña, como para que ella descubriera que él era a quien llamaba — ven conmigo. 

No fue para nada difícil hacer aquello, Loki sabía como caminar más elegante que cualquiera, como sentarse correctamente, o servir y beber té y verse muy fino; su voz suave a la que había educado a lo largo de los años le ayudaba bastante a la hora de recitar los mandatos por los cuales debía regirse una mujer decente, cuyos mandatos él conocía de memoria.

Loki no hacía aquello para poder ser considerado como una buena esposa, lo hacía porque estaba cansado de ser considerado menos que cualquiera, él sentía la necesidad de demostrar que aún bajo sus vestidos era un hombre de valor; visitar a la casamentera no era más que una manera de buscar ser bueno en algo. Y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, porque aquella mujer se sentía impresionada con lo elegante de sus actos y sus respuestas todas correctas; lo elogió y él se sintió tan bien con eso, principalmente porque no recibía buenos comentarios muy a menudo, –dicho así para no revelar que él nunca los recibe– y eso lo hizo enorgullecerse de sí mismo. 

— Recoge las tazas — ordenó la mujer para fijarse si tenía conocimiento de la manera correcta de hacerlo, y así era, sin embargo ella notó algo extraño cuando él hizo lo pedido — quédate allí.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó con las tazas y la tetera sobre una charola; pegó un gritito cuando aquella mujer le manoseó sus senos falsos — puedo explicarlo.

— No expliques nada, eres un hombre — gritó ella con enojo sacándole las medias, y luego lo tomó con rudeza del brazo para sacarlo de allí. Loki se avergonzó cuando fue lanzado fuera y las mujeres que esperaban se alarmaron y empezaron a cuchichear — eres una desgracia para tu familia, jamás alguien como tú podrá llevar honor a su casa. 

Aquellas palabras lo habían destrozado, y es que lo había estado haciendo tan bien, y de pronto todo se había arruinado cuando ella supo que era un hombre, ¿por qué su género era tan importante? Él creía que lo importante era lo que podía ofrecer alguien como persona. Y para cuando llegó a su casa, el regaño que su padre había preparado para él murió en cuanto lo observó; el cabello desordenado, la ropa sucia, los ojos enrojecidos, y el maquillaje corrido. 

— Lo lamento, padre — dijo desde la puerta mirando al suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a Laufey y aún menos ingresar a su casa. Y su padre no dijo nada, sino que negó y se fue a algún lado. Fue su madre quien lo hizo entrar.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, cariño? — preguntó su madre una vez estuvieron sentados sobre el sofá, e intentaba limpiar su rostro.

— Ella dijo que era bueno, madre — respondió aceptando los cuidados de ella — incluso me elogió, ¿por qué mi género es lo único que importa?

— Porque la sociedad no puede ver lo que tu padre y yo vemos en ti — si que era verdad eso de que una madre siempre sabe cómo hacer sentir mejor a sus hijos, porque las palabras de ella fueron igual a un fuerte abrazo.

— Ya basta — habló su padre con voz fuerte, y su primera reacción fue apretar las manos de su madre — sí, te pusiste en ridículo, y también avergonzaste a la familia. Pero ya está hecho, llorar no arreglará nada — por más cruel que aquello se escuchara, Loki sabía que su padre tenía razón — ve a limpiarte y usa algo que se acomode mejor a ti. Mi hijo no se lamenta de esta forma. 

Aquella era la forma que tenía Laufey para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, y que aunque estuviera enojado lo seguía amando; no era dulce como su madre, pero Loki sabía que él estaría siempre para limpiar sus lágrimas, a su manera pero siempre para él. Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, su padre no reclamó porque sabía que ya se había castigado mucho a sí mismo; tan solo dejó pasar el tema. 

Los bombos de su pueblo se hicieron sonar para anunciar a los hombres del emperador Bor, y como se esperaba todos en su casa salieron de inmediato. Thanos, el líder del ejército nombrado "La orden oscura" había llegado a China y declarado la guerra.   
Por órdenes del emperador un hombre de cada familia debía enlistarse en el ejército. 

— Será un honor servir a mi país — habló Laufey tomando la invitación que correspondía a su familia. Loki se alarmó, su padre era ya mayor para enlistarse en el ejército y sumando a eso su anterior participación, su capacidad física estaba bastante deteriorada.

— Padre, no puedes — dijo interponiéndose entre este y el consejero del gobernador — señor, mi padre...

— Debería enseñarle a este que los afeminados no tienen derecho a hablar frente a los hombres — interrumpió, mirando a Loki con burla debido a su vestido y al cabello arreglado.

— Ve adentro, Loki — habló su padre sin siquiera mirarlo, el que un hombre como él opinara era tan repugnante como escuchar a una mujer.

— Pero padre

— Me estás deshonrando — y dicho eso, Loki se metió a su casa sin decir una palabra más. 

Sin más, los hombres del emperador se marcharon, los entrenamientos iniciarían a la mañana siguiente; y Laufey ingresó a su hogar en donde discutió con un muy molesto Loki, era como si su hijo hubiera nacido en la época equivocada, porque no lograba comprender cómo funcionaban las cosas en China. Un hombre como Loki no representaba honor en absoluto, y por más que Laufey le quería hacer entender hasta dónde llegaban sus derechos, y que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo el género y que tan masculino se es, sí era lo más importante; él seguía peleando.   
Y pudieron discutir toda la noche, pero Loki respetaba mucho a su padre como para intimidarse cuando este le hablaba de forma ruda; lo había enviado a su habitación y sin saber cómo defenderse, tan solo soltó un grito histérico antes de correr y luego azotar la puerta. Laufey respiró con fuerza para intentar calmarse, sabía que Loki seguramente estaría llorando dramáticamente sobre la cama. 

Cuando la madrugada llegó y Loki finalmente se había calmado, empezó a pensar. Su padre no duraría un día en el ejército y él seguramente no podría ni levantar la espada, pero debía intentarlo.

Fue hasta el templo de sus ancestros para pedir bendición, y de inmediato regresó a su habitación, sabía que tenía ropa masculina por algún rincón de su armario, y en cuanto la encontró se vistió con ella para después robar la armadura y espada de su padre, su largo cabello sufrió un corte, y se marchó con su caballo. Un hermoso corcel negro que sus padres le habían obsequiado en un cumpleaños, y al cual había nombrado Sleipnir.   
A la mañana siguiente cuando Laufey fue por su indumentaria, se dio cuenta que no estaba, así como Loki tampoco. No debía decir nada, si el ejército sabía lo que había hecho serían capaces de matarlo. 

El general Odin se encontraba reunido con su hijo a quien recientemente había nombrado capitán, y al consejero del emperador Bor. Conversaban sobre las tácticas a utilizar en la guerra, para lograr vencer al poderoso ejército de Thanos.

Por otro lado, Loki se preparaba para finalmente ir a enlistarse, no era nada sencillo para él que siempre había intentado ser lo más fino que se pudiera. 

— Veo que alguien necesita un milagro — habló una voz profunda asustando a Loki — quien necesite un milagro, grite "yo".

— El diablo — gritó Loki aterrado.

— Escucha bien Loki, si el ejército sabe quién eres realmente, morirás. Tu única opción soy yo.

— No, gracias — habló colocándose la mano en la cintura — no quiero más tratos con el diablo, malas experiencias.

— Yo no soy el diablo — le regañó — yo soy el imponente, el poderoso, el inigualable Jörmundgander — y Loki finalmente lo observó — Jormu para los amigos.

— Pisalo, Sleipnir — ordenó, y su caballo no necesitó una palabra más antes de pisotear al pequeño dragón. Y para cuando se pudo deshacer del bello corcel estaba muy enojado.

— Suficiente — habló con cólera — deshonor a ti, deshonor a tu familia, deshonor a tu vaca...

— Cállate — lo interrumpió Loki tapando su boca — ¿quién eres? — Jörmundgander suspiró profundo para luego explicarle que había sido enviado por sus ancestros para protegerlo — ay, qué horror. Me mandaron un gecko.

— Dragón — lo regañó con enojo — y ahora vamos a ayudarte a salir bien librado de esta. Hay que empezar por quitar esa mano de ahí.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — consultó Loki con su mano en la cadera. Su guardián comenzó por explicarle que no debía colocarse allí las manos, ni caminar sacando el trasero, también debía evitar expresiones como "o sea" y "nada que ver", además tampoco debía sentarse con las piernas cruzadas o peinarse de más el cabello. Loki se tomó la cabeza, eso sería más difícil de lo que creyó, él no había nacido para ser un salvaje. 

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia el campamento, intentaba recordar el modo de caminar de su hermano, tal vez si lo imitaba, los demás no le prestarían tanta atención. Pero obtuvo lo contrario, su caminar lejos de ser masculino era bastante cómico, y le hizo ganar las miradas de todos; Loki no podía creer que estuviera en un lugar tan horroroso, los hombres eran más sucios que los cerdos, se hurgaban la nariz y se cortaban las uñas de los pies con los dientes, totalmente asqueroso. Obviamente sintió que vomitaría antes de acabar el día, pero ya había escapado de casa y ahora más le valía aguantarse si no quería morir. 

Para cuando el capitán Odinson había acabado con su reunión, encontró a todos sus reclutas peleando entre sí. Según dijeron estos, Loki había iniciado aquel vergonzoso conflicto; pero a Thor no le importaba aquello, porque no era importante quién había comenzado sino cómo fue que todos acabaron metidos en la pelea. Sin embargo se acercó a Loki y lo tomó por el cuello para levantarlo del suelo. 

— Ay, sueltame bruto — se quejó, ante lo que Thor le alzó una ceja — quise decir, lamento haber creado todo este problema, pero ya sabe cómo somos los hombres, nos da ganas de matar algo. 

— No quiero problemáticos aquí — le alzó la voz después de recibir un golpe en su brazo — ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Yo tengo un nombre

— Sí, ¿cuál es?

— Ah, ¿mi nombre? — Loki no había pensado qué nombre usar y Jörmundgander estaba ayudándole a decidir — él se llama Hogun.

— Pregunté tu nombre.

— Por supuesto, mi nombre es de varón, porque soy muy hombre — el gesto de Thor era de excesiva molestia, Loki creyó que podía cogerlo del cuello en cualquier momento — Narfi

— ¿Tu nombre es Narfi?

— Así es — y después de recibir un mal gesto por parte de su capitán, Loki y el resto habían sido obligados a limpiar todo el desastre. 

A ninguno de los reclutas le resultó agradable tener que pasar limpiando cuando habían ido allí a ser entrenados, y todo gracias a ese niño "Narfi".

Al siguiente día empezaron el verdadero entrenamiento, y Loki se sintió complacido porque creyó que podría golpear a Thor, sin embargo se había golpeado muy duro al caer de esa nube cuando Thor le dio una paliza y luego lo miró con decepción; no fue nada fácil para él que jamás había peleado o siquiera empuñado una espada, estaba acostumbrado a ponerse sus vestidos y arreglarse el cabello para luego salir por ahí sintiéndose bien hermosa, era todo lo que Loki debía hacer: ser bonito. Pero allí a nadie le importaba su cabello suave –el cual ya estaba bastante sucio– o sus manos con durezas, a nadie le importaba que quisiera bañarse a solas porque le incomodaba tener que compartir el río con sus cochinos compañeros; Loki en el ejército no era para nada especial, de hecho empezó siendo una vergüenza, como se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a Odin cuando le decía que debía entrenar con los guerreros, ahora su magia no le era de ninguna ayuda y los golpes con movimientos de diva que Frigga le había enseñado, no eran bien vistos.   
Usualmente era el último en la escala con que Thor medía sus avances, en varias ocasiones había caído y luego se había avergonzado cuando un furioso rubio tomaba su carga, lo estaba intentando pero era tan difícil. 

Hoy la lucha empieza esa es la misión  
Niñas me mandaron para tal acción  
Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí  
Entenderán lo que es virtud  
Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy

Mantener la calma en la tempestad  
Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar.

Una noche, después de un arduo entrenamiento en el que Loki había acabado con dolor en todo su cuerpo, había decidido ir a tomar un relajante baño. Sleipnir y Jörmundgander no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, pues a Loki le encantaba bañarse muy bien y eso haría plantarse la duda en la cabeza de los demás. 

— Ay, basta Jormu — dijo él desnudándose y entrando al río con cuidado — solo vigila — y tras decir eso, se colocó sobre la fuente de la corriente, la presión que ejercía allí el agua le obsequiaba a su espalda un masaje natural, era delicioso. Pero pronto su dragón guardián le avisó que venían más hombres; Loki abrió las piernas con descuido y posó los brazos tras la cabeza, como todo un hombre indecente y vulgar. 

— Narfi, amigo — saludó uno de los guerreros contra quien iniciara la pelea el primer día — ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, pero ya me iba — dijo incómodo debido a la cercanía del tipo, y este lo abrazó confiado.

— ¿Tan pronto te vas, Narfi? — con dificultad Loki se logró sacar de encima a aquel sujeto, y salir de aquel río. Le incomodaba muchísimo tener que estar desnudo frente a otras personas.

— Ay, qué asco — dijo Loki cuando estuvo lo bastante alejado — ¿viste sus penes horribles, Jormu? En cambio el mío — hizo una pausa para mirar su miembro — hermoso.

— Que no te escuchen diciendo algo así, Loki. 

Los días de entrenamiento continuaban, y en cierto punto todo el esfuerzo que había puesto Loki por fin le daba resultados, empezó a ser muy bueno en tiro al blanco, ya nunca se quedaba atrás, y amó tanto el momento en que pudo golpear al capitán, no por haber pegado a Thor sino por el gesto de orgullo que este le regaló.

Debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
Violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.

Y Odinson estaba feliz con ellos, habían llegado como una tropa desastrosa e inútil, pero con el entrenamiento adecuado se habían convertido en buenos guerreros; ahora era tiempo de ir a la guerra y demostrar a China de lo que eran capaces. Se alistó junto a sus hombres, y todos marcharon; se debía encontrar junto al general Odin para unir fuerzas y enfrentar a Thanos y a la orden oscura.

Lamentablemente no todo es siempre como se planea, y el ejército enemigo había enfrentado a las tropas del general, venciéndolo. Para cuando Thor y sus hombres llegaron a la escena no podían sentir más que la sombra de sufrimiento y muerte que había invadido ese lugar momentos antes; por supuesto observar a su padre y a las tropas de este tirados sobre la nieve como basura, fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, sin embargo no había tiempo para entierros, debían continuar pues el enemigo no esperaría. Loki se había acercado a él y apretado su hombro, fue un gesto que agradeció aunque no dijera nada, su posición como capitán no le permitía mostrarse débil. 

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer? — se volteó furioso contra Loki cuando uno de los cañones había sido lanzado, pero el pelinegro no supo qué decir — acabas de dar nuestra posición. 

Dichas esas palabras, el ejército enemigo inició a lazar flechas. Tan solo estaban esperando una señal para atacarlos; apuntaron los cañones hacia el centro del ataque el cual pronto cesó. "No usen este cañón" había ordenado Thor, al percatarse que apenas les quedaba uno.   
Y por un momento todo pareció haberse calmado, mas fue grande el terror de los soldados cuando observaron al ejército enemigo. Su valiente líder iba al frente, y seguido a este un numeroso grupo de hombres; tantos como jamás creyeron, los superaban en número. La tropa del capitán Odinson pronto quedó opacada ante la imponente armada que venía hacia ellos. 

— Prepárense para pelear, si morimos hoy, lo haremos con honor. 

Sabían que morirían en la batalla, pero eran honorables guerreros y jamás huirían; desenvainaron sus espadas y se prepararon para luchar. Algunos soldados perdieron la vida ese día, pero justo como se esperaría Loki había apuntado el cañón hacia un pico de la montaña nevada, enterrando así a la orden oscura y salvando a la mayoría de sus compañeros. La avalancha se produjo salvaje y fue difícil para ellos escapar de ella, el capitán había sido arrastrado pero Loki no se dio por vencido hasta rescatarlo.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron a salvo, Thor agradeció a Loki aceptando que le había salvado la vida. Él hubiera quedado enterrado bajo la nieve si Loki no hubiese ido por él.   
Ahora solo quedaba descansar, la mañana siguiente podrían celebrar su triunfo, y los hombres que habían perecido ante el ataque con las flechas serían honrados, así como la tropa del fallecido general Odin también lo serían. 

— Ay, fue súper horrible Jormu — lloró Loki cuando estaba por fin en la privacidad de su tienda, Jörmundgander le hacía unas bonitas trenzas para alegrarlo un poco — creí que no podría salvar a Thor, y que ambos íbamos a morir.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? — gritó fuerte el consejero del emperador, había ingresado a la tienda de Loki sin preocuparse por llamar; y lo encontró sentado como señorita mientras lucía unas lindas trenzas, tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas no le ayudó en absoluto.

Sacó a Loki por la fuerza y lo tiró contra el suelo nevado, pronto Thor fue molesto a ver qué ocurría y porqué Loki era tratado con tal irrespeto. 

— Este hombre, si es que lo podemos llamar así — dijo el hombre señalándolo con asco — no es más que un afeminado, un homosexual. Observen sus ridículas trenzas de niña — y tomando a Loki de los cabellos, lo levantó para que todo presente pudiera observar.

— Narfi, ¿cuál es tu explicación? — preguntó Thor queriendo darle una oportunidad, pero sus lágrimas y el cabello arreglado le hacían todo muy difícil.

— Mi verdadero nombre es Loki.

— El hijo deshonroso de Laufey — habló sorprendido el consejero, había conocido a Loki anteriormente, pero apenas se había fijado en su ropa femenina, nunca creyó que ese guerrero fuera la misma persona. Loki lo ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a Thor.

— Vine por ti, a buscarte. Jamás lo entenderías, Thor — y era verdad, si una buena parte de estar ahí fue ese sentimiento que le dijo que debía proteger a su padre, la parte restante fue esa que le hizo entender que si Thor siempre había sido su príncipe azul, entonces sería su capitán esta vez. Claro que el rubio no podría entender que Loki necesitaba un final feliz.

— Ya sabe qué hacer, capitán — habló nuevamente aquel que lo hubiera descubierto, y Thor tomó la espada de Loki para asesinarlo con ella. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, sino que pagó vida con vida; el hombre había estado molesto, aquello no era lo que mandaba la ley china, pero el capitán no le prestó atención. 

Estando enojado por el engaño, Thor había hecho a sus hombres recoger todo y empezar su marcha hacia el palacio del emperador de una vez, no quería ver a Loki. Sin embargo aunque quisiera mentirse a sí mismo y decir que estaba enfadado con Loki por su mentira, lo estaba con él mismo por no haber podido matarlo; él había acabado con la vida de muchas personas, no entendía porqué con Loki no tuvo el valor, porqué incluso le había dolido tomar la espada ajena. 

Y Loki se quedó allí solo, lamentándose de su vida, ¿acaso no podía hacer algo bien? Lloró porque no era solo esta China con sus leyes tan rigurosas, era toda su vida; había querido destruir Jotunheim y falló, quiso apoderarse de la tierra y falló nuevamente, luego le había hecho la vida imposible a Odin con un hechizo para tomar su lugar como rey y había fallado, otra vez. Si que tuvo problemas en esa ocasión, ni siquiera su madre fue capaz de evitarle el castigo, pues ella misma consideró que esa broma había llegado muy lejos.   
Solo quería poder mirarse al espejo y saber que era valioso, importante, ver su valor que es muy grande aunque otros no lo noten; pero justo en ese momento lo único que veía era a un perdedor tirado en la nieve mientras lloraba. 

— Ya no llores, pequeño — le dijo Jörmundgander limpiando sus ojos, y Loki supo que habían sido suficientes lágrimas; debía sacudirse la nieve e irse a casa y enfrentar a su padre. Pero no quería hacerlo, estaba atemorizado por la reacción que podría tener Laufey en su contra, su padre lo amaba pero también era muy estricto y fiel seguidor de las leyes de su nación.

— No podemos irnos, Jormu — le dijo mientras ambos observaban como parte del ejército enemigo escapaba de del manto de nieve, aquello sería imposible, pero jamás para Disney. Y el dragón le había dado una negativa a esa locura — ¿estás conmigo o eres cobarde?

— ¿Cobarde yo? — se ofendió — vayamos a acabar con los malos. 

Para cuando Loki, Sleipnir y Jörmundgander habían llegado a la ciudad, había una gran celebración en nombre de los héroes; él también había peleado, pero por ser gay era considerado una vergüenza, "malditos malagradecidos" pensó, pero de inmediato desechó todo para ir a buscar a Thor. 

— Loki, ¿qué haces aquí? Vete a casa — habló apenas mirándolo, Loki no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

— Thor, la orden oscura está viva.

— No debes estar aquí, Loki.

— Pero, Thor. Te digo que Thanos y sus hombres están vivos.

— Basta, debes retirarte. 

Loki se marchó con cólera, sabía que el enemigo atacaría y sabía muy bien cómo lo haría. Qué bueno que Mulan era su película de princesas favorita; es que ella era como él, una persona repleta de un valor admirable aunque todos la hacían por menos, y de pronto un día florecía y era la flor más bella del jardín. Él sería así, un día ganaría el respeto de todos, incluso del mismo Odin.   
Como lo esperaba, Thanos tomó al emperador Bor y se lo llevó con él. 

— Oigan, tontos — llamó Loki a Thor y sus soldados — así jamás llegaran, y yo tengo un plan — de dónde había sacado Loki un vestido y maquillaje, estaba de más preguntar. Y duraron un momento, pero al final aceptaron seguir a Loki. 

Utilizó la misma trampa de frutas, pero cambiándole que esta vez él apuñaló a varios de ellos, porque bueno, a Loki le encanta apuñalar cosas. Thor había ido a pelear contra Thanos, y antes de que el rubio llegara con ellos, Loki pudo escuchar al emperador decir: el viento puede soplar fuerte, pero la montaña no lo reverencia. Y se emocionó, "es mi frase favorita" gritó, pero como fue obvio los demás no comprendieron.

Y de la forma en que debía suceder, Thanos fue vencido. Y él presentado ante el emperador. 

— He escuchado mucho sobre ti, Loki Laufeyson — habló el anciano, y todos guardaron silencio — robaste la armadura de tu padre, engañaste a tu capitán, ocultaste quien eras, y nos has salvado a todos. 

Loki observó como el emperador lo reverenciaba, y seguido a eso el resto lo imitaba, incluso el odioso que había dicho que él no merecía nada por ser homosexual estaba allí reverenciándolo. Qué felicidad tan grande era aquella, no solo tenía los respetos del gran Bor, sino que su hermano y toda china estaban de rodillas ante él; ¿por qué se le había hecho tan difícil en New York? Bueno, tal vez los midgardianos reaccionaban mejor a los actos heroicos que a los actos terroristas, y él apenas se daba cuenta de eso.

Recibió de parte del emperador su emblema y la espada de Thanos. Obsequios para hacerle recordar que era héroe de China. Y Loki volvió a su casa aún con temor, pero no demasiado.

Su abuela había llegado después de su huida para dar apoyo a sus padres y cuanto lo vio le obsequió un grillo, según la anciana le daría suerte; y si que la iba a necesitar cuando enfrentara a su padre. 

Todavía en el palacio se encontraban los guerreros, y el emperador se acercó a Thor para hablarle. 

— La flor que florece en la adversidad, es la más rara y hermosa de todas.

— Pero majestad, es un hombre.

— ¿Eso qué? No en todas las dinastías conoces a un chico como ese. 

Loki observó a su padre, sentado junto a la pequeña banca del árbol floreado, respiró exageradamente y se acercó. Laufey lo miró sin creerlo, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Loki habló. 

— Padre, traje la espada de Thanos y el emblema del emperador. Son obsequios para honrar a nuestra familia — Laufey pudo notar el brillo de felicidad en los ojos enrojecidos de su pequeño, finalmente Loki obtenía lo que había querido siempre: la oportunidad de demostrar cuanto valía. Y había florecido más bello que cualquiera.

— Mi mayor regalo es tenerte como hijo — le dijo, dejando de lado aquellos obsequios. Y Loki lloró mientras lo abrazaba, sabía que habían sido muchas lágrimas, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensaba que si su padre no lo hubiera abandonado sobre una roca fría, entonces él podría hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Hubiera protegido Jotunheim con su magia, y de seguro él sí se hubiera hecho con el cofre. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que interesaba es que era considerado un héroe y toda una nación lo quería y respetaba. 

"¿Loki vive aquí?" escuchó la voz de Thor, y seguido a su abuela gritar que iría a la próxima guerra. Se rió y esperó al rubio. 

— Loki, yo — dudó un momento — solo quería saber dónde vivías — por supuesto que a Loki no se le olvidaría un casco, él nunca olvidaba nada.

— En serio, grandote. ¿Solo a eso viniste? — su padre se marchó negando, aunque tenía una sonrisa pequeña que quería ocultar. Pero bueno, si tenía un hijo gay, mejor que se emparejara con un hombre que valiera la pena y no con cualquier bueno para nada.

— Sí, quiero decir no, bueno yo — Thor estaba definitivamente nervioso, entonces Loki lo miró con una sonrisa y luego golpeó sus labios con su índice con suavidad. Thor rió aún más nervioso antes de besarlo. Oh, qué buenos eran los besos de su hermano, sentía que se volvía gelatina. Y así, entre los fuertes brazos de ese rubio se sintió complacido y feliz, y supo que su viaje por "Mulan" había acabado. 

. 

Era apenas un dulce niño, estudiaba con una mujer pero él se aburría. Si tan solo pudiera hacer realidad sus sueños locos. Alto un momento, ¿por qué el tonto de Thor tiene esas ridículas orejas blancas de conejo?


	16. Loki en el país de las maravillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Presta atención, Loki — lo regaña una mujer, es su tutora pero él desearía tanto no tener que estudiar. Quiere hacer lo que le plazca, apenas es un niño y desea jugar todo el día y toda la noche, sin nadie que diga "no", y sin libros enormes para leer. Sí, es Loki y él ama leer, pero es tan solo un jovencito y no tiene muchos deseos de estudiar; tal vez luego. 

Siempre funcionaba de tal forma, su tutora llegaba con todas las ganas de enseñarle y al final del día se retiraba molesta, Loki era un niño muy difícil, y cuando no quería hacer algo, pues no lo hacía. Pero así son todos los niños, ¿no? 

— Odio todos esos libros tontos, todo eso lo aprendí en Asgard y no lo estudiaré de nuevo — dijo a su gato, cuando finalmente se encontró solo — ni siquiera es importante, nadie me va a obligar — pero su mascota ni siquiera le prestaba atención, era como hablar con la nada — yo soy Loki, príncipe de Asgard, y hago lo que yo quiera. Vali, como quisiera que me pudieras entender. 

Loki que se encontraba hablándole a su gato, no presta atención a nada más que a su propia mente que era gigante en imaginación. Pero algo allí suena y al igual que todo niño inquieto se distrae; es un conejo. No, en realidad es un hombre; no es ninguna y a la vez es ambas, qué confuso era aquello. Es un hombre rubio vestido de blanco, y este hombre porta blancas orejas y cola de conejo, "híbridos" los llaman.   
Loki lo observa con interés, ¿por qué iría tan rápido? "Espere señor conejo" grita el niño, porque quiere conocer al extraño sujeto. 

— No, no, no. No hay tiempo — se voltea y dice aquello demasiado rápido. Oh, pero si es Thor. Loki lo reconoce de inmediato y va tras él, rogando porque se detenga pero su hermano parecía tener tanta prisa, "Thor, aguarda por favor" le grita, pero como en todas las ocasiones, el hombre conejo tan solo dijo: no hay tiempo. 

¿Por qué la puerta no abría? Thor había pasado por allí hace unos momentos y ahora él no podía pasar al otro lado. La sacude con fuerza hasta que una molesta voz le reclama, es la puerta, pero que cosa tan extraña era aquella, las puertas no hablan; pero esta sí que lo hacía, y se había molestado por la rudeza de Loki. 

— Qué apenado estoy — se disculpa con una reverencia sutil — necesito pasar, voy tras el conejo blanco.

— Pero no puedes pasar así, eres muy grande, jamás entrarías — Loki arruga el ceño ante tales palabras, "pero el conejo blanco ha pasado" reclama, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo él? No está de más decir, que Thor es un adulto, y por lo tanto más alto — sí, pero el conejo blanco ha disminuido su tamaño. 

¿Disminuir su tamaño? ¿Acaso eso era posible? Claro que no, era todo producto de su enorme imaginación siendo influenciada por el azúcar, ya nunca comería azúcar. Planea irse y continuar con su vida normal de niño, pero él no puede hacerlo porque necesita a Thor para salir de esta. "Bien, ¿cómo me hago más pequeño?" pregunta, y le son señaladas dos galletas, "cómeme" decían; Loki no lo piensa antes de morder una, y justo como acto de magia, él es muy diminuto.   
Oh, pero que descuidado ha sido, ha dejado las llaves sobre la mesa. No importa, un mordisco a la otra galleta y podrá ser grande de nuevo. 

— No — grita molesto el jovencito cuando nota que no deja de crecer, la puerta entonces es diminuta y él se siente incómodo, el lugar le queda muy pequeño — ¿qué voy a hacer? Jamás alcanzaré a Thor.

— Vamos, no te preocupes — pide la puerta preocupada, Loki llora y sus lágrimas enormes están inundando todo, si no se calma ambos morirán ahogados — algo se podrá hacer, ya no llores.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer? — sus lágrimas no cesaban, simplemente no podía detenerse — no lo entiendo, él tenía que esperarme, ¿por qué me dejó? 

Qué difícil había sido tranquilizar al niño de cabellos negros, tan triste y desconsolado estaba, también un poco asustado. Pero poco a poco su llanto se detuvo, y se avergonzó por aquel odioso espectáculo que había protagonizado, pero no había tiempo para disculpas largas, él debía encontrar a Thor.   
Ya que finalmente logró pasar la puerta, Thor no se le iba a escapar más, pero esperen un segundo, el bosque es enorme y él no sabe por dónde ir. ¡Allá va! Y Loki grita de nuevo, pero otra vez Thor responde: No hay tiempo. ¿Para qué no quedaba tiempo? Tan solo debía esperar un momento y Loki echaría a correr para llegar a él; ya qué. Al menos sabía qué camino tomar, atraparía a Thor sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara. 

Loki es tan pequeño, el bosque es ahora más grande. No, no es más grande, es tan solo que él es pequeño como dulce flor; como esas flores que lo llaman, ¿lo llamaban las flores? Sí, por supuesto que ellas hablan en este mundo de locuras. Son lindas y amables con él, incluso le han cantado y preguntado su especie, "es un Loki" responde una de ellas luego de escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro, pero no existen flores llamadas de tal forma. 

— Me parece que no es una flor como nosotras — es lo que dice la señora clavel tomando una de sus piernas — miren estos extraños tallos, muy delgados y tan diferentes.

— Porque soy Loki, no una flor — responde el niño, las flores lo están mirando mal y eso le parece de tan mal gusto. Ay, pero qué malvadas se han puesto, diciendo que el niño es fea maleza — Yo no soy maleza — se defiende enojado, pero ellas no lo creen, debe irse pues la maleza nunca es bienvenida — estúpidas flores — apenas logra decir cuando a empujones lo han echado. 

Odiosas, mil veces odiosas flores. ¿Cómo han podido ser tan crueles, siendo tan hermosas? Loki no va a llorar, él es un niño fuerte y puede con eso. Continúa caminando con sus manos en puños, pero el camino es cada vez más y más largo, se está agotando tanto.

De pronto empieza a correr, es muy chiquito y Thor es tan rápido, nunca lo alcanzará si no se da prisa; pero existen tantos caminos en el bosque y él no sabe por cuál debería ir. Un momento, alguien lo sigue, pero qué lugar extraño era aquel y por qué alguien lo estaría persiguiendo. 

— Hola — Loki tiene que reprimir un grito debido al susto que le han provocado esos gemelos, ¿desde cuándo habían estado allí? No lo iba a saber él, tan solo quiere pasar de largo y continuar buscando a su hermano, pero los dos hermanos regordetes no lo permiten.

— Necesito encontrar al conejo blanco — dice con las manos en la cadera, claramente molesto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo necesito.

— ¿Por qué? — vuelven a preguntar los gemelos, Pietro y Wanda eran sus nombres.

— Porque es mi hermano — Hubiera sido mejor para Loki no decir mucho, porque ellos conocían una historia horrorosa y la relatarían; esperando que el niño comprenda la lección en esta. 

En un lejano reino, el rey de oro fue a pelear contra el rey de hielo. Un pequeño y dulce bebé de hielo yacía sobre una roca y fue llevado al reino de oro. El niño dorado que tan solo se sentía sin hermanos, lo amó como si suyo fuera.   
Los niños de hielo y oro crecieron, pero sus cariños no lo hicieron en iguales cantidades; el hombre de hielo traicionó al hombre dorado. 

— ¿Entendiste tu moraleja? — preguntan, y no comprenden porqué Loki tiene ese odioso gesto.

— Entendí — responde finalmente, una risilla maliciosa lo adorna — pero yo soy el hermano que apuñala al otro. 

Entre los hermanos gemelos se observan, ya no temen por el niñito de cabellos negros, sino por el blanco conejo. Y nada les funcionaba mejor que una historia, para cambiar el pensamiento de alguien. 

El hombre dorado tan triste estaba que no pudo reaccionar, y el hombre de hielo lo traicionó una y otra vez. Pero el hombre dorado nunca reaccionó, porque lo amaba... 

Era suficiente, Loki no tenía porqué quedarse a escuchar todo eso que el llamaba "basura", por qué tenían que colocar a Thorpe como el hermano número uno en los reinos, no era para nada perfecto su bruto de oro. Para empezar, gracias a él estaba en ese problema.   
Se escapó de ese par sin que se hubieran percatado; todos habían sido insoportables en ese lugar, según Loki. Ya qué, solo necesita continuar, pero ahora no sabe qué camino seguir; ¿por qué es tan difícil encontrar a Thor?

Hay una sonrisa, tan solo la sonrisa, pero no sabe quién la porta, Loki quiere escapar de aquel loco sitio, mas no puede hacerlo. Es un gato que extrañamente se parece a aquel anciano que había logrado que el monstruo verde golpeara a su hermano, "gran maestro" se hacía llamar. Ah, como había disfrutado Loki de aquel momento; y entonces se volvía a encontrar al hombre en ese bosque de maravillas y locuras. 

— Tú también preguntarás qué hago aquí, ¿no? Y luego querrás saber porqué hago eso — habló Loki aburridísimo.

— No

— ¿No?

— No, porque yo sé a qué has venido.

— Y según tú, ¿para qué?

— Buscas a tu hermano Thor, el conejo blanco.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y tú podrías...

— Adiós — interrumpió yéndose, y no importaron las veces en que Loki pidió que se quedara, se marchó dejando su enorme sonrisa al final. 

Oh, no, no, no. No de nuevo, ¿qué le pasaba a todos allí? Eran tan descorteses, y eso no estaba nada bien. Su mami Frigga lo había enseñado a ser amable y muy educado, porqué los demás no podían ser de la misma manera. Ya qué más daba, nadie necesitaba de un gato mañoso.   
Continúa su camino, es todavía pequeño y eso lo tiene aún más molesto, solo quiere encontrar a Thor y arrancarle esas orejas, luego volver a su hogar en Asgard, y seguir con su vida normal; tal vez es ese sitio, Loki no está acostumbrado a que jueguen con su mente, él es quien juega con la mente de los demás. Desearía no tener que encontrarse con nada extraño hasta poder dar con el rubio, pero era algo imposible allí; humo, mucho humo es lo que Loki ve, ¿acaso se estaba incendiando el bosque? Por supuesto que no, tan solo es un oruga, un viejo y enorme oruga. Loki no entiende porqué fuma, pero sabe que jamás vio a alguien lanzar tanto humo; tal vez él pueda ayudarle a encontrar a Thor, o podría decirle al menos qué caminar seguir, o bien quizá le ayudaría a regresar a su tamaño normal. 

— Hola, señor oruga — saluda siendo dulce — me preguntaba si usted podría...

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas?

— Por supuesto, necesito encontrar al conejo blanco — respondió, ¿acaso todos iban a interrumpirlo? Solo era un mundo de odiosos seres.

— No, tú crees saber, pero no sabes.

— Yo sí sé — el pelinegro no comprende cómo han hecho en ese lugar para hacerlo querer gritar en tantas ocasiones.

— No necesitas encontrar al conejo blanco, pero si tanto deseas estar con él, entonces dime, ¿por qué no has ido a buscarlo, y sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí? 

Ay, era un tonto. "Tonto, muy tonto mago de segunda" lo llamó Loki en sus pensamientos, aunque luego hubiera tenido un poquito de temor de que leyera su mente, afortunadamente eso no ocurrió. 

— Soy muy pequeño para recorrer el bosque — explicó luego de dar un gran suspiro — y el conejo blanco es tan rápido.

— Sigue el camino — le dijo, y después de enseñarle cómo crecer, se encerró en una crisálida. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? Habían decenas de caminos, y porqué debía comer hongos para crecer, era apenas un niño, pero estaba muy seguro de que algo andaba mal. 

Muerde el hongo y es enorme, ¡no podía ser! Solo quiere ser de su tamaño normal, no tenía porqué ser tan complicado. Bueno, tal vez con una lamida. Eso era, ahora sí tiene una estatura normal; solo debe seguir el camino.

Loki de pronto comprende, todos los caminos llevan a un lugar, y ese lugar es ninguno en particular, ¿suena a locura? Por supuesto, es el país de las maravillas. De modo que solo sigue caminando, anda mucho y luego corre hasta que sus pies se cansan; el bosque es gigantesco. 

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a mí  
¿A quién?  
A mí   
¿A tú?

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños te doy  
¿A mí?  
A tú  
¿A mí?

Una fiesta, siempre hay mucha gente en una de ellas, y bien podría encontrar a Thor. Ingresa sin llamar antes, está mal pero ya no importaba.   
Hay un hombre gracioso con un sombrero, una liebre, y lo que parece ser un ratón durmiendo en el azúcar; toman el té mientras cantan esa rara canción, ¿a quién se le ocurría celebrar el "no cumpleaños"? 

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te has sentado ahí? — discute la liebre con enojo, y tiene razón. Nadie invitó a Loki a la mesa de té, y sin embargo él se sentó muy tranquilamente.

— Yo soy Loki, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

— Yo soy Steve, él es Tony — presenta al hombre del sombrero, y luego susurra — y este es Peter.

— ¿Qué es un no cumpleaños? Consulta el pelinegro, y las risas no pueden ser detenidas, "pero qué tonto" es lo que dicen, ¿cómo podría no saber?

— Con trescientos sesenta y cinco días, apenas tienes un cumpleaños, pero te quedan trescientos sesenta y cuatro días de no cumpleaños — explica Tony esta vez.

— Hoy es mi no cumpleaños. 

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños  
¿A mí?  
A tú

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños   
¿Para mí?  
Para tú 

Loki iba a tener que implementar eso en Asgard, seguro que si lo pedía a Frigga no se lo iba a negar; sería bastante agradable recibir regalos muy a menudo. Mientras tanto bebe té, pero aquellos están locos como una cabra, le han cambiado la taza tantas veces que ya ni sabe si a bebido o no, tiene que pelear por sus tazas cada vez, pero no las logra conservar.   
Entonces es que Thor aparece, y Loki se golpea la frente al darse cuenta que estuvo allí todo el tiempo. 

— Espera, Thor — grita levantándose de la mesa y corriendo tras él.

— No, no hay tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? Solo aguarda playboy

— No hay tiempo — le responde, volteando un segundo para que Loki pueda notar su enojo. Luego echa a correr, y Loki corre tras él. 

No importa qué tan rápido corriera, su hermano siempre se le escapaba. Y justo en ese instante, siente que le hace falta el momento dramático del día. Se echa al suelo sin importarle si ensucia el vestido celeste tan bonito, y llora con desconsuelo.   
Es el gato de enorme sonrisa quien se acerca esta vez, pregunta la razón de esas lágrimas y Loki estando tan triste debido a la prisa de Thor, le dice que tan solo quiere volver. La reina es la respuesta. 

El castillo es enorme, y hay naipes pintando de rojo las rosas blancas, Loki quiere ayudar pero él sabe que no hay nada como una buena canción para llenarse de energía. 

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place

— Canten — grita emocionado mientras pintan las rosas. 

We will we will rock you   
We will we will rock you 

Justo como lo pensó, la canción les ayudó a terminar antes de que llegara la reina. Una mujer delgada y alta, de cabellos negros, y gesto enojado; la reina de corazones: Hela.

Celebraba su no cumpleaños, repleta de regalos que tal vez nunca llegaría a abrir, pero a nadie debía importar eso, porque si alguien se atrevía a no llevar regalo, le cortaban la cabeza. Y Loki no llevó un regalo, y la reina Hela rápidamente lo notó; "dame mi regalo" exige, pero el pelinegro no puede ofrecerle nada. 

— Que le corten la cabeza — grita furiosa, y no la hacen esperar, pronto están preparando todo lo necesario para matar a Loki.

— Protesto — grita el niño lo primero que se le ocurre, pero la multitud se enloquece. Habrá un juicio. 

Un juez, la reina, el rey —quien ni siquiera es importante, a Loki se le asemeja a aquel que había tomado el puesto de Heimdall— mucho público, él, y el conejo blanco como su abogado, su pésimo abogado. 

— ¿Se declara culpable o muy culpable?

— ¿Muy culpable? — se pregunta el rubio.

— La sentencia es: muy culpable.

— Qué le corten la cabeza.

— Eres tan Thorpe.

— Qué le corten la cabeza.

— Te detesto, tonto Bruthor.

— Qué le corten la cabeza.

— Bésame, mi Thor — le exige tomándolo con fuerza.

— No, no, no — se niega rotundamente — no hay tiempo para eso, estamos en tu juicio. 

Loki sí que estaba perdido sin nadie que lo ayudara; su hermano deseaba finalizar el juicio y su hermana quería decapitarlo, ¿qué podía ir peor? Solo quiere correr tan rápido como pueda y huir de allí y de sus gentes agresivas y malvadas. Y corrió, y el conejo que corría a su lado desapareció de repente. Entonces era solo Loki intentando escapar de la reina enfurecida y de sus muchos sirvientes, incluso el pueblo estaba allí queriendo atraparlo, qué mundo tan salvaje era ese. 

La puerta de nuevo está allí frente a él, solo tiene que escapar. Intenta abrir con todas sus fuerzas, está desesperado, no quiere quedarse sin su final feliz, no sabe qué pasaría si eso ocurriera. Pero la puerta no se abre, porque está cerrada. 

— Usa la llave — aconseja.

— No puedo, no sé en dónde está — responde con muchísimo desespero — por favor, tengo que salir.

— Pero ya estás afuera.

— ¿Qué? — todo en Loki se detiene un segundo, mira por el hoyo de la puerta y se ve desmayado. No el niño, no a la princesa de Disney, sino al príncipe de Asgard; su hermano se ve preocupado mientras intenta despertarlo. Él solo tiene que abrir los ojos — vamos Loki, despierta — se anima a sí mismo. 

Sigue observando a Thor preocupado, la multitud se acerca cada vez más veloz, y él continúa gritándose palabras que le sirvan de apoyo.   
Entonces su explosión llega, esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores y le hace doler horrible la cabeza; está aterrado y abre los ojos mientras se toca el cuello. 

— Finalmente despiertas, hermano. 

.

Estaba en Asgard, ya no más príncipes azules, no más bestias, nunca más lavar un plato, ni cocinar para un solo enano. Ya no más nada de la tonta Disney.

Corre mientras puedas Thor, tu peor pesadilla acaba de despertar.


	17. Consecuencias para Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Thor escapó del hechizo. Su cabeza dolía demasiado, y había un molesto pitido en sus oídos; se restregó los ojos y seguido observó su calendario electrónico, habían transcurrido apenas unas horas desde que mjolnir y él ingresaran a la habitación del pelinegro. Su hermano sí que iba a estar enojado; Thor se rasca la cabeza y con lentitud mueve la cabeza buscando a su hermano, todo está tan confuso para él, siente que su cerebro podría explotar, se siente sin fuerzas, ¿qué demonios había ocurrido? Esas pócimas de Loki seguramente debían ser muy fuertes, porque él siendo el poderoso dios del trueno, tiene ganas de no existir. El "sueño de Odin" de pronto no sonaba tan terrible.

Entonces su mirada se encuentra al pelinegro, está tirado sobre el suelo, tiene gesto de estar sufriendo, y está sudando muchísimo. Thor piensa que Loki debe estar pasándola muy mal, y que todo eso es su culpa; o bueno, en realidad de mjolnir, de seguro falló el truco para hacerle la vida imposible a Loki. Sí, eso era, mjolnir era de lo peor.   
Thor se acerca a su hermano, cree que lo mejor sería despertarlo, y es cuando lo toca que de pronto él recuerda todo. Él siendo un ogro y Loki ofreciéndole sus calzones para secar el sudor, le ofrecería los suyos para que supiera lo que se sentía; se ve a sí mismo como una bestia, mientras Loki llora y luego lo besa, lo besaba aunque ya estuviera casi muerto; puede recordar a Loki muerto y a él trayéndolo a la vida con un beso; se sonroja de la escena que viene a su mente: él siendo un salvaje, y Loki esperándolo desnudo, ¿calor? Por favor, Loki tenía otro tipo de calor, nada mal estaba su hermano pequeño; también viene a su mente ese momento en que Loki dijo que no confiaba en él, le afecta saberlo, pero su hermano tiene razón, si no hubiera llegado a hacer tonterías a su habitación, nada de eso les hubiera ocurrido y es que todo era tan real; pudo también recordar a Loki verse tan lindo con sus vestidos, siendo una reina, siempre luciendo poderosa.   
¿Qué acaso esas no eran las historias para niñas que Loki amaba ver en su habitación? Porque aunque cambiara de canal cuando alguien llamaba y así creyeran que veía alguna película de terror, Thor tenía muy presente el amor que sentía Loki por las princesas Disney –y otras, cuyas compañías no mencionaremos– y por supuesto que habían estado en esos mundos. Aunque pensando todo un poco mejor, no entiende porqué tendría Loki pócimas que lograran tal cosa.

Sus padres ni siquiera se escuchan, Thor de preocupa por eso, porque puede significar que el hechizo les afectó también a ellos, aunque no sabía si las pócimas de Loki tuvieran tanto alcance como para afectar a quienes no hubieran estado presentes, espera tener suerte y que la respuesta sea no. Odin estaría muy molesto si por sus juegos tontos hubiera acabado en ese mundillo fantástico y rosita; Frigga tal vez estaría complacida de haber sido el hada madrina, pero bueno, su madre era tan dulce que casi nunca se molestaba.

Presta atención de nuevo a Loki, el pelinegro está muy agitado, se ve que sufre por querer escapar de allí. Thor comienza a secar el sudor y a decir palabras que intentan ser tranquilizantes para su mente. "Aquí estoy" "todo está bien", no importa lo que hable, nada logra despertarlo. Entonces cuando el rubio observa el enorme esfuerzo que Loki hace por despertar, cree que hay dos maneras de ayudarle: la primera es golpeándolo, y la segunda es darle un beso. Si abofetea a Loki, luego iba a estar mucho más enojado, pero si lo besaba tal vez no se daría cuenta. No lo pensó más, y aprisionó el rostro, para de inmediato besar la boquita.

Loki despertó casi de inmediato, "igual que una princesa" pensó el rubio, y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de calmarse.

— Finalmente despiertas, hermano — la sonrisa de Thor fue borrada cuando Loki puso sus ojos sobre él, la furia era tan evidente a través de ellos, Thor nunca se sentía nervioso pero justo en ese instante temió por su vida.

— Thor — apenas dijo, mirando a su hermano con cólera y arrastrando cada letra, dándole un efecto siniestro a su voz. No supo en qué momento Thor se había puesto de pie y luego echado a correr. 

Thor había ingresado al cuarto de sus padres sin siquiera tocar, y alarmó a su madre al verlo tan nervioso buscando cómo esconderse, Thor jamás se escondía. No importó cuantas veces Odin le pidiera una explicación, Thor no podía dársela; fue entonces que luego de encontrar refugio en el armario de su madre, les habló.

— Si Loki pregunta por mí, ustedes no me han visto — e inmediatamente cerró las puertas, Odin y Frigga se miraron extrañados, ¿qué tontería habría hecho Thor esta vez? Debía ser algo de magnitudes enormes para que estuviera huyendo así, porque bueno, para nadie es secreto que Thor es más fuerte y poderoso que el pelinegro, así que Loki debía estar demasiado furioso.   
Buscando el lado positivo para Thor, sus padres no tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido; y eso significaba que nadie más que Loki y él recordaban lo que causó su desastre.

Entonces los pasos de alguien que estaba bastante molesto empezaron a retumbar hacia la habitación de los reyes, Loki había tardado y eso solo podía significar que había ido a buscar a Thor por otros sitios, y que se dirigía allí como última opción. La puerta principal de la habitación de Odin y Frigga fue abierta gracias a una potente patada; obviamente el padre de todo se enfureció por tal comportamiento, pero su hijo menor ni lo dejó hablar.

— Tráiganme a Thor.

El grito de Loki había traspasado las puertas del armario y Thor sintió que sudaba en frío, lo único que quería era que sus padres lograran calmar a Loki, y entonces luego él podría salir y arreglar eso como los hermanos civilizados que eran. Pero todo eso se arruinó cuando después de que Odin le preguntara porqué buscaba a su hermano, el pelinegro le respondiera gritando "quiero matarlo".

Frigga había tomado la mano de su esposo, como pidiéndole que se calmara; seguramente en otras circunstancias Loki jamás le gritaría, su hijo pequeño debía estar tan molesto que ni siquiera se habría percatado de eso. Y mientras la reina intentaba que el padre de todo no se molestara con su niño, este rebuscaba por todos los rincones en busca de Thor. Porque era claro que el rubio estaba allí.   
Y Thor lo escuchó hasta buscar bajo la cama, obviamente Loki iba a encontrarlo. "Nornas, les pido que mi hermano no me mate. Amén" rezó el poderoso Thor.

— Aquí estás — habló con una sonrisa cuando tras abrir la puerta del closet, lo viera allí.

— Loki, no — gritó su madre al verlo ser capaz de apuntar a Gungnir en contra del rubio. Entonces todo se detuvo, Loki supo que se había pasado de la raya frente a sus padres, Thor por poco se había infartado, y los reyes de Asgard notaron que Loki iba muy en serio con eso de querer matar a Thor. Porque sí, Loki había traicionado a Thor antes, pero todo eran simples tonterías, la herida de una daga que se había enterrado en un punto no vital, Loki siempre buscó fastidiarle la vida no matarlo. Pero utilizar a Gungnir significaba que deseaba destrozarlo; el padre de todo respiró profundo antes de obligarlos a arreglar sus diferencias.

— Ustedes dos, me van a explicar qué sucede — y tomando con mucha rudeza por un brazo de cada hijo, los hizo sentarse sobre la cama. Por más ganas que tuvieron, ninguno se frotó luego de que los soltara cuando su madre le pidió no ser tan agresivo.

— Padre, lamento mi horroroso comportamiento — habló Loki colocándose una mano sobre el pecho, y Odin le hizo entender que era mejor ir al punto — lo que sucede es que Thor es un imbécil.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa deducción, Loki?

— Ingresó a mi habitación con su asqueroso martillo y destruyeron todo — la mirada molesta de Odin recayó sobre Thor de inmediato.

— No le creas, padre — se defendió de inmediato — Loki solo está enojado porque le tocó ser una princesita.

— Eres un estúpido

— Y tú un hipócrita, bien que estabas muy feliz con tus vestidos.

— Maldito animal — le gritó Loki abofeteándolo, y Odin tuvo que respirar fuerte una vez más para no matarlos él mismo, parecían un par de niñitos y no los hombres que eran.

— No me vuelvas a golpear, soy tu hermano mayor y me respetas — Thor le habló serio y fuerte, y por un momento el padre de todo se sintió orgulloso. Sí, un momento, porque Loki volvió a abofetearlo demasiado pronto.

— Suficiente — habló fuerte Odin, y Loki escondió sus manos, como si eso iba a hacer que el padre de todo olvidara que había golpeado dos veces el rostro de su hijo dorado — quiero una explicación ya mismo.

Y la obtuvo, Loki le relató desde el momento en que Thor ingresó en su habitación, porque según él mjolnir sabía un truco, y le habían roto sus frascos; continuó relatándole que habían caído en un horrible hechizo por culpa de Thor, aunque evitó mencionar las partes en que se le ofreció al rubio, o esas en que se besaron. Thor no lo interrumpió y cuando Odin pidió su versión, dijo que las cosas habían ocurrido tal como Loki había relatado.

— Bien — dijo, y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar — Loki tienes razón en estar molesto, pero no quiero saber que vuelves a atentar contra la vida de tu hermano...

— Sí, padre — interrumpió.

— No he terminado. Y tú — dijo mirando a Thor — aceptarás tu responsabilidad, te disculparas, y luego vas a limpiar el desastre que hayas ocasionado — Thor intentó protestar diciendo que Loki podía limpiar todo en un par de segundos con su magia, pero Odin le hizo entender que había sido él quien quebró los frascos, y no Loki — ahora ustedes dos van a irse de aquí, y van a arreglar sus problemas como dos príncipes decentes. Y cuidado con querer matarse.

De tal manera, ambos se retiraron. Caminando sin decir palabra hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Loki, y este hizo aparecer algunos instrumentos de limpieza; Thor se disculpó tal como ordenó su padre, aunque en el fondo también se arrepentía de haberle destruido sus cosas a Loki, sabía que su hermano se esforzaba mucho creando nuevos hechizos y pócimas; y Loki le dijo que ya no importaba y que tan solo quería que limpiara y se largara, pero Thor sabía que sí importaba.

— Hermano, yo no soy un príncipe azul

— Eso me queda bastante claro, Thor.

— Yo soy el lobo feroz, ¿sabes lo que hace el lobo con niños como tú?

— Thor, ¿qué intentas? — preguntó cuando el rubio lo había tomado de los hombros, y luego sentado sobre la cama.

— Se los come, Dime Loki, ¿quieres que te coma?

— Suéltame — gritó Loki nervioso cuando Thor se le subió encima.

— Tranquilo hermanito, yo te daré tu final feliz — Thor emitió una risita ronca cerca del cuello contrario, y Loki no pudo evitar erizarse — auch, Loki — reclamó cuando algo golpeó su espalda, y Loki se escurrió de sus brazos. El menor había hecho aparecer un látigo, su final feliz sería ver a Thor limpiar, mientras lo golpeaba para que se apurara. "Te faltó allí, inútil" le gritaba, entre otras cosas antes de azotarlo de nuevo; y Thor se lo permitió, ya vería luego cómo comerse a su princesa.


End file.
